Phonography
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas.
1. A Ligação

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – A Ligação**

Vancouver – Canadá

— Bella o que você vai fazer hoje? – perguntou Rosalie.

Estava tentando me convencer de que fossemos a um clube não muito longe do hotel em que estávamos hospedadas, mas a verdade é que hoje eu estava exausta das gravações e queria só dormir, assim que pensei enquanto nos trocávamos, em uma desculpa para dizer não sem ferir seus sentimentos. Com Rosalie havíamos nos tornado muito boas amigas, mal por mal esse era o terceiro filme que fazíamos, mas a verdade é que eu não tinha intenção de passar mais uma noite como vela, já bastava com as que havia passado a noite e não precisamente divertindo-me, se não trabalhando na metade de um bosque congelado.

— A verdade é que fiquei de ligar para poder falar com Jacob pela webcam – lhe respondi e não tinha idéia se era uma boa desculpa ou não, mas não encontrei outra que fosse lógica, e suficiente para me fazer ficar no hotel em vez de ir a um clube para passar tempo com meus companheiros de trabalho.

— Oh – exclamou um pouco decepcionada – pensava em ir com Emmett ao clube, e claro até Edward vai, todos vão – exclamou levantando as sobrancelhas um tanto entusiasmada.

— Sério? Edward vai? – perguntei surpresa.

Mas ainda que de verdade me parecia tentador sair e me divertir um pouco, na realidade me sentia cansada e com o corpo exausto, depois de estar todo o dia naquele bosque sem jaqueta em pleno o inverno era um milagre que eu não tivesse gripado a essa altura e o único que ansiava era um banho na banheira quente. Mordi meu lábio inferior dando uma ultima olhada nos outros, e ver o entusiasmo de Alice que brincava com Jasper, era realmente incitante, bom todos eram realmente divertido e passávamos realmente bem, mas o cansaço era maior.

Afastei meu olhar de Rosalie que tinha um olhar de cachorro abandonado que tinha a minha metade convencida de ir, estava a ponto de sucumbir quando meu celular tocou, o olhei – _numero desconhecido – _dizia o identificador. Fiquei nervosa em um segundo, com desespero apertei meus lábios decidindo se atendia ou não – outra vez ele – pensei ansiosa e me afastei da minha amiga para atender.

— Alo? – respondi com o coração literalmente na mão, quando escutei essa voz que estava ficando muito conhecida eu corei.

Meu estomago se contraiu só de pensar nas loucuras que havia estado fazer desde que há aproximadamente três semanas – _jamais deve entrar nesse chat _– pensei enquanto tratava de articular palavra alguma sem soar ansiosa.

— Ocupada? – perguntou com essa voz sensual que me fazia tremer.

E pensar nas chamas telefônicas que havia tido com esse completo estranho a quem só conhecia pelo telefone celular e o nick que havia usado no feliz chat me fazia pensar que realmente eu perdi o juízo ao ser eu que o liguei em mais de uma ocasião, e sim as chamadas eram mutuas, e de preferência a noite, o que estava começando a me fazer ficar viciada nessa espécie de jogo que inclusive as esperava impaciente, muito mais impaciente que as do meu próprio namorado, mas a sensação de estar fazendo algo proibido e louco me fascinava, fazia que meu corpo se enchesse de estranha adrenalina, melhor que tomar drogas. Engoli saliva olhar para Rosalie.

— Não, por que? – respondi afastando um pouco mais dela, e não queria que começasse a se dar conta que esse 'completo estranho quase psicopata' continuava a me ligar – Está louca! Não devia ter dado seu numero sem saber de onde é, podia ser um psicopata! – havia me recriminado com um grito de surpresa minha querida amiga Rosalie quando havia contado de minha pequena grande aventura cibernética.

— Sozinha? – perguntou novamente e meu estomago se apertou com tanta intensidade produto do que aconteceria se me encontrasse sozinha nesse preciso momento. Foi então que eu soube que não podia ir a esse clube, de longe seria mais interessante subir ao meu quarto e ficar no hotel. Senti que Rosalie me chamava e sorri nervosa, e logo respondi ao interlocutor.

— Espere cinco minutos e eu te ligo – lhe disse desligando.

Aproximei-me dela e tratei de fazer que dessa vez minha mentira saísse melhor agora que tinha uma motivação extra para ficar.

— Quem era? – perguntou fumando seu cigarro. Suspirei e a olhei nos olhos, coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos e esse sorriso de boa menina foi suficiente para que ela adivinhasse quem tinha me ligado. Olhou-me de volta e começou a rir.

— Ela o ligador misterioso verdade?

— Sim – confessei ficando corada até que as pupilas dos meus olhos com certeza já não eram mais marrons era vermelho como de um vampiro furioso. Eu ri nervosa e ela me liberou como a boa amiga que sempre era.

— Lhes direi que está com enxaqueca – resolveu e eu respirei aliviada, olhou para os outros que esperava na janela contraria a nossa, suspirou e olhou-me arqueando uma sobrancelha – mas é sério está ficando viciada nas chamadas noturnas da pra ver – me reprovou séria, mas eu a abracei.

— Obrigada – sussurrei enquanto ela sorria e me abraçava de volta.

Apagou seu cigarro e correu até os braços de Emmett, ao que parece lhes comento sobre minha suposta enxaqueca porque todos me olharam com cara de lastima, se despediram com a mão e eu devolvi o gesto sorrindo pesarosa. Apenas se perderam na rua embaixo e entrei no hotel.

Fui apressada até o elevador que me levaria ao meu quarto e pareceu uma eterna espera, ver como se acendia e apagavam os números que indicavam em que andar estava o elevador era tortura. Quando por fim chegou as portas se abriram e sem sequer esperar que as pessoas ao redor saíssem eu entrei, apertei o botão com o numero do andar onde estava meu quarto e me encostei contra a parede do interior. Olhei meu relógio e lhe havia dito cinco minutos faltavam dois para chegar no meu quarto. Peguei entre minhas mãos meu pequeno blackberry e sorri ao pensar na ansiedade que causavam suas chamadas.

Sem me dar conta o elevador parou no meu andar e sai, caminhei rápido pelo corredor sem poder tirar o sorriso do meu rosto, quando cheguei a porta do meu quarto, meu coração acelerou de novo. Apertei os lábios e só pensei que hoje voltaria a falar com ele sobre esses temas tão… tão educativos, e havia aprendido biologia muito mais que em meus anos escolares nessas três semanas.

Eu ri sozinha de puro nervoso e essa situação estava realmente superando-me, como dizia Rosalie, estava ficando viciada, mas não me importava. Deslizei o cartão peça fechadura e minha porta abriu, entrei. Suspirei ao ver que a luz do meu quarto estava baixo, fechei lentamente a porta encostando meu corpo uns minutos antes de fazer o que devia fazer.

Peguei meu celular entre minhas mãos, deslizei meus dedos pela tecla buscando o lugar dos contatos, o contato que me interessava ligar. Ri diante do nome que havia colocado ao meu _'ligador misterioso' _– _Meu amor me perdoe_ – sussurrei apertando o botão de chamada;

**Tuck, tuck, tuck.**

Meu coração acelerou, minha boca secou, mordi meu lábio enquanto esperava que ele atendesse e finalmente no quinto toque ele fez.

— Completamente só – exclamei sem sequer cumprimenta-lo e essa havia sido nossa maneira de nos tratar. O qual me excitava muito, essa rudeza que ele usava era muito atrativa.

— Sentada ou parada? – perguntou com a voz entorpecidamente rouca e meu coração disparou, minha respiração ficou pesada e isso que ainda não disse absolutamente nada, sentei-me no sofá de coro que adornava meu novo quarto.

— Sentada em um lindo sofá, largo com grandes e cômodas almofadas de cor preta, é coro para ser mais exata e você? – respondi com a voz mais sensual que podia fazer ou interpretar e como me agradecia por ser atriz.

— Ao seu lado – sussurrou – justamente atrás de você, tocando levemente suas costas com meu corpo. Como está vestida? – perguntou e era realmente louco o que havia começado a fazer.

Era incrível que estava em um pais distante, tendo esse tipo de chamadas com um completo estranho, mas me encantava e havia despertado um lado que não conhecia em mim. Esse homem havia despertado minha parte pervertida ao máximo tanto que já nenhuma fantasia estava ficando sem que tivesse lhe contato. Era proibido e moralmente mal visto porque eu era uma mulher comprometida, mas me fascinava mesmo assim.

— Jeans de cós baixo, uma blusa e roupa interior preta – respondi encostando-me no sofá para ficar mais cômoda, minhas bochechas coraram levemente e minha temperatura corporal estava incrementando-se perigosamente.

— Ainda perto das suas costas – começou a dizer-me e fechei os olhos para que minha imaginação voasse como havia feito outras noites.

— Deslizo ambas as mãos por seus braços até chegar ao começo da sua blusa, separo o pano do seu corpo que esta quente e justamente perto da base do seu pescoço, começo a deslizar meus lábios perto da sua clavícula logo te dou pequenos beijos úmidos até a base da sua nuca – exclamou e era fascinante como fazia que eu me concentrasse em suas palavras perdendo a noção do tempo e o pudor.

Tomando a iniciativa que não teria se estivesse realmente parado a minha frente.

— Eu seguro em seu corpo e deslizo minhas mãos por seus músculos para sentir você – sussurrei. Mas ele me interrompeu.

— Desço minhas mãos, deslizando por seu peito, meus dedos vão tocando cada um dos botões da sua blusa, e começo a lentamente abrir uma por uma enquanto sussurro no seu ouvido, sente minha respiração quente nele?

— Aham – foi tudo o que pude articular, meu coração estava batendo furioso em minha garganta de somente escutá-lo.

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e agora estava completamente encostada no sofá com meus olhos apertado contendo as reações do meu corpo e com minha mão no lugar que ele estava descrevendo e fazendo exatamente o que estava dizendo.

— Marie? – perguntou chamando-me pelo meu segundo nome e o único que ele conhecia, eu tratei de respirar para seguir com minha parte da história.

— Viro – disse tossindo para fazer minha voz forte – nossos rostos enfrentando-se, estou frente a frente com você, enquanto minha blusa esta aberta deixando-lhe ver – não consegui terminar porque ele me interrompeu.

— Sua linda pele branca, quente, suave e seus seios cobertos pela lingerie preta provocativa, ambos sobem e descem juntos a sua respiração.

A reação que provocou não era de se esperar, saboreei meu lábio com minha língua e segurei o ar para não exclamar um som muito vergonhoso, agora eu o interrompi tomando o controle da situação.

— Coloco minhas mãos em seu peito e deslizo minhas palmas pelo seu torso até chegar ao seu estomago a altura da sua cintura pego entre meus dedos sua camisa e começo a subi-la até tira-la completamente, jogo no chão. Seu torso nu esta a pequenos centímetros de meu peito, me aproximo, inclino meu rosto até fazer meus lábios encontrarem seu pescoço e ali subo com a ponta da minha língua até chegar no lóbulo da sua orelha esquerda – lhe disse e tinha claro que minha voz soava bastante distorcida, mas outro efeito dele e suas conversas era que não importava, não havia vergonha com meu estranho e misterioso ligador. Mas era sua vez na conversa e não ia tirar seu 'papel'.

— Ao mesmo tempo deslizo minhas mãos por suas costas aproximando-te do meu corpo, o faço lentamente até chegar no seu quadril. Viajo com a ponta dos meus dedos até o botão de sua calça.

Minha vez pensei ao imaginar essas mãos fortes e varonil em meu zíper.

— Abro minha boca só o necessário para roçar sutilmente com o interior dos meus lábios úmidos a ponta do lóbulo da sua orelha, enquanto sussurro seu nome – e fiquei em silencio intencional, como eu gostaria de poder ter alguém que seguisse tão bem minhas improvisações.

Esse cara deveria ser ator! Pensei enquanto deslizava minha língua sobre meus lábios em uma tentativa de não perder o ar.

— Desabotoou sua calça, colocou minhas mãos frias em seu interior descendo por suas nádegas até tocar seus músculos acariciando-os – agora pude sentir que sua voz havia distorcido.

Delicioso! Era a única palavra que vinha a mente ao me tocar pensando que era esse estranho. Assim que eu continuei.

— Desço minha boca tocando seu pescoço até a base deste deslizando minha língua quente e úmida com um movimento sutil coloco minhas mãos em seu peito, deslizando meus dedos junto ao meio do seu dorso desnudo e desço dando pequenos beijos inclinando-me lentamente, enquanto o faço separo do contato do seu corpo por uns minutos até parar em seu abdômen. Está constado no sofá, deslizo minhas mãos até seu umbigo onde brinco com minha língua e olho para você.

Uma reação do meu corpo me fez calar minha voz para lhe dar vez no dialogo.

— Meus dedos desabotoam seu corpete que cai sobre meu abdômen deixando livre seus seios que tocam deliciosamente contra minha calça – exclamou ele e quando a voz calou continuei.

— Desabotoou sua calça, e a borda da sua roupa interior parece provocante, desço o zíper descobrindo ainda mais a roupa interior e talvez algo que deseja expressar-se também – agreguei e não pude evitar que um riso escapasse dos meus lábios. Ele endureceu o tremor da sua voz ainda mais rouca, o que era mais sensual e erótico.

— Levanto-me e te beijo nos lábios enquanto fazer que recue agora você sobre o sofá, deixando-me apreciar seus seios nus. Tomo um entre minhas mãos e o acaricio, massageio lentamente ainda beijando seus lábios rompo o beijo mordendo-os lentamente enquanto sinto como seu coração dispara e sua temperatura sobre ainda mais do que já está. Deslizo minha palma quente por toda a sua garganta até chegar a metade dos seus seios e daí sem deixar de olhar para você desço até o começo das suas calcas, que está desabotoada e colocou minha mão embaixo da sua roupa interior a tiro junto com suas calças, deslizando-a suavemente por seu ventre até chegar aos seus joelhos e finalmente tiro a parte exterior da sua perna e quando chego ao joelho apoio a palma para deslizar na parte interior até chegar a base da sua coxa onde deslizo meus dedo pelo osso do seu quadril subindo por seu baixo ventre detendo-me justamente no meio de…

— Ummm! – exclamei interrompendo-o quase na borda de levar isso muito longe.

— Está ai? – perguntou contendo o riso.

— Continue, por favor, não pare – lhe pedi desesperada e era macabro que ele me deixava nessa circunstancia. Suspirou e continuou.

— Beijo seu pescoço e desço até seu peito enquanto minha mão faz pequenos círculos em seu baixo ventre justamente fora as sua parte mais intima… desço beijando todo seu corpo, deslizo minha língua por seu estomago, desço minha mão por suas pernas, enterrando levemente meus dedos nas suas coxas, quando chego ao seu ventre beijo rapidamente deslizando minha língua por toda a extensão do seu ventre até que…

— Não pare! – insisti interrompendo-o com um gritinho apenas audível.

— Meus lábios se topam com seu centro e o toca com suaves beijos, enquanto sente meu hálito quente por cada beijo que te dou… minha língua se introduz junto com a ponta do meu dedo indicado e você…

_**Toc, toc, toc**_

Um suspiro forte escapou dos meus lábios, junto com o som da porta. Abri meus olhos e estava completamente nua no sofá da sala de estar do meu quarto com a boca aberta de impressão e alguém rindo muito forte no telefone.

— Tenho que desligar – anunciei tratando de controlar minha respiração enquanto sentava.

— Deve-me uma conversa onde só você vai falar – me disse acalmando seu riso.

— Amanhã, na mesma hora – assegurei divertida pensando que amanhã voltaria ao meu vicio. Desliguei sem mais.

_**Toc, toc, toc**_

Senti insistentemente enquanto colocava minha roupa interior, a camisa e as calças, arrumei meu cabelo, suspirei para acalmar meu corpo e minha mente, finalmente uns segundos depois abri a porta. Tinha Rosalie em frente a mim com um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto.

— O que está fazendo? – perguntou divertida, enquanto entrava e olhava para todos os lados como que procurando alguém.

— Deus! Bella está muito quente aqui – advertiu abrindo uma janela e a rajada de ar frio entrou no quarto, gelando-me imediatamente e como agradeci que assim fosse. Nós ficamos conversando e ela perguntou sobre meu ligador misterioso.

_**Manhã seguinte Set de gravação**_

Nosso entrou Edward e ai estava meu "namorado vampiro" estava bastante sério, mas tinha seus lábios curvados em um elegante sorriso. Rosalie o observou com estranheza.

— Aconteceu algo divertido? – perguntou brincalhona.

— Nada em absoluto – assegurou ele sacudindo sua cabeça e logo se concentrou em seu roteiro.

Nisso entrou o coordenador de departamento Stuart e nos olhou, em sua mão tinha seu blackberry.

— Garotos que bom que os encontrei juntos – começou a explicar – dado o que passou no outro dia com o atraso de Jasper e como ninguém podia encontra-lo, necessito que me passem todos os seus números não queremos mais ninguém perdido pelo Canadá – disse olhando-nos.

Rosalie foi a primeira a dizer.

— Edward? – o chamou fazendo que se concentrar-se em nós, pegou em sua jaqueta.

— Espera não sei de memória – se desculpou e eu o olhei surpreendida.

Ele me olhou de volta com suficiência.

— É novo – comentou como se isso o fizesse ser menos culpado, nisso comecei a dar o meu

— Anote – exclamei olhando o coordenador, suspirei tomando ar – o meu… enquanto o sexy vampiro encontra o seu… é 08 – e comecei a ditar meu telefone.

Edward me deu um olhar de ódio contido enquanto lutava para encontrar seu número em sua 'nova' aquisição tecnológica.

— Aqui achei – anunciou enquanto seu rosto de iluminava – 09 – exclamou interrompendo-me e começando a dizer o dele. Mas continuamos jogando a quem terminasse antes de dizer.

— 439 – disse ansiosa.

— 544 – acrescentou ele.

— 67 – voltei a dizer junto quando tomou ar.

— 63 – exclamou ele.

— 90 – completei arqueando minhas sobrancelhas. Meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso vitorioso até que sua voz aveludada foi escutada.

— 11 – finalizou ele.

Ambos sem poder evitar abrimos nossos olhos como pratos.

— Era você à noite. – dissemos juntos.

* * *

_**Hmm nova tradução. Essa fic tem como música tema: Phonography da Britney Spears. Procurem a letra e a música. **_

_**Espero que gostem dessa também, e desculpe por não atualizar as outras, mas eu estava em época de provas. **_

_**Beijos e deixem reviews, eles são abertos para anônimos.  
**_

_LPattz_**  
**


	2. Encontro Intimo

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Encontro Intimo **

Ainda não podia acreditar que ela era a garota com quem tinha partilhado todas as chamadas de telefone, era estranho pensar em Bella como a voz por trás da linha e agora estava mais convencido de que o mundo é um lenço. Como foi possível que de tantas mulheres no planeta eu tinha que tropeçado em toda a minha co-star neste chat? Refleti sentando na barrada daquele bar.

Ele tinha ido tirar da minha mente a sua voz e suas palavras, é que eu não podia vê-la com esses olhos. Eu simplesmente me recusava a acreditar que ela esteve comigo em todos as longas noites solitárias. Eu suspirei, olhando ao redor de mim e precisava desesperadamente de mudar a sua voz por outra, precisava sair daquele bar com alguém essa noite, virei no banco para pedir uma cerveja, esperando para me dedicar a observar o local. Preste atenção em torno procurando alguém que pudesse tomar o lugar da minha não tão misteriosa "Marie", e não entendo a razão pela qual não busquei alguém real desde o começo, estava claro que jamais deve se quer pensar em tem esse tipo de conversa com uma completa estranha, as coisas jamais são seguras a menos que veja de frente a pessoa.

— Quer dançar?

Perguntou uma menina da minha idade, tinha um corpo muito bem-dotado e estava vestida totalmente sexy, seus olhos brilhavam de desejo mesmo no escuro do lugar. Eu não me importava saber quem era eu na realidade, nem sequer parei para pensar sobre as consequências de minhas ações, deixe o copo no bar e estendi a minha mão.

— Claro – respondi tratando calar as lembranças e por deus eu precisava apaga-los essas semanas haviam sido macabras.

A menina na minha frente sabia como mexer, eu estava completamente encantado em seus movimentos, até que ao girar-me por ns breves segundos da posição em que estávamos uns olhos muito familiares para mim me fizeram perder a música. Embora eu continuava a dançar com a menina na frente de mim, a minha atenção centrou-se no meio da pista de dança, a pequena e bem definida Bella se desejava entreter por todos os corpos que nos separava, o cabelo comprido e solto jogava com extensão de seus movimentos. Eu mantive a posição que tinha de observar de longe, eu me perguntei quem era e quando o casal saiu da pista de dança a minha visão melhorou. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha surpresa quando percebi quem era o parceiro de dança de Bella, eu sorri ao pensar que o que eu estava testemunhando era a fantasia preenchidas por vários homens no planeta.

A poucos passos e corpos de distancia, estavam elas: Rosalie e Bella dançavam sensuais. De todos os lugares ela tinha de vir aqui? Eu pensei enquanto olhava entusiasmado. E é que o movimento dos seus quadris ao ritmo da música era uma cena para voltar uma e outra vez para sempre. Comecei a fantasiar como seria os quadris se movendo em outra parte da minha anatomia. Pois quando ela percebeu meu olhar insistentemente nos movimentos que estava fazendo, inocentemente minutos atrás, se intensificaram de forma muito mais sensual e se você já vê-la dançar, desta forma foi o suficiente para tirar o fôlego, levando seu corpo para ver sua parceiro de dança provocante e esfregando as mãos na figura de sua amiga era a minha fantasia cumprida em toda a expressão da palavra.

Como Rosalie era mais alta, Bella estava na sua frente, inclinando o corpo contra o peito da primeira, inclinando-se ligeiramente para trás enquanto sua companheira a sujeitava pela cintura, que balançava ao ritmo frenético da música, sem tirar os olhos se aproximava, fazendo a distância entre elas inexistente. Bella colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura de Rosalie e se virou para ficando frente a frente, se aproximou perigosamente até seu pescoço e minha respiração estava congelada naquele exato momento em que Bella deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo de Rosalie, sem tocar desenhando os contornos de seu vanglorioso corpo. Sem lembrar nem qual era o meu nome e com a imaginação através do céu segui assistindo, e tinha certeza que para Rosalie era completamente inocente o jogo, mas Bella estava de propósito, tinha uma intenção diabólica por trás de tal espetáculo.

Ela queria excitar-me e teve sucesso, todo o meu corpo estava reagindo, minha respiração tinha disparado como a temperatura do meu corpo, eu tinha a boca seca e desejava com todas as minhas forças jogar-me neste corpo maldito, sentir seu calor, sua umidade. Eu assisti retraído como Bella movia as mãos no ar e depois deixava para baixo como se abraçando, mordendo o lábio inferior provocadoramente e, foi então que não agüentei mais. Essa mulher não entende que funcionamos de forma diferente? Eu pensei enquanto eu estava na minha posição completamente estático, congelado, com os olhos abertos, por um segundo eu pensei em ir falar com ela. Mas o que você diria? Estúpido se concentre em outra coisa, você está em um lugar público! Eu disse a mim mesmo, eliminando a visão delas, mas não conseguiu manter-me longe, ou desviada para outra coisa.

Dançando a minha atenção foi desviada para cada meio segundo até onde elas estavam e seu show, não pude deixar de observar a sua anatomia detalhadamente, passando por todas as partes do seu corpo devia estar imaginando como o seu suado corpo dançava e o desejo de tê-la em meus braços estava comendo minha alma por dentro, essa mulher tinha que ser minha resolvi na borda de perder a razão.

Em um momento de distração a garota na minha frente cruzou suas mais em meu pescoço aprisionando seu corpo contra o meu e voltei a realidade, virou-me fazendo-me ficar de costas para minha fantasia pessoal, seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu e em qualquer circunstancia teria sido perfeito, mas essa noite eu queria outros lábios em frente aos meus,

— Que tal se fossemos embora?

Ela perguntou com um tom de malícia, mas a olhei confuso, realmente queria ir, mas não exatamente com ela. Suspirei e coloquei minha melhor cara de desculpas. Eu segurei as suas mãos, e braços e me libertou da prisão.

— Desculpe, mas não hoje à noite.

Eu respondi e, provavelmente, quebrei o seu coração e seu orgulho, mas que ela iria superar. Com o coração literalmente na boca e com a razão perdida a busquei com os olhos entre a multidão as minhas duas co-stars, mas não havia sinal de nenhuma. Embora a música fosse estridente, eu não conseguia ouvir nada, com o ritmo frenético do meu coração tão ensurdecedor, as imagens que haviam sido feitas segundo atrás, vieram à minha mente como o melhor dos filmes. Eu tinha de encontra-a, hoje à noite não ia fugir, mau por mau eu pensei que nós tínhamos uma conversa pendente, pensei.

Andei até o centro da pista de dança decidido apostar tudo por tudo, mas quando cheguei ao local onde tinha sido a dança, eu só encontrei mais pessoas, mas nenhuma delas estavam lá. Em um momento de lucidez aventurei que talvez estava com Emmett, peguei o meu celular e estava pronto para apertar o botão quando eu percebi que seria óbvio demais perguntar. Respirar e rastreei os olhos olhando para o resto do locar apenas para perceber que Bella não estava lá.

Um pouco decepcionado e justo quando ia desistir, seus longos cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos escuros encontraram os meus. Ela estava diante de mim, poucos metros nos separavam, ela estava em uma espécie de plataforma, o sorriso gravado em seu rosto nas mãos tinha um copo, talvez uma bebida, jogou com um canudo na boca longa e perfeita um carmim profundo. Ela olhou para mim e começou a deslizar os lábios provocatoriamente pelo pequeno canudo, eu olhava extasiado até deslizar a ponta da língua sobre os lábios e me deixou sem fôlego com a cena. Este incentivo foi o último que eu precisava para as minhas pernas começarem a se mover em sua direção estava prestes a chegar onde estava, quando as pessoas passaram entre nós.

Quase disparei nesse mesmo instante, lutei firmemente para me afastar desses corpos que pareciam confabulados em me impedir de me aproximar, mas uma vez que pude chegar até sua posição percebi que ela tinha caminhado até o bar, ao lado estava uma entrada que parecia ser um corredor e não tinha idéia de onde estávamos indo, mas eu andei até lá, não havia como escapar.

Segui-a pelo corredor e ela parecia bastante divertida por meu desespero para encontrá-la. Até quando sai pela porta de serviço um frio me pegou no ambiente, mas o lugar era escuro e era um beco fechado, olhei em todos os lugares, mas nenhum sinal de Bella estava para entrar quando eu senti o corpo quente por trás de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Devo-lhe uma conversa onde eu apenas tenho que falar, mas que tal se a conversa fpr em tempo real.

Engoli saliva enquanto lentamente girava na minha posição e ai a tinha diante de mim, seus olhos brilharam e estavam de um chocolate. Seus lábios se chocaram contra os meus e sem muita explicação me empurrou contra a parede que estava a poucos passos de distância atrás de nós. Nós nos beijamos desesperados e avançamos alguns metros além da porta de serviço, entrando no beco.

Meus lábios lutaram ferozmente para separar os seus, e seu hálito quente encheu minha boca, nossas línguas massagearam-se como um momento perfeito e foi incrível que tinha beijado aquela boca em várias outras ocasiões, mas nunca antes, como nós estávamos fazendo agora. Seus lábios eram suaves e delicados como um desejo proibido, eu peguei o seu corpo e pressionei contra a parede fria quebrando o beijo para respirar, abaixe lentamente pelo seu pescoço, desenhando com a ponta da minha língua um caminho até a base desse. Neste ponto, sua respiração era muito irregular, bem como a minha.

— Achei que ia falar.

Murmurei contra a base de seu pescoço, apertando minha língua na sua clavícula e levantei o meu rosto, separando o que é necessário para exalar a uma curta distância do seu ouvido, senti-me como seu corpo se encolheu. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao pensar em como sua voz soaria se eu tivesse que falar neste momento e a curiosidade me picava realmente queria ouvi-la falar, queria ouvir aquela voz distorcida pelo o que estava acontecendo.

— Nesse ponto as palavras sobram.

Respondeu de volta, abrindo seus olhos, suas mãos pequenas e frágeis agarraram minha camisa na altura do tórax levando meu rosto de volta para o dela, que virou-se para beijar-me mais apaixonadamente e minhas mãos percorriam suas costas, até seus quadris e puxei-a colocando-a com os meus. Naquele momento eu senti um pouco de pressão exercida forçando-me a mim desta vez, eu que estava encostado na parede.

Fiquei surpreendido com a sua iniciativa, essa forma brusca, mas certamente o que me desconectava de uma maneira fascinante era o seu olhar, essa inocência misturada com uma vontade me fez perceber que estava completamente excitada e o melhor de tudo estava completamente sóbria, assim que não estava fazendo nada que não se lembraria mais tarde.

Ela pegou meu queixo em suas mãos e beijou mordendo levemente e até meu pescoço, deslizando por entre os dedos os botões de minha camisa e sem percebei, tinha-o completamente desabotoado enquanto traçava um caminho com os seus lábios beijando meu dorso nu. Sob a minha barriga e naquele momento senti suas mãos na minha cintura.

— Espera.

Eu disse pegando suas mãos e tentando regular a minha respiração. Será que íamos fazer lá no beco? Pensei mais preocupado se alguém nos visse seria a nossa ruína, devemos reconhecer que era mais para ela do que para mim, isto é, os dois ela tinha um namorado que todos sabiam. Houve também um ponto notável, ela ignorou-me por quase três semanas e de repente do nada eu queria dormir comigo, com certeza havia algo errado.

— Sei que deseja tanto ou mais do que eu.

Provocou-me sussurrando no meu ouvido, ato seguido pela mordida no lóbulo da minha orelha com o toque dos seus lábios quente e úmidos na minha pele eu esqueci: da dignidade e do seu namorado.

Eu senti suas mãos da vagarem pelo meu torso nu e parar na borda da calça, deslizou dois dedos em minha cintura, puxando um pouco e toque era como um choque elétrico muito estimulante para deixar ir.

— Sem arrependimentos?

Perguntei de volta com um fio de voz, pegando suas mãos nas minhas, levantando e colocando na sua cabeça, seu corpo foi contra a parede, me separei um pouco, a olhei sério.

— Hoje eu sou completamente sua.

Respondeu, beijando e mordendo meu lábio inferior, deslizei minha mão para baixo do seu braço, desenhando o contorno de sua camisa em seu peito e chegando até a cintura. Com a outra mão estava segurando a mão presa contra a parede e lembrando uma das muitas conversas que tivemos, essa noite ela iria se tornar realidade.

Desci minhas pelos seus quadris, apertando suas nádegas sobre a roupa, enquanto atingi a borda da sua saia, eu coloquei minha mão por baixo do pano e levantei completamente nas coxas, meus dedos encontraram a pele quente e suave de sua virilha, torcei os meus dedos em sua calcinha e puxei para baixo até os joelhos. Com a minha perna tinha que separa a sua própria e com meu pé empurrei a calcinha até o chão, tirando-a.

Quando levantei os olhos do chão aproximou seu rosto do meu e me beijou, eu senti a pressão de suas mãos lutando para se libertar da prisão e deixa ir, cruzar as mãos no meu pescoço e enterrou os dedos no meu cabelo, brincando com eles enquanto me beijava, mordia os meus lábios, e eu os dela, chupei lóbulo da sua orelha e em resposta ela enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço. Minhas mãos estavam acariciando suas coxas, uma de suas mãos tirou a minha camisa revelando meus ombros e deslizou a língua sobre eles, minhas mãos ansiosas viajaram sob sua camisa para lhe tocar, tantas noites que ela tinha fantasiado e imperfeitamente descrito nossas conversas. Pessoalmente, sua pele era muito mais suave do que eu poderia ter imaginado, e sua figura era perfeitamente delicada, seu perfume era sutil, mas provocante e sua pele estava completamente encharcada com o cheiro. Como não tinha notado tantas coisas se antes havíamos estado tão próximos? Pensei.

Com cada toque de minhas mãos, seu corpo tremia, desci rapidamente minha mão para o interior do seu joelho e lentamente subi pela sua perna até que eu atingi o seu íntimo. Ela levantou as pernas cruzando na altura da minha cintura, o que me permitiu ter mais espaço para acariciá-la, desta vez teria alguém para fazer por ela. Passei por todo o comprimento da sua perna acariciando até as nádegas, me separei e só faltava desabotoar a maldita blusa que ela estava vestindo, mas era perder muito tempo com isso, assim que peguei entre meus dedos e abri estourando os cinco botões infames, seu peito em um sutiã vermelho foi exposto, combinavam com sua pele branca, que se movia em harmonia com sua respiração.

Naquele momento eu senti que ela enfiou a mão para trás na minha calça puxando meu corpo era dela, que me excitou sobre maneira, e certamente ela já estava sentindo o meu corpo a respondendo.

Introduzi minha língua em sua boca saboreando cada parte do seu calor. Nossos lábios se cariciavam e beijavam no final ela sugava meu lábio inferior um pouco antes de separar. Era realmente linda assim com o cabelo bagunçado, os lábios rosados pelo atrito do beijo, seu peito se movendo furiosamente ao ritmo da sua respiração e aquele olhar de desejo e luxúria que era impagável. Baixei o olhar para seus seios e percebi que seu sutiã estava se abria na frente. Sorri ao pensar que sua roupa toda estava pensando em uma situação. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha quando finalmente o abri e viu que eu havia planejado, a risada que ela soltou a traiu. Deslizei minha mão acariciando sua pele nua e ela fechou os olhos com o meu contato.

Estremeci ao sentir suas mãos na minha calça, com a roupa interior incluída, revelando a necessidade que sentia o meu corpo de concretizar o que tínhamos fantasiado tantas noites. Sem dúvida, com uma velocidade impressionante minhas mãos voaram para o seu fundo para levantá-lo à altura que a situação pedia, no mesmo minuto que suas pernas enrolaram-se em torno de minha cintura, nossos corpos se fundiram em um só, um delicioso gemido escapou dos seus lábios quando a pressionei contra a parede, fazendo-a minha.

Meus movimentos foram lentos, mas aumentaram a medida que sentia as suas mãos percorrem minhas costas fazendo meus desenhos em minha coluna vertebral, quando suas unhas se enterravam produto dos movimentos fortes e consistentes de nossos corpos minha vontade de fazê-la gritar crescia, queria que dissesse meu nome, que o sussurrasse uma e outra vez.

Senti como apertou suas pernas atraindo meu corpo mais profundamente em seu interior, e a sensação era maravilhosa.

Me separei e deslize minha mão pelo seu rosto, abri minha mão para segurar seu pescoço, ela fechou os olhos diante o contato com a minha outra mão desci até um dos seus seios e massageei por alguns minutos, desci por seu dorso, até seu estomago, desenhando sua figura até chegar em seu quadril e a atrai até mim. Os movimentos ficaram mais intensos e ela arqueou as costas separando-se levemente da parede.

— Diga! – articulei quase sem voz – Diga!

Insisti enquanto mordia levemente seu ombro e minha voz estava completamente distorcida pelo prazer que eu estava sentindo. Para evitar a perda de estabilidade de coloquei uma mão contra a parede para fazer o movimento mais rápido e profundo, os nossos corpos dançavam em uníssono e senti o seu corpo estremeceu, ia acabar faltavam só apenas alguns segundos, mas eu queria ouvir de seus lábios, meu nome .

— Edward – sussurrou entrecortada enquanto seu corpo estremeceu e caiu contra o meu pescoço.


	3. Jogo Perverso

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Jogo Perverso**

Lembrar o que havia acontecido entre ele e eu a exatamente meia hora me fazia tremer e é que jamais em minha vida havia plantado o tema de enganar meu namorado, o remorso me consumiu e ainda sentia suas caricias em meu corpo. Mas logo depois de escutar por meses "vocês tem muita química juntos" a curiosidade havia me picado e logo tinha descoberto que ele era o telefonista misterioso. Junto com saciam minha curiosidade havia comprovado de primeira mão que era um excelente amante. Quando escutava sobre a química me disse: então por que desperdiçar?, pensei rindo das loucuras que esse homem me fazia fazer. Sem duvidas não pude evitar de pensar em como ia olhá-lo nos olhos depois de ter tido esse encontro tão… íntimo. Como conseguiria terminar de filmar o filme sem que ninguém se desse conta que entre nós algo estava acontecendo? E não nos ajudava o fato de que as cenas que faltavam eram justamente as mais fogosas entre Anthony e Marie.

Entrei na ducha para acalmar o sentimento de culpa, suas caricias e todo seu aroma que ainda estava impregnado em meu corpo como uma marca de fogo. Enquanto tirava minha roupa percebi que minha blusa não tinha botões, uma lembrança fugaz de suas mãos rasgando o tecido inundou minha mente luxuosa e não pude evitar de contrair meu corpo diante essa lembrança, minhas bochechas automaticamente se tingiram de um vermelhão intenso quando deixei cair no chão a evidencia de uma noite envolta de chamas, chamas de paixão.

Abri a água do chuveiro e entrei. Estava quente, me fascinava sentir essa sensação quente percorrer meu corpo nu. O que ele estaria fazendo agora? Perguntei-me de repente e era estranha a sensação de imaginar Edward nu. Lembrar do seu abdômen bem tonificado, seus braços perfeitamente delineados, a maneira que sustentava em fazer-me sua, fechei meus olhos pensando nele, em suas fogosas caricias. Coloquei minha cabeça embaixo da água e deixei que golpeasse meu rosto, tinha que calar esse desejo que havia despertado com toda sua magnificência minha co-estrela de reparto.

— Dorminhoca hora de acordar… temos um longo dia e você tem cinco minutos para tomar café da manhã!

Senti Rose me chamar ao longe e como odiava que subornava a recepcionista para que lhe desse a chave do meu quarto. Suspirei colocando minha almofada sobre a cabeça, mas ela sentou na beirada da cama e a tirou.

— Eu perdi você a noite.

Começou a me dizer e tinha razão a noite havia perdido a cabeça, a razão, escassamente sabia ou tinha noção de como voltar e se não tivesse sido por Edward que me trouxe jamais teria chegado ao hotel, era um fato irrefutável estava completamente perdida em Edward Cullen.

— Fui embora antes, minha cabeça estava doendo – respondi e minha curiosa e suspicaz amiga arqueou uma sobrancelha incrédula.

— Sabia que Edward estava no bar ontem a noite – comentou como quem não quer nada e fiquei um tempo pensando que talvez ela teria visto algo.

Por meio segundo estive a ponto de me entregar, mas logo recobrei a consciência, era impossível que alguém tivesse nos visto, havíamos estado todo o tempo naquele beco que era bastante escuro, tudo tinha ocorrido longe da porta e quando havíamos saído o fizemos com cuidado procurando justamente que ninguém nos visse. A observei fixamente nos olhos.

— Sério? Nem sequer o vi – menti e me senti uma ridícula, claro que o havia visto, sentido e tido em toda a extensão da palavra.

Agora não havia nada que eu não soubesse dele ou que Edward não soubesse de mim. Tinha claro que nossa relação profissional-amizade, havia sofrido uma mudança completa depôs de ontem.

Vesti e desci para tomar café como se nada tivesse acontecido, claro que meu estomago estava apertado, sentia borboletas de puro nervoso de tê-lo em frente a mim. O que iríamos falar? Não sei se para minha má sorte ou boa, ele estava sentado normalmente, entre o resto do elenco tomando café da manhã distraído, com as costas das mãos apoiadas na cadeira de Emmett. Parei justo antes de entrar no restaurante do hotel. Como teria que cumprimentá-lo? Perguntei-me frenética nos escassos passos que faltavam para que todos me vissem, pisando cada vez mais curto, demorando o encontro até chegar a bendita mesa. A voz dançarina de Alice se sentiu.

— Bella que bom que está aqui quero mostrar umas fotografias que apareceram publicadas, são de ontem no Bar – exclamou e eu fiquei estática olhando-a sem articular uma palavra, o mesmo fez Edward que junto com levantar o olhar e dirigir direto a mim de maneira penetrante e pouco discreta, seu olhar se desviou do meu e ficou olhando o vazio – perfeito por fim fomos descobertos – foi o que gritou meu eu interior, as batidas do meu coração aumentaram frenéticamente.

Uma angustia sem controle se apoderou de mim, mais foi só de pensar em que circunstâncias haviam nos tomado essas fotografias – _Jacob_ – sussurrei mentalmente e o peso da culpa me tomou, queria que a terra me comesse de forma literal. Minha expressão mudou e tinha claro que meu rosto havia desfigurado em questão de segundos, desejava com todo meu pode desaparecer, logo estava a ponto de cair desmaiada da impressão quando o sorriso de Alice me fez pensar que talvez não era o que eu imaginava.

Caminhei tremendo com passos curtos e pouco precisos o que evidentemente não era aconselhável dada minha torpeza inata, mas hoje não me apurava no absoluto chegar até o seu lado. Suspirei com alívio ao ver que eram fotografias de quando havíamos chegado no tal estabelecimento. Todas as fotografias que apareciam no periódico haviam sido tiradas da rua, onde "nós" não existia. Nesse preciso momento sofri um flash de imagens e lembrei dos paparazzi que nos seguiram até o hotel, soltei a respiração de maneira pausada quando também lembrei que nos haviam permitido entrar pela segurança e como agradeci por esse fato.

Claro que, meu alivio se viu reduzido em questão de segundos, por confabulação divina o único lugar disponível na mesa era em frente a ele, para ser mais exata entre Alice que permanecia cismada com o periódico que tinha em suas mãos e Esme que permanecia em silencio enquanto tomava café seguramente pensando em algo ou talvez em alguém. Um tanto resignada a encará-lo pelas primeira vez, desde a noite, caminhei até a cadeira procurando acalmar meu rubor inicial que certamente já estava dando para sentir seu olhar verde furtivo e insistente, ia sentar-me quando outra vez uma onda de perguntas disparou no meu subconsciente, se apresentaram varias interrogações em minha mente, tilintavam como placas de néon e nenhuma parecia ter uma resposta coerente, minha consciência estava em pleno processo de fazer-me responsável do irresponsável que havia me portado à noite: Devia olhá-lo? Sorri talvez dizer algo? E claro estava que nenhuma teria uma boa resposta, ao menos não uma correta – vamos Bella é uma mulher comprometida – me disse enquanto retirava a cadeira e acomodava meu corpo para finalmente sentar-me para tomar café. Não alcancei a olha-lo nem sequer a me acomodar na minha cadeira quando o produtor executivo nos interrompeu, dirigiu seu olhar para mim e falou com voz firme.

— Bella querida – chamou com doçura – te importaria conceder uma entrevista a essa linda repórter, de que revista vocês são queridos? – perguntou enquanto o olhar cravando seus olhos em seu corpo de maneira pouco dissimulada. E se a garota era realmente bonita, mas tão pouco era deslumbrante.

— Teen Vogue – respondeu com essa voz chorosa, mas muito segura e como odiava isso nos repórteres tinham a capacidade de me intimidar.

A garota de estatura média, quase do meu porte, com o cabelo castanho talvez um ruivo escuto, longo cujo a cor dos olhos fazia jogo com seu cabelo e com um sorriso um tanto fingido, olhou-me entusiasmada e divertida – _Salva pela campainha_ – pensei também eu entusiasmada por sair de uma situação sem nem sequer abrir a boca. Não esperei que me pedisse duas vezes e o ato em seguida levantei-me, estendi a mão para cumprimentá-la.

— Muito prazer, meu nome é Jéssica – apresentou-se a repórter e eu sorri aliviada.

— O prazer é meu – cumprimentei com a voz monótona.

Nos sentamos a uma mesa de distancia de onde os outros estavam. Dessa vez enquanto ela fazia a entrevista nossos olhares se encontraram, Edward fingia estar lendo o jornal, mas nem sequer mudava a folha, seus olhos disfarçados estavam cada vez mais evidentes. Não podia negar que se via realmente divino, com seu cabelo de bronze despenteado, como sempre, e essa camisa branca de colo branco simples em seu corpo lhe dava um ar causalmente sexy. Seus jeans azuis desgastados eram o complemente perfeito a essa aparência de símbolo sexual que trazia no meio do pais da cabeça. Distanciei meu olhar, um tanto incomoda da sua, para enfocar na repórter da minha frente.

— Como este são quase dois meses que está aqui no Canadá, sente falta de alguém especial? Imagino que é duro estar tanto tempo longe de seus entes queridos? – perguntou um tanto suspicaz e só respondi a ultima das perguntas.

Ela tinha razão era difícil, muito, considerando que está em outro país longe de sua família pensei enquanto tomava ar para falar.

— Da para se acostumar assim é esse negocio alem disso não é tanto tempo estamos terminando de gravar o filme, logo voltarei para casa – respondi tratando de mudar o tema, mas algo os repórteres jamais esquecem.

— Sente falta do seu namorado? Imagino que conversam sempre?

Foram as seguintes perguntas e fiquei gelada. Sentia sua falta? Me perguntei introspectivamente e sem poder evitar meus olhos se moveram na direção de Edward. Notei como apertou sua mandíbula, mas não levantou o olhar para encontrar com o meu, ao contrario, pela primeira vez em todo o transcorrer do café da manhã, a página do jornal. Essa atitude que teve foi a que mais me fez perceber do evidente, mas que para mim não tinha sido, Edward estava escutando sem perder um detalhe.

O que eu diria agora para a repórter? Era possível que eu gostasse? Por acaso existia um "nós"? Como odiava essa voz interior tomando controle completo dos meus pensamentos, e começava a interrogar-me descontroladamente. Queria esclarecer todos esses pensamentos, tratei de me concentrar, mas foi impossível, minha mente divagava por todas as alternativas, pelas lembranças da noite anterior, foram só segundos, mas cada um que passava as coisas se complicavam mais. Tirei meu olhar dele e posei nesses penetrantes e exaustivos olhos jornalísticos na minha frente, Jéssica me olhava atenta e tinha um sorriso no rosto de vitória, esperava pacientemente por minha resposta, mas eu duvidei. Estava claro que ela esperava que lhe disse algum indicio sobre algum rumor que pudesse utilizar como titulo, não cairia em seu jogo.

— Claro que sinto falta dele – respondi sem perder o passo – normalmente não estamos tanto tempo separados, Jacob regulamente me visita nas locações, mas agora tem outros compromissos, de forma que não vejo a hora de voltar para casa e encontrar-me com ele – conclui.

Apenas o fiz e de maneira abruta uma cadeira caiu contra o chão, Edward havia se levantado da sua cadeira atraindo a atenção do resto. Todos ficaram olhando uns mais estranhos que outros incluindo eu. A batida do meu coração disparou, e um impulso de querer pará-lo, de explicar minhas palavras me embargou – espera um momento – reflexionei – O que é explicar? Por que tem que pará-lo? Vamos só foi saciar sua curiosidade ou havia sido outra coisa? – perguntou-me a voz da minha consciência e outra vez me traiu a moral, meus nervos dispararam, mas tomei ar tratando de clarear. Logo quis fulminar todos que tivessem na minha frente, queria terminar com essa terrível entrevista nesse mesmo momento, mas uma vez mais a idéia veio até mim: tinha que fingir, depois de tudo era atriz. Enquanto escutava o resto das perguntas não pude evitar de concluir que esse dia ia ser muito longo, mas quando lembrei que durante todo o dia estaria junto com ele.

Estava deitada na cama que utilizaríamos para fazer a cena das "vantagens de uma cama" e como odiei a roteirista nesse momento. Não podia simplesmente ter ignorado aquela parte como haviam ignorado outras tantas cenas para meu juízo interessante e crucial. Por acaso era necessário exacerbar justamente está, mas claro quando um mais deseja as coisas menores acontecem. Fiquei sabendo da maneira literalmente em como aquela cama tinha utilidade, deitei de bruços dando as costas para a câmera que estavam preparando para filmar. Minha razão batia a mil só de pensar que Edward chegaria a qualquer minuto e como ia raciocinar, em estrito rigor não havíamos conversado desde à noite anterior, e não era que tivéssemos falado muito, mas ainda que vontade de conversar não me faltava, me sentia um tanto coibida respeito a que dizer – Eu fique bem, obrigada – não era o comentário esperado para depois do que aconteceu conosco ou sim? Me perguntei enquanto sentia os passos de alguém atrás de mim.

Apertei meu olhos, minhas mãos tremiam esperando sentir aquela conhecida e suave voz, que a esse ponto, estava me transtornando. Ainda que não explicava como antes não havia notado. Apertei a colcha com minha mão quando senti que rodeou a cama para tomar seu lugar dentro da cena romântica: Edward devia deitar-se a um espaço da minha posição, justamente em frente ao meu rosto.

— Perfeito chegou a hora da verdade – exclamou o diretor com um risinho nos lábios e senti o peso do seu corpo sobre a cama, apagaram as luzes deixando só o necessário que tinha da lua, em uma tentativa que o plano não ficasse completamente escuro.

O guia era bastante descritivo nessa parte da história e ao contemplar esses olhos verdes e a feição de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas de maneiras picante e suspicaz comprovei que Edward não ia deixar nenhum detalhe dessas indicações. Tinha esse sorriso maldito marcado em seu nível e perfeito rosto, uma que era impossível ocultar, virou seu corpo de lado, levou a mão até meu rosto. Fiquei tensa sem poder fazer ou dizer nada, supostamente eu tinha que estar dormindo, mas a curiosidade matou o gato como dizem por ai e ao contrário de toda a regra tinha meus olhos entreabertos para espiar. Quando senti sua palma quente acariciar meu rosto com um sutil e delicado movimento não pude evitar o sorriso que saiu involuntário e de uma maneira totalmente vergonhosa. Ainda que tratei de relaxar minha expressão para evitar ser tão evidente não pude – isso é perverso – disse mim mesma, enquanto sentia sua mão descer por meu pescoço acariciando-me de uma maneira pouco profissional.

— Não foi minha intenção acordar você – sussurrou com essa voz doce característica do personagem.

Quando abri meus olhos ele estava frente a frente, nariz com nariz, seus lábios torcidos nesse sorriso pervertidamente sexy estavam seduzindo-me sem escrúpulos e com muitas testemunhas. Apertei meus lábios e era minha vez dentro da cena, estendi minhas mais que se encontraram com as suas, ele me aproximou de seu peito aconchegando-me contra ele e longe de ser frio e duro, como dizia a descrição do personagem, ele era quente e suave, como o senti na noite anterior.

De fato ali comprovei que os beijos para a cena haviam acabado e como eu agradecia, Edward estava me beijando de uma maneira muito, mas muito real, atrás havia ficado a ficção, não beijava só meus lábios se não beijava toda a minha boca, acariciava minha língua com a própria de uma maneira deliciosa. De fato nós passávamos por alto varias linhas porque não seguíamos beijando até que lembrei que tinha mais pessoas ao nosso redor, outra vez a consciência e prudência me embargaram, graças a Deus.

— Bem-vindo ao lar. – articulei com a voz afogada produto da excitação enquanto me separava do seu rosto, Edward me beijou o pescoço em resposta e o suspiro foi inevitavelmente vergonhoso.

— Isso é muito bom – disse de volta e fechei meus olhos enquanto apertava seu pescoço contra meus braços fazendo que nossos corpos se aproximassem.

O seguinte era completamente necessário para a cena, mas como desejei estar sozinha nesse momento. Quando senti suas mãos percorrer pela segunda vez meu corpo reconheci o que até a manhã estava negando esse homem me atraia, e muito sério. Havia perdido a cabeça completamente por ele. Edward fazia algo que jamais pensei que alguém fazia, eu o desejava de uma maneira doentia. Era como se logo tivesse me transformado em Marie e estivesse perdidamente apaixonada por Anthony, quando chegou ao eco da minha clavícula regressei a realidade.

— Não quero provocar sua ira prematuramente – murmurando molhando minha pele com seus lábios –, mas importa-se em me dizer o motivo de você rejeitar essa cama? – perguntou-me e se tivéssemos sozinhos a resposta seria completamente pecaminosa, mas teria que me controlar.

Alem disso estávamos atuando, não estava falando comigo realmente, estava falando com Marie, e ele falava como Anthony não como Edward. Por que minha vida se tornou tão complicada de repente?, pensei enquanto sentia como fazia que me sentasse encaixada sobre ele e percorria com seus lábios toda a extensão do meu pescoço, se supõe que Maria devia respirar agitadamente, mas me saiu de maneira natural sem nenhum esforço, realmente estava mais que agitada a esse ponto. Não pude passar por alto outra coisa ao sentar-me no seu colo, Edward se encarregou que me desse conta que não somente eu que estava fazendo realidade a ficção se não ele também.

— A cama? – seguiu e não podia concentrar-me nas linhas, não sentindo como seu corpo estava reagindo – eu acho ótima – acrescentou divertido tomando meu quadris e aprisionando contra seu corpo.

Concentre-se Bella tem que falar, é sua vez, disse a mim mesma entre dificultosos desejos que percorriam minha mente. É que estava imaginando tudo sem necessidade de maçãs.

— É… desnecessária – articulei por fim enquanto sentia como me girava para ficar deitado sobre mim.

Minhas pernas se acomodavam perfeitas uma a cada lado do seu corpo e devia apostar que nesse set a temperatura era muito alta.

— Isso é discutível – disse contendo o riso – isso aqui seria difícil em um sofá – explicou e não entendia como demônios podia lembrar de cada linha, cada coisa e ainda assim ser ele.

Por que não era Anthony que estava falando, tinha em frente a mim o ator, de carne e osso, não a ficção. Para meu gosto preferia cem por cento ao homem e não o personagem. Me fez tremer de verdade quando passou sua língua pela borda dos meus lábios.

— Você mudou de idéia? – perguntei lembrando minhas falas em uma respiração bastante real e espero que achassem que eu fosse boa atriz se não morreria de vergonha. Nesse minuto com meus olhos abertos como pratos esperando a sua seguinte fala senti a voz do diretor.

— Corta! – gritou o direto e me assustei – Ficou magnífico! – acrescentou aproximando-se de nós – mas vamos fazer um intervalo, acho que tem muito calor humano por aqui – comentou divertido enquanto olhava a tela entre suas mãos seguramente retrocedendo e repetindo a cena que havíamos recém feito.

Edward estava deitado na cama e eu ainda permanecia tentando controlar a respiração deitada de costas. Olhou-me bastante divertido e me estendeu uma mão para ajudar-me, a tomei sem resistência e levantei-me, quando estávamos frente a frente falou.

— Se você quisesse poderia mostrar-lhe outras bondades que tem as camas – murmurou em meu ouvido, seus olhos topázios por lentes de contato eram hipnotizantes tanto como seu perfume. Não pude esconder o sorriso do meu rosto.

_Água, água com muito gelo_ disse a mim mesma tratando de controlar a respiração. Seu duvidas que era muito mais fácil trabalhar com semelhante incentivo por trás e é que se tivesse sabido que seria assim apaixonante talvez teria caído na curiosidade dois filmes atrás. Estava cismada contemplando meu reflexo no espelho em frente a mim, tinha apoiada ambas as mãos de cada lado sobre a mesa de maquiagem em meu camarim quando senti meu telefone celular vibrar – _Jacob chamando_ – tilintava na tela por uns segundos duvidei em atender, mas finalmente o fiz.

— Oi meu amor como você está? – perguntei atropeladamente antes que ele se quer falasse.

— Bem – respondeu meio confuso com meu entusiasmado cumprimento – com saudade – acrescentou e estava certa que tinha esse cara de cachorrinho abandonado que tanto me fascinava, podia inclusive imaginar o biquinho que fazia quando o havia dito. Comecei a falar com ele enquanto julgava com uns frascos que estavam sobre o mostrador.

— Quanto sente minha falta? – lhe perguntei e era muito estranho estar tendo essa conversa justo cinco minutos depois que havia estado em braços de outro.

— Muito, sinto falta dos seus sorriso, seus lábios, seus beijos, seus gemidos, seu corpo quente entre meus braços, saudade de te acariciar – Jacob respondeu com a voz apaixonada e fechei meus olhos pensando nas tantas vezes que havíamos fazer amor em casa porque com Jacob era o único homem que havia feito amor até agora, realmente eu o amava. Sua chamada havia sido oportuna para tirar-me dos país das maravilhas para a realidade.

Estava absorta em suas palavras, deslizando meus dedos por um frasco que estava sobre a mesa enquanto meu namorado falava quando senti uns lábios quentes em meu pescoço que me fizeram regressar a realidade, bom a outra realidade, uma onde meu príncipe azul estava montado no cavalo branco.

Abri meus olhos assustada e ia gritar quando senti a palma de sua mão em minha boca abafando o grito antes que saísse da minha garganta. Olhei o espelho aterrorizada pela ousadia que não tinha acreditado jamais ser capaz de fazer e ali estava Edward atrás de mim observando-me de maneira diligente, tinha sua outra mão em minha cintura, quando estava certo que não ia gritar desceu sua mão da minha boca, percorrendo meu pescoço até chegar aos meus seios traçando um caminho de caricias até meu estômago onde apertou sua palma com uma fúria inexplicável pegando a roupa entre seus dedos o que provocou que meu corpo fosse contra o seu.

Engoli saliva nervosa por seu olhar, na verdade estava impactada olhando seu reflexo, seus olhos verdes estavam intensos, sua mandíbula rígida e seus lábios franzidos. Sem tirar o olhar de mim colocou sua boca na altura do meu ouvido e exalou seu quente hálito sobre dele para logo morder meu lóbulo.

— Sinto falta de deslizar minhas mãos por seu torso nu e acariciar seus seios, sinto falta de deslizar lentamente meus dedos até o botão da sua calça – eram as palavras de Jacob ao telefone e que escutava pelo outro lado da linha.

Edward estava fazendo realidade aquilo, tinha seus dedos brincando contra a minha pele nua, traçava linhas por meu estomago enterrando sua cabeça contra meu pescoço sem perder-me de vista, começou a sugar com pequenos beijos a pele sensível dessa aérea, abafei o arquejo abrindo minha boca. Não pude evitar de morder meu lábio inferior diante da deliciosa sensação, o contato quente do seu hálito contra minha pele me provocava uma corrente elétrica que fez cada partícula da minha pele eriçar.

— Quero fazer amor com você Bella, quero ter você entre meus braços, quero sentir como geme, como me toca – acrescentou com um fio de voz meu amado namorado e a mão de Edward estava em minha cintura, de maneira certeza e precisa entrou por debaixo da camisa. O frio contato de sua palma com minha pele quente me fez exclamar um pequeno gemido audível o que animou ainda mais a Jacob.

— Quero sentir seus seios nus contra minha pele, quero que sinta meu corpo contra o seu – concluiu Jake.

E ainda com o olhar perdida nos olhos verdes do meu amante senti como este começou a acariciar meu corpo, primeiro o fez sobre meu corpo até que seus dedos subiram até a altura dos meus ombros, lentamente, deslizou a alça para o lado. Estava mordendo a base do meu pescoço umedecendo levemente quando, sem poder deter-lo, seus dedos abriram o botão da minha calça e desceu o zíper desses. Separei-me de seu corpo de maneira inata apoiei uma mão na mesa ainda com o telefone na outra e sem ter suficiente força para responder nada coerente minha intenção era tratar de fugir daquele sentimento de prazer que estava começando a aflorar por conseqüências de suas caricias. Podia sentir minhas bochechas arderem com fúria, sem demora e ainda que a lógica me dizia a gritos que fosse embora eu só podia permanecer ali escutando a voz de Jake e sentindo as caricias de Edward. Suas mais viajaram até minhas coisas e soltaram meu blazer com uma agilidade invejável atraindo-me até seu corpo novamente como uma escrava das sensações. Suas mãos começaram a tocar-me de uma maneira deliciosa, uma estava em meus seios nus e a outra viajava perigosamente até entre minhas pernas, metendo-se habilmente por debaixo da minha calça.

— Quero sentir o fogo da sua pele, quero sentir como arde com minhas caricias – seguiu Jake alimentado por meus gemidos e isso era perverso, demais para estar fazendo.

— Corta – exigiu Edward em um sussurro e inclinei minha cabeça quando seus dedos chegaram nessa parte intima do meu ser. Não duvidei nem um segundo.

— Meu amor tenho que ir, te ligarei logo – disse tratando de parecer calma e joguei o telefone no chão, virei para beija-lo ferventemente.

Descontrolada pelos hormônios sentei na mesa para puxá-lo até meu rosto, não queria que se separar, o necessitava, necessitava tê-lo dentro de mim outra vez.

Nossas línguas jogavam como em um ritual, saboreei cada parte de sua cavidade e era deliciosa a sensação de prazer que podia sentir com somente suas caricias. Minhas mãos tomaram seu rosto para aproximá-lo ainda mais, o que era quase impossível, mas queria que seus beijos fossem mais profundos, com maior intensidade. Agora nesse preciso momento nada me importava perdi completamente a perspectiva da realidade, para mim só existia Edward e esse desejo que estava me consumindo.

Senti a urgência do seu corpo como a havia sentido minutos atrás no set, sem muito tempo rompi o beijo para lhe tirar a camisa, peguei tal entre meus dedos e tirei sobre seus ombros, seu cabelo voltou a despentear e como eu gostava de sua aparência despreocupada. Tinha em frente a mim novamente seu torso nu, bem definido e realmente perfeito, beijei seu queixo acariciando seu pescoço e desci com beijos curtos e úmidos até a base sem deixar de contemplá-lo; Deslizei minha boca entreaberta, queria que sentisse o toque dos meus dentes por sua pele nua dos ombros e beijei até o final desse.

Beijei seu peito pétreo enquanto sentia como sua respiração se agitava tornando-se pouco profunda e errática. Ser eu o motivo daquilo me fascinava. Pelo canto do olho notei como fechou seus olhos quando sentiu que desabotoava sua calça e coloquei minhas mais deslizando minhas palmas por suas nádegas para acariciá-lo. Voltamos a nos beijar e nossas línguas outra vez dançavam juntas, mas dessa vez foi diferente, a noite passada foi com desespero agora era compassado, estávamos desfrutando do encontro sem pressa alguma. Não me deu conta quando tirou minha camisa que ainda estava em mim e da mesma maneira tirou o corpete tirando ambas peças aos chão. Seu olhar ficou fixada em meu corpo nu, o que me causou uma timidez implacável, não sabia se era possível, mas jurei que havia corado ainda mais do que já por si estava, adverti como lentamente inclinou seu rosto para beijar meus seios nus, quando senti o calor da sua boca neles enterrei minhas mãos entre seus delgados cabelos que eram tão delicados como uma pluma. Apertei seu rosto contra minha pele nua cada vez que sentia seu úmido e quente contato.

Comecei a ofegar sem controle, mas o aroma da sua pele era asfixiante, eu estava completamente desesperada por concretizar nosso encontro e senti-lo uma vez mais dessa maneira tão deliciosamente proibida. Suas mãos viajaram habilidosamente até minha calça e as tirou com proeza. Não tive se quer que pedi-lo, mas em um ato de reflexo um tanto premeditado separei minhas pernas para lhe dar a cabida necessário do meu corpo, se aproximou prensando minhas costas contra o espelho que estava atrás de nós e voltou a me beijar nos lábios por uns minutos para logo fazer o próprio no meu pescoço descendo até meu abdômen. Quando senti seus lábios em meu ventre, senti também como me liberava da ultima peça que restava e que fazia a diferença entre estar semi-nua e nua completamente.

Sentada ainda sobre a mesa da maquiagem me observou percorrendo com sua mão pela ultima vez minha pele completamente nua, não esperar que ele o fizesse, o aproximei do meu corpo e desci sua calça com desespero impressionante. Só foi necessário para revelar essa parte do seu corpo que tão vem utilizava. Tomou entre seus grandes e firmes mãos o meu quadril, com um movimento experto me aproximou da borda, e ficamos na posição perfeita para concretizar o encontro. Levantei meu olhar e nos beijamos enquanto sentia o calor do seu corpo entre minhas pernas, Edward acabava de colocar a peça que faltava para montar o puzzle de forma perfeita, nos fizemos um.

Sua mão firme colocada nas minhas costas me deu a segurança necessária para apegar-me ao seu peito enquanto sentia como acrescentava seus movimentos. Joguei com seus cabelos de mel enquanto o sentira me fazer sua outra vez. No minuto baixei minhas mãos percorrendo suas costas até chegar suas nádegas e as apertei contra meu corpo mais forte para senti-lo melhor. De seus lábios escaparam um par de gemidos deliciosos e de nenhuma forma atuados. Foi minha vez, comecei a mover-me com ele para fazer a sensação mais prazerosa para ambos. Arqueei minhas costas e deslizei minha cabeça para trás sustentando minhas mãos nos seus ombros enquanto sentia como seus lábios e sua língua, deslizavam pela base do meu pescoço traçando pequenas linhas imaginarias.

Seus gemidos aumentaram a igual que os meus, sabia que faltava só um movimento mais para que Edward chegasse ao orgasmo foi então quando sentimos a porta. Sem diminuir seu ritmo, com seu rosto completamente desfigurado e vermelho produto da excitação olhou de trás um tanto preocupado e tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, desviando seu olhar até mim, o beijei movendo-me mais rápido para fazer que terminasse.

— Minha vez, diga! – lhe exigi em um murmúrio enquanto fazia os movimentos mais profundos, sua respiração era irregular e pesada, o que me fascinou, apertou seus olhos sem responder-me. – Diga! – insisti e torci meu quadril, foi o movimento justo para fazer que seu corpo estremecesse, levantou seu olhar enfrentando a minha enquanto o sentia libertar-se em meu interior.

— Te amo – respondeu seguro e meus olhos se abriram como pratos.

* * *

**E agora? Ela namora e ele a apaixonado por ela... hum **

**Próximo capitulo na semana que vem.**

**Reviews são bem vindos.**

**Bjs!  
**


	4. Minha Culpa

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Minha Culpa**

— O que pensa sobre as relações pré-matrimoniais? – foi a pergunta que me trouxe de volta a realidade tirando-me abruptamente do meu mundo de sonhos.

Estava sentada na minha frente, tomando café e com uma expressão muito perversa no olhar. Se tratava da mesma repórter que havia entrevistado Bella duas semanas atrás agora eu era seu objetivo e como odiava que acontecesse isso junto agora depois "daquilo". Suspirei profundamente tomando meu tempo, na verdade era uma tentativa um tanto fracassada de ganhar tempo para poder arma uma resposta "convincente e coerente", depois de tudo estávamos no olho do furacão, a observei detalhadamente, e esse riso malicioso que me deu ao ver meu incomodo: Como havíamos chegado do filme a falar sobre sexo?

— Desculpe, eu não ouvi direito? - Respondi, mexendo-me no assento desconfortavelmente e ela riu. Estava mais do que claro: eu tinha escutado muito bem, mas o que ia responder? Qual a resposta estava esperando? Eu me perguntava nos breves segundos que tinha de formular o menos agressivo.

— Você e o resto de seus colegas são os jovens atores mais populares do momento, isso os faz uma sorte de exemplos a seguir, a questão tem a ver com isso – mas mesmo esclarecendo, a questão era a mesma: Eu não tinha idéia de como responder a pergunta sem passar de um "puritano mentiroso" para um "pervetido".

— A função a seguir? A verdade é que sempre achei que corresponderia a Bella – respondi fugindo magistralmente, ou assim eu pensei, a resposta direta e a jornalista olhou-me surpreendida.

— Que coisa corresponderia a ela? – perguntou suspicaz por um segundo.

— Bom a "Marie" – corrigi tratando de parecer sério – Ela é a heroína da historia, meu personagem é um simples e insignificante complemento – conclui fazendo a jornalista rir na minha cara.

— Um bastante sexy por certo – contra-atacou mordaz.

E sim, essa mulher era maliciosa e não ia descansar até que lhe dissesse que opinava em dormir com alguém sem estar casado. A verdade se tivesse sido o "off record" teria respondido sem muito rodeio, mas como era uma resposta oficial não podia chegar e dizer alguma coisa que acabaria por ter impacto em um bonito e vergonhoso título. Não seria eu quem daria a carne para os leões.

— Insisto deveria perguntar para Bella, ela é a mais indicada – falei sério e ela me olhou suspicaz.

— O diz por que ela tem namorado? – atacou em resposta fazendo a minha expressão ficar tensa em segundos, franzi a testa, apertei meu rosto e ficou claro que refletia: raiva. Embora eu tentasse, não poderia me controlar, só de pensar nessa palavra "namorado" revirava o meu estômago, especialmente considerando o que tinha acontecido entre nós. Não preciso que me lembrem a existência desse idiota pensei fulminando-a com o olhar e com o pensamento a jornalista e esse mequetrefe.

— Sim – murmurei finalmente a duras penas bastante sério do que o habitual. O sorriso que eu tinha até uns minutos se apagou no instante que lembrei o trabalho que tinha me dado esquecer: o momento em que tudo acabou sem sequer começar.

Tinha bastado apenas duas palavras para mudar tudo, transformar um começo em um final de tragédia. Naquele dia, eu quebrei o recorde de estupidez pois me bastou meio segundo para ir de branco a um negro profundo, um segundo de ingenuidade me custou um milhão de horas de solidão. Minha generosidade tinha destacado naquela noite, eu cedi, para tê-la comigo, ante um impulso motivado pela emoção do momento e porque não dizer, em parte, pelo carinho que eu tinha. Na verdade, foi o desejo de querer transmitir que ela era importante para mim, queria que Bella soubesse que para mim o que estava acontecendo era sério, então eu senti que algo estava forte, com um magnetismo inexplicável que superava a suposta química transformando meu interesse por ela ser real e sincero. Mas o que havia feito ao transmitir meus sentimentos: a frieza e distanciamento. Se antes ela mal conseguia falar comigo agora o fazia com as falas que forçadamente tínhamos que dizer. O "Te amo" havia significado o declínio de nossa não iniciada relação. Dado isso, era que depois daquele dia mantive uma luta feroz para não pensar nela.

No começo havia me sentido um tanto ferido, é que nunca imaginei que o mundo viesse abaixo em questão de segundos, que duas palavras teria me tirado daquela bolha criada até esse minuto terminando com esse medo que vi refletido naqueles olhos marrons, aquele sentimento refletido em seu olhar foi suficiente para fazer-me sentir miserável e arrependido de ter pronunciado algo que qualquer mulher teria me pedido aos gritos.

— Voltando ao tema, por que ainda não me respondeu você acha que é certo ter? – insistiu a repórter e tomei ar. Estiquei-me mudando a posição ao mesmo tempo que saia dos meus pensamentos.

— Acho que o livro deixou bastante claro as preferências de Anthony a respeito desse tema – respondi derivando a pergunta ao personagem. Como não tinha pensado antes? Me perguntei satisfeito por ter encontrado uma maneira de sair livre daquela entrevista. Ao desviar a questão para um caráter puritano poderia ser tão cansativo e ninguém iria questioná-la.

— Usando essa analogia, concluo que é que Marie é a favor do sexo antes do casamento, então o você acha que Bella se parece com a personagem? – perguntou suavemente enquanto a olhava distraído.

— Certamente - escapou-me e como me odiei ser tão tonto de novo, pendurado pelas minhas palavras. Ela arregalou os olhos como pratos satisfeita por eu ter pisado em "falso". Merda Edward, como é estúpido!, eu gritei em meu íntimo, apressando-me para corrigir o meu erro.

— Quero dizer que, do ponto de vista de Marie também está bem definido o tema do "despertar" de adolescentes e é muito cautelosa, se você me pergunta. Mas não podemos negar que a realidade às vezes é mais estranha que a ficção e que tais relações existem. Acho que mais do que dar um ponto de vista devemos nos concentrar em educar adolescentes –concluí não sabendo se parece convincente ou não, mas eu tinha que consertá-lo de alguma forma. Ela ia seguir com o questionário tortuoso e indesejado quando o fotógrafo nos interrompeu.

— Estamos prontos, o resto chegou – informou e pela primeira vez naqueles vinte minutos meu suspiro foi de alivio desmesurado. A entrevista havia terminado e contra todas as probabilidades, eu sai ileso disso. Fui até o centro da sala onde foram colocados as câmeras, luzes, fundo branco, tão característicos e cumprimentei a Emmett que vinha entrando com um rosto de felicidade inexplicável.

— Bom dia… menos mal que a sessão era as oito – falei rindo e ele suspirou.

— Hoje dormi as três da madrugada, é que não te explico, jamais aceite fazer uma serie de televisão se trabalham quatorze horas seguidas e inclusive mais – exclamou como justificativa sentando na cadeira em frente a nós para que o maquiassem.

— Preferível ter 14 horas de trabalho a não ter nada – disse divertido enquanto eu terminei de tomar meu café e estava realmente entediado de tanta sessão fotográfica produto do filme era terceira vez que teríamos que tirar as fotos necessárias para promovê-la.

Quando eu percebi as datas me contraiu o estômago de pensar que logo teria de vê-la novamente, a premiere estava se aproximando rapidamente. Desde que as gravações foram finalizadas, não tínhamos nos falado, e não era o teríamos feito desde o famoso "eu te amo", mas apenas vê-la e saber que apesar de tudo seguia olhando para mim com interesse, era consolo suficiente.

— Bom dia a meu homem macaco – exclamou Rosalie poucos minutos mais tarde, enquanto interrompeu nossa rotina dando um beijo apaixonado em Emmett. Fiquei estático. Quando aconteceu isso que eu não tinha ouvido falar? Eu levantei uma sobrancelha quando ele riu, logo cumprimentou a mim, claramente, omitindo o beijo apaixonado, mas ainda assim muito feliz e relaxada. Na verdade, tão feliz e tão fugaz quanto a sua chegada tinha sido a sua saída do nosso lado.

— Você e ela? – perguntei em um segundo.

— A paixão ultrapassou a tela – confirmou e eu rodei os olhos, ambos rimos.

— Claramente te devo um obrigado – esclareceu e eu o olhei confuso.

— A mim? Por que? – perguntei estranhando apoiando meu corpo contra a mesa.

— Porque se não tivesse sido por você, eu e ela jamais – explicou.

— Explique – lhe perguntei fazendo-me e se supunha que nada havia visto ali. Para todos eu estava dormindo no hotel como um anjo completo. Além disso, como ele sabia sobre o bar? Quem também havia ido? refleti.

— Por favor… não lemos a sorte nos ciganos – soltou suspicaz de me ver em minha improvisada surpresa.

— Não sei do que fala – assegurei tratando de parecer convincente.

— Refrescarei sua memória cavalheiro –disse, sorrindo com ironia – beco, Bella, táxi – anunciou divertido e eu quis desaparecer.

Eu senti a cor fugir de meu rosto e se já estava branco pelo produto de maquiagem agora estava transparente. Emmett tinha nos visto?, perguntei-me surpreso e um pouco nervoso. Não respondi pelo o que ele riu satisfeito.

— Tranqüilo, ninguém os viu a não sei eu que estava oportunamente na janela da frente – disse piscando o olho não pude evitar de empalidecer mais, - embora eu deva admitir que eu tive um trabalho da China, impedir Rosalie se ser capaz de encontrar sua amiga de alma a chama-la pelo celular. Mas, naturalmente, todo esse trabalho foi recompensado quando eu tive que impedir, e de que maneira, que se virasse justamente no momento que vocês dois saíram do beco escuto muito as mãos, como duas pombas. E deixe-me dizer que roupa de Bella deixou pouco à imaginação, matador. – concluiu dando-me um ligeiro golpe no ombro.

Suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente, meio que sorri um pouco nervoso e envergonhado, porque ele estava fazendo uma imagem mental do que tinha acontecido com "nós" naquele "beco escuro." Aquele sorriso que eu tentei manter meu rosto inalterável falhou em remover a palidez que tomou conta de mim. Incapaz de proferir uma palavra fiquei observando-o, até eu consegui para tentar continuar com a mentira e sair da melhor maneira possível na medida das circunstâncias.

— Ainda não sei do que você está falando – lhe afirmei com um sussurro e Emmett riu ainda mais fazendo minha vergonha aumentar. As imagens do corpo de Bella pareciam fora de controle fazendo meu rosto agora tinha um vermelho paixão profundo.

— Por favor, me subestime o que você fazia com Bella em um beco? Praticando algum diálogo para o último filme? – discutiu divertido – Edward eu não nasci ontem! – concluiu com uma sobrancelha levantada. Justo quando diria minha peculiar versão dos eventos, ele me interrompeu.

— Edward cara tranqüilo – acalmou. – Não quero, nem pretendo te julgar – acrescentou. – Realmente não sei porque demoraram tanto tempo, mas agradeça aos táxis, no Canadá, terem vidros fumados, se não esse pequeno "encontro casual" teria sido o feroz rumor – afirmou fazendo uma pausa para voltar a piscar um olho.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais para mim tratando com o fato de que mais alguém ouvisse, o resto do que disse o sussurrou — Você sabe, pobre garoto grande inferno é melhor evitar. Quando descobri tive que sacrificar-me e distrair Rosalie – confessou soltando uma gargalhada estrondosa para o tom que havia usado. O olhei atônico.

— Confie em mim Rosalie jamais viu Bella. A beijei justo quando estavam dando volta então quando rompemos o beijo você era quem estava entrar no carro – admitiu todo orgulhoso de sua proeza.

E comprovei com aquilo que mais cedo ou mais tarde seriamos descobertos. Para minha boa sorte ao menos tudo havia acabado tão logo havia começado. Não continuamos falando mais do tema, quis lhe pedir que não dissesse nada a ninguém, mas isso certamente sofreria o efeito contrario assim que o deixei passar tal como estava sem acrescentar ou negar nada. Tudo ficou como um "encontro casual", do que me havia ficado claro uma coisa: Jamais voltaria a se repetir, não depois do meu pequeno e estúpido comentário. _Te amo_ se transformaram em duas palavras muito pesadas e muito nefasta dento do meu léxico.

**Paris – França**

**Dois meses depois**

— Não entendo porque tinha que ser na França a premiere, o que tem de mal com a Califórnia, é bonita e o mais importante tem sol – exclamou Rosalie enquanto arrumava o vestido e concordava com ela, odiava que chovesse.

Mas o que íamos fazer era Dezembro com sorte não estava nevando. Separei-me da janela do lobby do hotel e olhei Jasper que tinha seu laptop entre suas pernas, não demorou muito para desligar, ao que parece se irritou.

— Por que será que as mulheres sempre demoram? – perguntou retoricamente e nesse minuto Alice e Bella chegaram.

Bella estava linda com esse vestido pretos sem alças. Era tão apertado ao seu corpo, de uma forma exagerada, denotando cada curva existente do seu corpo. No final estava cheio de ondulações e não tinha idéia de como ia caminhar sem cair. Com alegria, vi que tinha crescido em todos os sentidos, já não era a menina de dezessete anos que conheci no primeiro filme era agora uma mulher crescida e tinha sido minha. Eu sorri como um bobo para essas memórias.

— Fecha a boca Edward – aconselhou Emmett divertido com a expressão que eu tinha no meu rosto, me golpeou no abdômen com um jornal, em troca o olhei surpreendido.

Tratei de afastar meu olhar dela, mas era impossível sequer tentar, não podia olha-la com outros olhos. Apesar que o tente, meu olhar se desviou hipnotizado até sua posição, mas foi só para dar de encontro contra outros olhos que teria desejado que não estivessem ali.

— Jacob tantas luas, sóis e estrelas. Tão perdido… onde você havia se metido? – perguntou Emmett cumprimentando-o e como eu odiava aquele cara.

Realmente o odiava? Jacob sem ter arte nem parte havia se transformado no meu inimigo numero um. Claro que eu contava com uma vantagem sobre ele, desfrutei pensando em que Jake, como todos chamavam, não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido entre sua "namorada" e eu até um par de meses atrás. Porque se soubesse esse sorriso orgulhoso que tinha hoje marcado no rosto e que se formava quando a abraçava teria se perdido em um segundo. Como bom perdedor me conformei com aquilo. Essa mulher também havia sido minha e em mais de uma ocasião.

— O trabalho me tem assim, mas não ia perder a Premiere – disse trazendo seu rosto para perto da sua "namorada" beijando-a com devoção. E como ela o correspondia, fez uma raiva inexplicável inundar minha alma.

Mas o que diabos há de errado com você! Eu gritei a mim mesmo ofuscado com o pouco de autocontrole que tinha. São namorados, o que você esperava?

Ainda assim, sabendo que era correto, a raiva me cegou por completo. Me afoguei na raiva e perdi a perspectiva de situação e do lugar. Em minha mente aflorou o desejo de irmos longe, desesperadamente sentia a necessidade de sair daquela sala porque se ficasse um minuto mais junto a eles, o assassinava. Aproximei-me de Esme, que seria meu por aquele feliz evento e a tomei pela mão para que saíssemos. Apesar de o fazer brusco ela sorriu de volta, claro que um tanto confusa.

Saímos do hotel em um ritmo rápido e sem que pudesse dizer alguma coisa nem ela ou qualquer pessoa a fiz entrar em uma das limosines que esperavam. Teríamos que fazer a entrada separados e claro Bella iria com ele. Para variar a entrada do cinema estava lotada de gente, muitos jornalistas para não dizer milhares, paparazzis por todo o lado e concordava com Rosalie que devia ser nos Estados Unidos e eu devia convidar alguém mais, conclui.

Nós saímos da limusine para receber somente flashes na cara, além dos gritos típicos enquanto nós andamos entre as pessoas e eu suspirei, tentando tirar da minha cabeça aquele beijo infame que havia testemunhado. Não entendia minha reação, bom talvez estava sendo atingido pelo orgulho que depois de tudo ela havia terminado comigo. Se somente tivesse guardado silencio mas não, tinha que dizer essas duas malditas palavras. Dei autógrafos e posamos para os fotógrafos. Inclusive achei perder a noção do tempo e esqueci de Bella até que nos fizeram posar juntos para as fotos do evento. Marie e Anthony o romântico casal em pleno e de romântico não tínhamos nada. Nos colocaram no meio da entrada embaixo de uma espécie de toldo para que não nos molhássemos e os flashes foram disparados por segundo.

— Ainda esta irritado? – me perguntou timidamente, mas eu não respondi continuei olhando para frente, ignorando-a – Desde quando perdeu os modos? – espetou após uns minutos em que espero minha resposta e não respondeu. Sua voz mostrava que estava irritada com a minha atitude. Olhei para o lado e Bella estava fulminando-me com o olhar castanho confuso, tão característico dela, foi então quando a olhei de volta com um sorriso fingido.

— Por que estaria irritado? – perguntei entre dentes enquanto virava até os fotógrafos dando pouca importância a seu evidente desconforto. Coloquei o braço em volta de sua cintura e a pressionei contra mim intencionalmente.

— Não sei, me diga você – respondeu sem abaixar o olhar. – Jake é meu namorado, o que acha que eu devia fazer? Vir sem ele? Você sabia que seria assim, era algo obvio – concluiu o modo de explicação? Longe de sentir-me satisfeito com aquilo me senti ofuscado.

— O que te faz pensar que me incomoda que ele tenha vindo? – respondi de volta escapando do evidente.

Ainda que Bella tentou se separar um pouco do meu abraço duro, quando advertiu o olhar curioso de seu namorado, a impedi lutando com suas débeis tentativas, a apertei muito mais forte contra meu corpo. Agora era minha vingança deslizei minha mão centímetros abaixo da sua cintura, provocando a ambos. Os olhos de Jacob queimaram por um instante.

— Então, se você não se importa, porque se comportar como um idiota? – ela perguntou, tentando parecer como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas às vezes era definitivamente uma atriz muito ruim, sentia o seu desconforto a uma milha de distância.

— Não havíamos terminado o nosso? – lhe perguntei de volta franzindo a testa presunçosamente.

— Não sabíamos que havíamos começado! – protestou mordaz tomando minha mão para tirar da sua cintura.

Nisso os jornalistas pediram mais fotos ao vê-la se separar de mim. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ela se resignou voltando para mim, pelo menos, mais alguns minutos. Então eu dei-lhe para o seu namorado feliz e fui até a esquina próxima, onde tinha um casal de jornalistas. O que aconteceria com Marie e Anthony no próximo filme? Foi a questão recorrente. "Leia o livro" foi a minha resposta e como odiava que as coisas tinham ido para fora das proporções, havia ainda mais um filme e viria um casamento, uma lua de mel para uma gravidez não-ortodoxa, tudo isso com Bella.

— Por fim! Pensei que não terminaria nunca – exclamou Jasper aliviado, apenas estávamos no interior do cinema, mais precisamente no Lobby.

Do lado de fora milhões de pessoas ensurdeciam com gritos de histeria. Entramos na sala de cinema e a projeção começou depois de ter o pequeno discurso adequado. Sinceramente eu me odiava na tela e já havia visto até o cansaço das cenas assim que não tinha passado nem vinte minutos, quando eu estava me preparando para fugir do resto do filme e meu telefone vibrou – mensagem recebida — mostrava e fiquei surpreso. Quem seria? A segunda respondeu-me quando li a mensagem.

_- Preciso falar com você, te espero no banheiro dos homens_

Fiquei surpreso ao pensar que Bella ia entrar no banheiro dos homens Agora o que eu queria? Perguntei-me intrigado e se eu me lembro que eu e ela nem sequer tivemos um "nós ". Motivado pela curiosidade, levantei-me de meu assento pronto para encontrá-la onde ela havia proposto. Caminhe pelo corredor e ansioso quando percebi alguns jornalistas esperando por mim, fui ao banheiro sem pensar. Entrei e nenhum vestígio dela, quase como um estúpido cubículo por cubículo e nada. Aproximei-me do espelho e eu contemplei-me alguns minutos – o que diabos você está fazendo? — Eu chutei-me olhando meu reflexo e era incrível que a seguisse a todas as aventuras ela havia dito o banheiro e lá estava como um idiota esperando no banheiro.

Apoiei minhas mãos em frente ao lavabo e fechei os olhos decidindo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em suas carícias, beijos, nos seus gemidos, seu corpo. Eu estava preso, estava literalmente desesperado por ela. Com os olhos fixos no chão cheguei a uma conclusão: Você precisa ter uma namorada, mas de verdade. Eu pressionei meus lábios e me virei para sair, recuperaria o controle da minha vida, não poderia ser um par de encontros que me assombrassem. A última vez que olhei para a torneira que estava aberta e que corria um riacho de água — isso acabou! — eu decidi tirar a maçaneta da porta, enquanto a girava lentamente. Eu tomei a dinâmica necessária para abri-lo, mas alguém fez isso por mim: Bella.

Ela mergulhou as mãos no meu peito e me empurrou para dentro. Ela fechou a porta olhando para mim enquanto se inclinava sobre ela uns momentos. Era real ou estava sonhando acordado? Parecia ainda mais bonita do que no hotel. Ela tinha um leve rubor inundando o rosto, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam e seus lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso tímido. Meus próprios estavam dobrados para formar um sorriso de volta.

— Por que no banheiro e não outro lugar? – perguntei saindo do transe e ela riu.

Havia algo diferente em seu olhar do que a uma hora atrás. Aproximou-se lentamente até onde eu estava e me segurou entre suas delicadas e finas mãos, a minha que permanecia quieta a um palmo do meu corpo. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram com os meus e quando completou aquela união levantou o olhar para encarar o meu. Sem a pretensão coloquei a palma da minha mão contrária contra o seu pescoço e comecei a acariciar com os nós dos meus dedos os seus lábios, delineando com ternura. Estava ali, sem dizer nada, só olhando essa beleza tão sublime e tão discreta que ela possuía. Bella me atraía da mesma forma que um imã, sua força era inexplicável, foi tal que acabei por perder a minha vontade de lutar para não ser atraído. Eu não poderia explicar o que sentia, eu só sabia que meu coração estava batendo no meio do meu peito, não havia nenhum lugar do meu corpo que não estava cheio de sangue, nem ativados por aquele contato que estávamos tendo. Era um fato irrefutável, eu não tinha idéia de como ou quando e o pior de tudo não tinha controle sobre isso, a desejava de uma maneira impensada. E esse sentimento me deslumbrava, não emitimos uma palavra, mas ainda assim sentia que seu olhar dizia tudo.

— Demonstra-me que me ama – pediu beijando levemente o dedo que ainda permanecia traçando linhas imaginarias sobre o lado dos seus lábios.

Eu ia responder, ou melhor dizendo ia demonstrar a sinceridade por trás de minhas palavras quando se sentiram um passo atrás da porta. Com torpeza produto da surpresa só peguei-a pelo braço para fazê-la entrar em um dos cubículos que estavam em nossas costas. Rapidamente e sem que perguntasse ou sugerisse Bella subiu na tampa do sanitário, tirou os sapatos que ela usava e ficou sobre ele quando eu fechei a porta com cuidado para não nos ver.

Fiquei parado e em silencio. Só sentia o bater frenético e disparado do meu coração que bombeava sangue cheio de adrenalina por todo meu corpo. Senti as mais dela em meus ombros, estávamos ambos esperando que, quem fosse, entrasse a qualquer momento. Não fiz nada mais que olhar a madeira da porta, até que ela, de improviso me beijou no pescoço. Então virei ao sentir o calor e a umidade dos seus lábios em minha pele e sem esperar por pelo intruso a beijei de prontidão. Deslize as mãos sobre o rosto dela, acariciando sua pele enquanto acomodou a sua posição. O beijo foi lento, desfrutando do momento. E como havia sentido falta do seu toque, seu jeito de beijar. Era incrível, mas, apesar de que havia gente fora, nós estávamos como em nossa própria bolha, alheio a tudo e a todos.

O beijo intensificou a medida que se passava os minutos, nossas línguas se acariciavam com maior intensidade saboreando-se a uma e a outra. Eu enterrei meu rosto no seu pescoço quando rompi o beijo, enquanto procurava ainda um outro objetivo. Suavemente beijei seus ombros nus, por sua vez, Bella enterrou suas maravilhosas e ágeis mãos em meus cabelos. Ela brincou com eles o que aumentou meu desejo de amá-la. Rapidamente deslizei minha mão por toda a extensão de suas costas até chegar ao começo do zíper do seu vestido, ao qual desci sem pensar. Seu vestido caiu sem obstáculos até seus músculos, dando a sensação de que sua pele estava mais tensa e suave do que recordava. Aprecie a sua pele exposta com os meus dedos, cobrindo todos os cantos da sua existência, desfrutei apertando a palma da minha mão em sua cintura e forçando seus quadris. Deliciosos gemidos escaparam de seus lábios. Sem permissão e sentindo-me senhor e duelo tomei entre meus dedos sua roupa interior, a baixei até seus joelhos.

Com orgulho de saber que esta mulher era minha naquele momento contemplei seu corpo vanglorioso. Sem resistir encostei minha face até chegar à altura dos quadris, eu depositei os meus lábios no osso pélvico que sobressaia e deslizei, traçando um caminho através de sua pele, com a ponta da minha língua em seus seios.

Ao meu toque senti como Bella apertou os olhos ferozmente na tentativa de conter o suspiro. Eu sorri quando percebi que até agora não havíamos nos aventurado em uma arte particular de amar. Bella pediu-me que a amasse e estava indo para cumprir o seu desejo, agora amava cada parte de seu corpo. Ainda com minhas mãos em seus quadris aproximando-as das minhas, inclinei meu rosto deixando-o a um lado dela. Eu capturei entre os meus lábios o lóbulo da sua orelha ao tentar apertar suavemente acariciei suas nádegas para fazer seu corpo retroceder o necessário para que sentasse no reservatório do banheiro atrás dela.

Eu coloquei meu joelho entre suas pernas e lentamente segui beijando lentamente enquanto desfrutava de seu hálito quente e embriagador.

Uma vez que estava sentada, brinquei com minhas mãos acariciando suas coxas nuas. O toque da pele suave de sua entrepernas eriçou cada fibra da minha pele, me excitou muito mais do que já estava. Separei-me um pouco para ver seu rosto completamente desfigurado pelo desejo e excitação. Eu senti que ela soltou o laço da minha gravata e desabotoou a minha camisa, com seus dedos trêmulos. Quando o fez, e me liberou da roupa deslizou suas mãos acariciando meu dorso nu como tinha feito com ela, inclinei a cabeça para trás para sentir o seu toque. Sorri com desejo e ela sorriu de volta mais tímida e ingênua que qualquer uma que poderia ter conhecido. Tive que levantar o rosto para beijar o seu pescoço, desceu com pequenos beijos ardentes para a base, então, cheguei ao topo de seus seios. Sentei-me na tampa agachado para ficar na altura precisa.

Segurei seus joelhos com as minhas mãos e estiquei sutilmente para que fizesse que inclinasse suas costas e seu corpo chegasse mais a borda. Hoje levaria a Bella até o limite, agora seria ela que sussurraria as palavras que tanto medo havia lhe dado dois meses atrás.

Quando me sentiu percorrer seu ventre com beijos úmidos e suaves premeditou meu propósito. Seu corpo estremeceu, sua respiração se acelerou e de sua boca saiam gemidos bastante mais fortes convertendo-se e em pequenos queixas audíveis pelo qual calei beijando-a por uns instantes. Aproximei-me ainda mais de seu corpo e voltei a descer por sua pele nua até o osso de seu quadril justo na parte baixa de seu ventre. Separei-me um pouco para dar-me espaço e beijei todo o espaço da sua perna desde o joelho até a coxa, logo percorro o interior dessa até chegar a sua parte mais intima que beijei com paixão.

O uivo selvagem foi prontamente ouvido, Bella estava completamente excitada e eu era a causa disso, sorri satisfeito. Sua temperatura corporal foi aumentando a cada segundo que passava tão drasticamente e em poucos segundos se tornou fogosa.

Deslizei minha língua por seu interior, primeiro o fiz lento e a medida que sentia como seu corpo ia reagindo e descontrolado que tentava ocultar em vão posto que a essa altura qualquer que se parasse fora daquele banheiro sentiria. Sem importar-me com as conseqüências aumentei a intensidade dos meus beijos e o fiz até deixá-la justo a borda do orgasmo. A olhei pelo canto do olho ainda desfrutando do seu centro e ela me segurou pela lapela da camisa que ainda estava aberta fazendo daquele lugar tão requintado, seu corpo estava quase totalmente em colapso e os seus olhos excitados. Uma vez na frente dela seus lábios quentes e úmidos beijaram o meu com exigência.

— Faz amor comigo – pediu com um fio de voz enquanto nos separávamos.

Suas mãos viajaram até minhas calças descendo o fecho desses com a necessidade de acabar unidos, sem mais delongas. Seu corpo se contraiu até mim e apertou meu rosto contra seu pescoço, suas mãos estavam a jogando desesperadamente no meu cabelo quando introduzi no calor do seu corpo. A seguirei o necessário para que ficássemos perfeitamente únicos e aumentei os movimentos. Eu Me excitava a maneira que gemia no meu ouvido tão lentamente, mas com muito desejo. Ele estava agarrada ao meu pescoço, uma de suas mãos cruzadas ferozmente e o outro enterrado entre minha nuca e meu cabelo que o apertava com cada movimento que sentia em seu interior. Arqueou suas costas separando-se levemente de mim quando por fim chegou ao orgasmo, ao olhá-la pude notar que seus olhos estavam apertados, seus lábios separados quase para gritar, mas contendo-se. Quando finalmente abriu esses demonstraram quão exausta estava. Pela sensação notei como essas lindas orbes marrons escorriam lagrimas que viajavam sem controle por suas bochechas até seu queixo fazendo uma espécie de caminho.

— Tira-me daqui, essa noite quero estar com você.

* * *

**Esses dois são tão... confusos. Na verdade a Bella é muito confusa né, porque o Edward a ama... aiai**

**As reviews são bem vindas, e até semana que vem.**

**Bjs  
**


	5. Outra Vez

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capitulo ****5 — Outra vez**

Nos vestimos em silencio, estava apoiada com minhas duas mãos na pia em minha frente, olhava o reflexo, Edward estava atrás de mim, suas mãos estavam subindo o zíper do meus vestido, se aproximou do meu ombro nu e beijou, foi ai que seu olhar de água marinha se encontrou com o meu, que não perdia nenhum detalhe do que ele fazia. Virei pra beija-lo mais uma vez, o amava? Não tinha certeza, na realidade sabia que deveria ser amor o que sentia por ele, não tinha outra explicação, para não importar com a presença de Jacob a uns quartos de distancia por outro lado tinha certeza que não era apenas meu corpo que pedia pelas suas caricias se não que também minha alma e meu coração. Agora tinha batendo forte na metade do meu peito um coração dividido. Peguei entre minhas mãos seu rosto, segurei com forca seu queixo e girei um pouco, abaixei minhas mãos para sua gravata desamarrada e comecei a arruma-la novamente. Não demorei muito, sempre fui uma experta para amarra-las, tinha feito com meu pai, e depois com Jake, agora com ele. Me separei pensando em como iríamos sair do cinema sem que ninguém percebesse que estávamos juntos. Desviei meu olhar para a porta do banheiro e foi ai que Edward apertou suas feições preocupado.

— Se saímos juntos ele irá saber — me fez ver e suspirei.

Queria manter isso em segredo? Queria se converter no outro?, beijou minha testa com ternura e me aproximou ao seu corpo me rodeando com seus braços. Tinha feito isso muitas vezes, em cada uma dessas vezes Edward tinha representado um personagem, mas esta ele representava ele mesmo. Enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro, já tinham passado pelo menos 15 minutos desde que tínhamos entrado nesse banheiro, o filme já devia esta terminando.

— Sairei primeiro, quarto 1702, toma — disse me entregando a chave do seu quarto.

Meio que sorri, estava claro que ele não poderia se encontrar comigo no meu quarto, a razão, uma que respirava. Me beijou na boca pela ultima vez e murmurou algo contra eles que teria preferido não escutar. Por que eu tinha tanto medo de admitir o que meu coração estava gritando? Realmente estava gritando? Pensei enquanto o via fechar a porta atrás dele. Molhei o rosto e de minha bolsa tirei o batom, passei em meus lábios e arrumei o cabelo – _você é atriz poder fazer isso – _me disse enquanto abria a porta para enfrentar a _minha realidade_, uma que eu já não gostava muito a essa altura da partida.

Caminhei pelos corredores do cinema e ia entrar novamente na sala quando o publico saiu me impedindo, o filme tinha terminado. Notei no meio da multidão a cara do _meu namorado _quem sorria feliz, muito feliz, me aproximei dele era hora de enfrentá-lo. Me beijou na boca com urgência e sem poder evitá-lo, sutilmente o separei um pouco tentando parecer que me sentia mal.

— Meu amor onde você se meteu, perdeu todo o filme – disse decepcionado.

— Eu sei, estava no banheiro não me sinto bem – argumentei iniciando a mentira que me permitiria encontra com Edward.

— Doente? Onde dói? Quer ir embora? Porque se quiser podemos ir agora – sugeriu preocupado e a culpa neste ponto era muita para poder suporta em meus ombros, a voz em minha consciência gritava : _Não merece isso._

O olhei nervosa e na verdade não tinha desculpa para que me deixasse ir, como ia conseguir que ele ficasse aqui para o After Party sem mim. Então olhei para um canto e ali estava minha linda e loira amiga: Rosalie, ela era a solução, ela tinha que me ajudar.

— Me de u minuto, voltam em seguida – pedi tirando suas mãos da minha cintura e me aproximando da minha amiga. Rosalie estava distraída olhando para todos os lados, procurando com certeza a Emmet que nem percebeu quando me aproximei, claro que, me olhou preocupada quando a puxei para onde não tinha ninguém.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou intrigada pelo meu comportamento.

— Preciso de um favor – sussurrei olhando Jacob de canto de olho, quem continuava parado a uns passos de distancia, tinha se aproximado duas pessoas da produção para falar com ele e este parecia muito distraído falando com eles.

— Claro, diga – exclamou disposta e suspirei, sabia que ela e Emmet iriam a festa e tinha que conseguir que Rosalie convencesse Jacob de ir mesmo sem mim.

— Rose, não me sinto bem, minha cabeça esta doendo, mas não quero que Jacob perca o After Party, poderia me ajudar? – pedi lhe suplicando.

— Claro, encantada, mas como fazemos isso?, Bella teu namorado não vai deixar você voltar para o hotel sozinha, ainda menos se você esta doente – me disse, fiquei ainda mais nervosa e a olhei desesperada, tanto que senti que meus olhos se inundaram de lagrimas que tentei conter. Estava a um segundo de entrar em prantos profundo e se devia a culpa que estava sentindo.

— Rose... por favor, de verdade preciso da tua ajuda – disse entre dentes.

Esta levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Emmett que estava dando uma entrevista depois voltou seu olhar dourado para mim, me segurou pela mão e me fez caminhar um pouco mais para longe, me afastou do tumulto de gente que incluía a uns suspicaz e persistentes jornalistas de fofoca, quando estivemos fora do alcance de todos, me falou.

— Isso tem a ver com Edward, certo? – perguntou suspicaz e abaixei o olhar envergonhada por ter sido descoberta, eu era muito obvia nesse ponto, pensei.

— Por que você pensa isso? Claro que não, apenas minha cabeça esta doendo – disse sem olhá-la.

— Se quiser minha ajuda terá que me falar a verdade – disse Rose sem deixar de me olhar. Suspirei baixo.

— Esta bem, tem a ver com ele – confessei dando outro suspiro enquanto a encarava.

— Sabia – exclamou levantando a voz, quanto percebeu olhou para todos os lados e disse com a voz mais baixa – sabia que você era a garota com quem ele entrou no taxi no Canadá – disse satisfeita mas um pouco preocupada.

A olhei confusa com aquela observação, Rosalie nos tinha visto? Olhei pra um canto e meu estomago se contraiu ao ver como Jacob era entrevistado pela mesma jornalista que me entrevistou a us dois meses, entrei em pânico e Rosalie notou – espero que saiba o que esta fazendo – concluiu e se aproximou de Emmet. Lhe falou algo no ouviu e eu me aproximei do meu namorado.

— Como você esta se sentindo? – me perguntou quando estive junto a ele. Menos mal que me fez essa pergunta quando a jornalista nos deixou sós, se não teria sido noticia de capa amanhã nas revistas e isso eu não poderia suportar. Me aproximou ao seu corpo e me beijou a testa enquanto deslizava umas das suas mãos para minha cintura onde me segurou com forca.

— Acho que vou ter uma enxaqueca forte, esta doendo muito – respondi tocando minha testa, estava confirmando minha mentira. De repente um pressentimento me fez olhar para todos os lados, por alguma estranha razão, sentia a presença de Edward ali, mas não tinha nenhum sinal dele. Me tranquilizei mentalmente eu não poderia acrescentar uma ataque de pânico em minha atuação, se tinha um não teria jeito de Jacob permitir que eu voltasse só para o hotel.

-Então vamos, não acho que seja necessário que você vá para a festa, Edward sempre esta prendendo a atenção, ele ama isso – disse decidido, olhei para ele, sem poder detê-lo, meu coração começou a bater furiosamente, o que Jacob faria quando percebesse que Edward não estava ali, e que evidentemente não iria a festa? Juntarias as pecas?

Quando Jacob deu o passo para ir para a saída do cinema me desesperei e perdi o controle.

— Não! – disse em um grito e peguei suas mãos com forca para para-lo.

Jake me olhou estranhando, respirei fundo para diminuir meu rubor que com toda certeza estava por toda minha bochecha ao me ver acurralada por essa decisão de me acompanhar.

— quero dizer – disse baixinho – não quero que perca a festa por minha causa, é só um estúpida enxaqueca, posso ir só para o hotel, não é necessário que você volte comigo – assegurei e não si se pareci convincente o não, mas ao julgar pela expressão que me deu, eu iria precisar de mais que uma desculpa para fazer-lo desisti de representar o papel de "namorado exemplar".

— O que esta dizendo, para mim não é nenhum incomodo, nada que tenha relação com você é uma incomodo – disse acariciando meu queixo – irei com você, a menos que você não queira? – perguntou me dando um sorriso que me cegou, se aproximou e roçou seu nariz contra o meu.

Normalmente Jake não era carinhoso em publico, mas hoje estava muito carinhoso e isso fez sentir minha culpa ainda maior. Me senti suja e muito má, me senti a bruxa do conto de fadas e normalmente a vilã termina mal, por acaso eu terminaria mal nesta historia? Não pude evitar me perguntar.

Era lógico que Jacob estivesse preocupado comigo e disposto a passar toda a noite velando meu sono, pois ele era meu namorado e de certa forma isso era parte dos deveres de um casal mas hoje eu precisava do seu lado egocêntrico, não precisava de compaixão da sua parte, precisava do seu egoísmo, precisava que não lhe importasse me deixar só em um quarto de hotel enquanto ele se divertia.

Estava pensando naquilo quando esse olhar terno que me deu me fez sentir, outra vez, a pior pessoa do planeta. Ele estava disposto a ir dormi comigo, em troca, eu estava contando os segundo para dormir com outro. Como era possível que eu tramasse para o trair? Ele não merecia isso, mas era algo inevitável, tinha sido desde o minuto que eu tinha me envolvido com um completo estranho do qual não conhecia nem o nome. Para minha sorte esse misterioso desconhecido resultou ser Edward.

— Não é isso – respondi aturdida com sua pergunta, Jacob sorriu.

— Então já não tem nada mais para falar, vou pegar seu casaco e nos vamos, não se preocupe por nada, ninguém notará – assegurou piscando um olho, acariciou minhas mãos com seus dedos enorme morrendo e torceu os lábios voluptuosos em um perfeito sorriso amoroso.

Se afastou de mim apenas uns passo, mas ao ver-lo tão decidido e ao me ver tão acurralada pela segunda vez me desespere, de maneira desastrada e improvisada o chamei quando não o vi mais na minha frente, não o deixei caminhar nem dez passo quando gritei seu nome e ele se aproximou, não tinha idéia do que dizer ou que outra mentira mas mesmo assim o chamei.

— Bella, o que aconteceu? – perguntou contrariado.

— Meu amor – disse e ele me olhou intrigado, em troca, eu o olhou com culpa – acho que não sou uma boa companhia hoje – murmurei olhando o chão. Ele esperou paciente pelo meu discurso – de verdade não quero ser uma carga, sei que você esta com vontade de ir a festa, não é preciso o sacrifício alem do mais eu apenas vou dormir – argumentei a duras penas e com isso minhas desculpas oficialmente tinham acabado.

— Bella, meu amor – suspirou quando falou meu nome, seus olhos negros me olhavam com resignação – Certo – disse – Estava entusiasmado em ir mas porque você iria comigo – explicou – Não seja tontinha, para mim não é nenhuma carga te ver dormir, ao contrario, adoro tudo que você faz, inclusive esses períodos de inatividade biológica – disse rindo – Te ver dormir é fascinante – disse beijando a ponta do meu nariz, sorri mas claro que o lhar de angustia não pude disfarçar.

— Sabe, não é que não agradeça, é apenas que – disse tomando ar – considerando que são apenas as dez da noite acho que eu não sou um programa muito atrativo quando tenho enxaqueca – disse tentando manter a calma.

Meu namorado não perdia nenhum detalhe do meu insistente monologo, como nunca antes, me olhou pacientemente e não tomou nenhum comentário tenso a respeito. Em troca e depois de considerar o que eu o tinha dito, abriu seus lábios formando uma careta, ia falar e dar mais desculpas porque deveria ir comigo e não ficar. Assim que decidi sair na frente. Me aproximei carinhosamente e coloquei meus dedos em seus lábios para calar, aproximando seu rosto – Em consideração que você insiste em me acompanhar direi a verdade – disse e Jacob abriu seus olhos sem entender – Devo confessar que minha intenção não é tão altruísta com a sua, apenas quero evitar que você sofra do meu mal humor – revelei com doçura enquanto me aproximava do seu corpo para abraçá-lo em uma tentativa de diminuir a culpa. Enterrei meu rosto em seu cálido e forte pescoço, meu nariz se impregnou do seu perfume – Meu amor, por favor, quero evitar uma discussão como aconteceu da ultima vez que eu tive enxaqueca, lembra? – disse próximo do seu ouvido, lembrando da briga que tivemos a uns meses, quando por produto da minha enxaqueca eu tinha ficado "manhosa" como ele tinha gritado.

— Bella, já pedi desculpa por aquela vez – começou a dizer mas se calou por uns passo que sentimos perto. Separei meu rosto do seu r girei meu rosto.

Em nossa frente estavam Rosalie e Emmet, de fato este ultimo cocou a garganta para se fazer notar sua presença.

— Vamos? – perguntou inocentemente olhando Jake e a mim de canto de olho, dando um sorriso safado que eu não soube como interpreta-lo. Rose teria dito algo?

— Acho que não, na verdade Bella se sente um pouco indisposta e vou acompanha-la de volta para o hotel – disse Jake e olhei desesperadamente para minha amiga. _Se você vai fazer algo é melhor que seja nesse momento, _disse com o olhar e esperei com todo meu coração que ela entendesse.

Tinha a mão de Jake grudada na minha que suava devido aos nervos. Milhões de borboletas voavam em meu estomago ao imaginar Edward e Jake em baixo do mesmo teto, mas, obviamente seria em andares diferentes, não queria nem pensar o que aconteceria se um soubesse da existência do outro. Ainda mais, só em pensar que Edward poderia esta me esperando no lobby no hotel ou fora do meu quarto, fazia que as cores do meu rosto de perdesse ao imaginar uma briga territorial entre ambos. Definitivamente isso seria horrível, o que eu faria se não conseguisse convencer meu namorado oficial a ir sem mim?

— Meu amor, já disse que não é preciso que você me acompanhe – disse entre dentes.

— Não irei para a festa, não se você esta doente – disse cortante.

— Como que não vão? Nenhum? – interrompeu Emmet.

— Na verdade apenas serei eu quem voltara para o hotel – expliquei, mas obviamente não ganhei a guerra.

— Bella, não te deixarei sozinha, que classe de namorado eu sou? – me perguntou irritado.

— o mais amoroso e preocupado que existe e justamente por isso me deixara ir – disse fazendo minha melhor interpretação, com isso não desconcertei apenas Jacob, se não Emmet e Rose. Cujo olhar questionado não demorou.

Mesmo que jamais tivesse gostado muito de Jacob mas tão pouco o odiava e suas ideias um pouco moralistas, fazia de Jake o favorito dos dois, claramente Edward tinha perdido pontos com ela ao ficar no meu da minha "relação oficial" – querido, não leve a mal, mas quero ficar sozinha – disse decidida.

O momento tenso que tinha gerado entre eu e Jake, foi diluído outra vez por Emmet, que como um bom amigo, não sei se meu ou se sues gosto iam para o outro lado, interveio ao meu resgate.

— Na realidade não estará tão sozinha – exclamou atraindo não apenas a minha mas a atenção de todos – ao menos não durante o caminho, Jasper também vai voltar par o hotel, poderiam ir juntos – propôs divertido ao ver minha expressão no começo da sua frase "não estará sozinha".

— Esta vendo, irei com Jasper e vou te esperar no hotel, apenas serão algumas horas – adverti com um sorriso mentiroso.

Finalmente e graças a insistência de Alice, que entrou na conversa, Jake aceitou ir para a festa. Claro que não antes de me acompanhar para a limosine que me levaria junto com Jasper de volta para o hotel.

— Tem certeza que quer ir só? – perguntou e em seu rosto tinha um brilho de esperança, desejava que eu pedisse que ele viesse comigo, mas meus desejos eram claramente outros.

— Estarei bem, acredite, essa enxaqueca esta me matando – disse seca.

— Não me agrada, mas respeitarei sua vontade – murmurou resignado, roçando seus lábios nos meus. Segurei seu rosto o olhando nos olhos.

— Se divirta por mim – respondi enquanto dava um leve beijo nos lábio e subia no carro ignorando seu ultimo comentário, fechou a porta como um cavalheiro, a janela estava aberta, através dela sussurrei um "obrigada". Jake meio que sorriu me dando um tchau com a mão, então o carro começou a se mover através da multidão.

Apoiei contra o assento minhas costas e Jasper sorriu. O caminho fomos em silencio, nem ele nem eu falamos, o que eu agradeci, na verdade, estava muito nervosa e dificilmente seriam paravras coerentes da minha boca. Suspirei fechando meus olhos, por uns instantes motivada pelo peso na consciência, sabia que o que estava fazendo não era certo mas este era um sentimento doentiu do qual não podia escapar.

Quando entramos no hotel, subimos no elevador, Jasper me seguiu mas desceu no sétimo andar.

— Boa noite Bella – sussurrou ao sair.

— Boa noite Jasper – me despedi.

As portas se fecharam e foi ai quando eu abri minha bolsa com pressa e tirei o cartão do quarto que Edward tinha me entregado no cinema. Me encostei com impaciência na parede do elevador enquanto subia ate meu quarto.

Quando entrei no quarto tirei o vestido chato de gala e deixei jogado no chão sem ter o trabalho de pendurar, já estava atrasada, tinha atrasado com a conversa de Jacob. Com certeza Edward já estaria em seu quarto.

Fiz o mesmo com os sapatos jogando longe, os saltos me matavam, como os odiava. Procurei em minha mala algo mais confortável: tirei uma camisa preta, um jeans e um casaco. Prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e fui para o banheiro, ali peguei meu perfume e passei em mim, geralmente não usava, mas essa noite quero cheirar bem para ele.

Ri entre dentes ao notar como Edward tirava meu lado feminino para a superfície, era realmente estranho em mim. De fato ate na escolha do vestido que eu tinha usado esta noite ele estava presente. Queria impressiona-lo e consegui, ver sua cara quando ele me viu vestido não tinha preço. Seus olhos verdes tinham ascendido ate se transformar em um vermelho furioso, claro, tinha dissimulado muito bem no lobby do hotel, mas me mostrou com juros no banheiro.

Não demorei nem dez segundos e fazer tudo isso, incluso, o retoque da maquiagem que tinha feito em frente ao enorme espelho do banheiro. Mas justo quando ia saindo para meu encontro furtivo, entendi que tinha uma coisa que eu tinha que fazer, sim ou sim. Tinha que explicar a Jacob porque não estaria quando ele chegasse, assim que peguei um lápis e deixei uma nota na mesinha de noite.

_Sai para dar uma volta, precisava re__spirar ar puro. Voltarei antes que perceba._

_Te amo, Bells._

Foi o que escrevi e outra vez me senti miserável por fazer isso a ele, estava cega. Não podia negar o inegável, queria ficar com Edward esta noite e não me importava o custo. Suspirei resignada enquanto fechava as portas do meu quarto e fui em direção da escada de serviço.

O quarto do meu príncipe de filme estava no andar superior ao meu. Olhei se canto de olho ao abrir a porta de serviço apenas para ver se tinha alguém, temia que tivesse algum jornalista infiltrado ou outra pessoa nos corredores que pudesse me ver. Caminhei com medo, enfrentando um fato que seria inegável depois de hoje: quando pisasse nesse quarto não teria volta atrás.

Por acaso teria chance depois dessa noite para se arrepender? Mais, eu queria me arrepender? Todas essas perguntas tinham uma só resposta e no mundo da minha alma tinha claro que, não queria me arrepender, que não haveria arrependimento pelo menos da minha parte.

Suspirei quando encontrei o numero de quarto que tinha me dito, deslizei pela fechadura e a luz verde me indicou que estava aberta. Entrei e olhei ao redor um pouco assustada. A sala de esta estava completamente no escuro e vazia.

Teria chegado?

Me perguntei enquanto colocava o aviso de não bater na porta de entrada. A fechei não fazendo barulho e entrei no quarto.

Em minha frente encontrei uma porta corrediça, que fazia a função de separar os ambientes. Abri, e me surpreendi ao ver que a luz do quarto estava ligada e a porta do banheiro estava aberta.

Por ela se escutava o som da água do chuveiro. Um rubor subiu as minhas bochechar apenas ao imaginar Edward tomando banho. Com maldade e esperteza tirei os sapatos e caminhei descalça ate a porta.

Terminei de abri-la e ai na minha frente estava meu Deus pessoal, estava de costas embaixo da ducha, me ruborizei ainda mais ao contemplar como a água escorria por suas bem formadas e delineadas costas.

Meu corpo se tornou um vermelho intenso e minha temperatura corporal aumentou drasticamente enquanto observava seu corpo nu, estava abobada admirando os músculos de suas costas e suas pernas bem definidas quando dei, sem querer, com a porta que sem querer emitiu um barulho.

Imediatamente Edward se girou para onde vinha o barulho, seus olhos verdes acenderam quando notaram que eu o estava observando. Abaixei a vista envergonhada e era a primeira vez que o tinha em minha frente completamente nu, admirando seu corpo desta maneira. Novamente senti minhas bochechas queimando, e meu corpo tremer. Na realidade todo o meu corpo estava repentinamente quente. Ficou perplexo em olhando com esse sorriso torcido desenhado em seus lábios, a água escorria por seus ombros majestosamente, banhando seu dorso nu como cascatas sem controle e provavelmente eu teria ficado o resto da noite observando ele se não fosse por seu convite.

Abriu a porta de vidro da ducha e estendeu a mão. Mordi meu lábio quando tirava meu casaco, devagar tirei a camisa, e com trabalho o jeans, só me detive na roupa interior, pensei, mas finalmente tirei.

Completamente nua entrei junto com ele. Se aproximou acurralando sua presa e com sua mão molhada e morna me segurou com firmeza pelo pescoço atraindo meu rosto para o seu, me beijou lentamente nos lábios e seu aroma me intoxicou. A água quente da ducha começou a cair sobre meu corpo quando se girou fazendo que fosse eu agora quem ficasse embaixo do chuveiro. Continuamos nos beijando enquanto sentia suas mãos percorrerem cada parte do meu corpo nu.

Senti algo gelado em minhas costas, e só nesse instante, percebi que Edward tinha me encostado contra a porta de vidro. O beijo ficou mais profundo e desesperado. Depois de uns minutos e pela necessidade de ar, quebrei esse beijo maravilhoso, dei um impulso e o safado correspondeu ajudando a minhas pernas se cruzarem em sua cintura, me segurou no ar. Minha respiração aumentou e um gemido forte e audível se sentiu quando começamos a fazer amor. Nossos corpos dançavam ritmado e minha pele estava ardendo pela paixão, a temperatura da água que seguia descendo pro nossos corpos se fundiu com o calor proprio da paixão e a temperatura aumentou consideravelmente.

Seus olhos verdes eram como duas esmeraldas iluminadas e essa pele branca tinha adquirido um tom de rosa pela fricção. Seus gemidos ficaram mais seguidos, sentia o bater irregular do meu coração em minha garganta, engoli saliva quando sentia que me perdia nesse prazer infinito que ele me estava presenteando. Chagamos ao orgasmos juntos e nesse momento murmurei contra seus lábios.

— Te amo, como jamais pensei amar alguém.

Essa confissão saiu do fundo da minha alma. Era um fato, estava irrevocavelmente apaixonada por Edward. Sorriu vitorioso ao me escutar confessar aquilo. Fizemos amor varias vezes entre nos secar e chegar a enorme cama que tinha em seu quarto. Não soube quando cai rendida em um sono profundo.

Apoiada contra seu corpo, entre suas pernas, estava descansando com preguiça quando o som do meu celular me trouxe de volta do meu mundo de fantasias.

Tentei não acorda-lo, mas era impossível, seus braços tinham criado uma prisão difícil de sair, estavam em volta do meu corpo com forca. Lentamente ergui meu corpo e separei seus braços, me inclinei com sutileza ate a mesinha de noite para pegar o celular que tinha deixado ali. Teria desejado que esse aparelho não tivesse tocado, mas ao contrario dos meus desejos, na tela se anunciava a chegada de uma mensagem de texto, um que teria preferido não ler, um que me fez sentir a pior mulher do mundo: _Onde você esta? _Era a mensagem de Jake e olhei a hora: quatro e meia da madrugada. Ia levantar quando seus braços me fizeram sentar com uma perna de cada lado em sua cintura.

— Não vá... fica comigo – me pediu na escuridão enquanto acariciava meu cabelo.

— Você sabe que eu não posso – respondi e Edward me beijou desespero.

Recorreu com ternos beijos minha garganta e quando senti seus lábios em meus peitos peguei suas mãos que estava em meu quadril e passei pela sua cabeça, não que eu pudesse forca-lo, mas ele deixou. Recostei seu corpo na cama e comecei a beijar seu peito nu enquanto voltamos a ser um.

Comecei a mover meu quadril enquanto o contemplava fechar os olhos pelo prazer que eu o estava proporcionando, meu corpo se moveu com maio desenvoltura uma e outra vez ate que o prazer foi mutuo, então soltei suas mãos e elas foram para meu quadril agarrando com forca fazendo que se movessem ao seu ritmo.

Acaricie com a ponta dos dedos seu peito ate que cai contra ele. Quando beijou minha testa, e ainda com a bochecha pegada ao seu peito suado me dei conta de algo que ate agora não tinha me parecido importante.

Em todas ás vezes, incluída a e agora, em que tínhamos feito amor, em nenhuma tínhamos nos cuidado.

* * *

**Esse final... finalmente a Bella percebeu que eles não se cuidaram, mas... :s**

**Podem dar coros de aleluia, eu postei rs... essa fic tem capítulos muito grandes e como tive alguns problemas acabei atrasando nela, então desculpe.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, obrigada pela paciência de esperar e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	6. Não Me Diga Que Não

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Não me diga que não **

Eu não me importava de esperá-la a duas quadras de seu apartamento, tão pouco me importava que tivesse revistas cheias de fotografias dela junto a ele fingindo ser o casal perfeito. Não enquanto seu coração e sua alma pertenciam a mim, ele poderia ter a formalidade e reconhecimento, eu teria a ela.

Destranquei enquanto a via correr até meu carro. Enquanto entrava liguei o contato e apenas fechou a porta e nos beijamos, acelerei para nos tirar daqui. Peguei a estrada sem rumo. Nós perdemos por algumas estradas da periferia da cidade, eu não tinha idéia para onde ir, mas eu sabia que tinha que ser afastado, o mais longe possível. Durante todo o trajeto brincou com minha virilha, desfrutando o máximo das expressões que dava produto do quão desesperado estava. O fiz até que não agüentei mais e estacionei o carro em uma saliência que dividia umas colinas, não havia ninguém nem nada mais, do que ela e eu.

— Senti sua falta – exclamou beijando-me com paixão. Segurei sua cintura atraindo-a para mim, sentiu em meu colo, enquanto suas finas e pequenas mãos se posicionavam em meu queixo.

— O vôo atrasou – expliquei hipnotizado pelo seu olhar, o único que fui capaz de fazer, foi correr uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto.

Vendo-me fazer isso, ela se ajeitou e os amarrou em um rabo de cavalo. Seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso sugestivo e seu olhar de menina travessa me cativou. Amava a mulher diante de mim em todos os sentidos que a palavra podia significar. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, e me agradava a sensação de necessidade que despertava.

Eu também tinha saudades do seu corpo quente, seus lábios lisos, suaves e doces como o melhor mel que tinha provado em anos. Me encantava esse tom de cereja, tão característico de sua boca que logo ao beijá-la se transformava em um furioso.

Deslize a palma da minha mão em seu pescoço enquanto ela ainda lutava com o seu cabelo espesso para amarrá-lo corretamente, não esperei até que tivesse feito o coque de maneira correta e a inclinei contra o volante com pressa.

Obviamente e como era de se esperar dela, deixou, abri lentamente e sem tirar os olhos dela, os infames botões de sua blusa até conseguir que ficasse completamente aberta para mim. Corri as pontas dos meus dedos na sua pele nua, deslizei um dos meus dedos entre seus seios enquanto ela terminava de ajeitar o cabelo, senti como o seu corpo estremeceu quando eu cheguei ao ponto onde o topo do corpete se unia. Em seus lábios se abriram um amplo sorriso travesso.

Aproximou seu rosto do meu e me beijou, sua úmida língua entreabriu meus lábios e óbvio a deixei passar com prazer. Correspondi o beijo introduzindo a minha em sua boca, embriagado-me com aquele sabor delicado. Senti a distância como seus dedos, trêmulos e um tanto desesperados, lutavam para tirar a minha camisa que usava.

O sol estava se pondo e havia uma rajada de vento quente batendo no carro, esse suave vai e vem do vento também permitia que as copas das árvores cedessem naquele jogo com força espalhando uma e outra folha em nós. Quando as vi, irritantes, no nosso rosto me convenci que não tinha sido a melhor idéia para compra um conversível.

Intensificar o beijo devido as duas semanas sem ela, tinham sido muito martírio para suportar mais um segundo sem ela. Eu odiava não ter ainda uma residência fixa, bem especificamente odiava não ter um lugar junto a ela.

Com o beijo eu acho que demonstrei não só a minha urgência de amá-la, mas a urgência que sentia que ela me amasse. Eu puxei a blusa desnudando seus ombros e me aproximei para beijá-los. Enquanto o fazia coloquei minhas mãos em suas costas para desabotoar o sutiã e libertá-la daquela infame mas sexy peça.

Pois quando eu liberei seus lindos e bem definidos seios, ela já tinha suas mãos sobre o botão da minha calça, estava mordendo o lábio inferior dessa maneira tão provocante que eu amava. Desabotoou e desceu o zíper com tanta urgência como a minha, o brilho demonstrado por ambos neste momento era demais.

Seus lábios quentes beijaram meu pescoço e começaram a jogar molhando a pele debaixo da minha orelha enquanto levantava para que eu fizesse, o que correspondente para remover a sua saia. Se apoiou no volante como uma especialista, para que pudesse tirar sua calcinha, o objetivo era mais do que óbvio. Eu sorri, percorri sua pélvis até chegar aos seus quadris e deslizei a peça do vestuário, passando pelo joelho até removê-lo completamente.

Para criar mais espaço empurrei o banco para trás, tudo o que foi permito na realidade do meu carro, eu não pude evitar, enquanto acomodava o assento, deslizava os dedos através de sua virilha até chegar a essa parte tão íntima que já sentia como minha, a acariciei, quando Bella ofegou olhando para o céu, sorri.

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos deliciosos e beijou-me com luxuria mordendo meu lábio inferior no processo.

Amava a forma tão necessitava de beijar-me, me agradava sentir que, para ela, eu também era uma necessidade, uma insaciável, uma imprescindível, uma que não podia negar. Assim que desfrutei daquele beijo fogoso que me deu incorporando a esse encontro meu próprio ardor.

Se acomodou um pouco separando seu rosto do meu enquanto lutava para tirar minhas calças, claro que só o necessário. Ao conseguir seu objetivo seus olhos brilharam igual suas bochechas, que se tingiram de um rosado delicioso. Ainda apoiada no volante girou seu corpo dando-me um sorriso inocente, mas carregada de desejo, quando esteve de costas para mim entendi seu propósito e a segui. Ambos emitimos um gemido audível quando me senti no seu interior. Enterrei meu rosto contra suas costas enquanto ela começava a mover-se lentamente.

Sentir o calor do seu ser era a sensação mais divina e fantástica que podia ter sentido alguma vez, e era incrível que não importasse quanto o fizéssemos, eu seguia sem ter suficiente daquele prazer que seu corpo me proporcionava. A esse ponto Bella era como uma droga, uma da qual não queria reabilitação, uma pela qual mataria.

O movimento de seus quadris eram lentos e profundos num primeiro momento, tinha suas mãos apertadas no volante na frente dela. As percorri acariciando-as enquanto sentia a fricção desse movimento malditamente satisfatório.

Coloquei seu cabelo de lado e beijei a parte de trás de sua nuca nua, deslizando minha língua até a base, minha intenção era fazer tão prazerosa sua experiência como a minha. Senti que estava chegando lá, quando seu corpo começou a tremer, sua respiração ofegante tornou-se mais consistente, mais audível, tinha perdido o controle e o comprovei mais ainda ao sentir seus movimentos ajudando-se com suas mãos.

Até agora eu não tinha visto, nem descoberto a utilidade deste pequeno instrumento que longe de ser um fardo estava se tornando uma perigosa arma útil. Nossa respiração tornou-se errática em questão de segundos. Enquanto a sentia se mover, aproveitei e deslize minhas mãos por seus seios acariciando-os, sua pele agora estava completamente suada produto do esforço.

Se soltou e colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas guiando-me nesse jogo tão perverso de acariciá-la, dizendo-me onde e como fazer. Logo senti como ela levou até seus lábios, uma das minhas mãos, e a deixou ali e os entre abriu, sentir seu hálito quente na ponta dos meus dedos úmidos com sua saliva acrescentou minha excitação. Acariciei seus lábios enquanto escutava esses gemidos que me transtornava. Ela beijava meus dedos de vez em quando.

A fricção de nossos corpos se tornou mais intensa fazendo com que, o coque feito em seu cabelo, começasse a afrouxar a medida que seu corpo se movia contra o meu mais rápido. Me aproximei do seu ouvido e sussurrei seu nome, enquanto colocava minhas mãos nos seus quadris para aumentar a velocidade e a freqüência das investidas, quando finalmente senti que juntos alcançaríamos o céu, Bella encostou-se contra o volante.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo – repetiu uma e outra vez com sua voz distorcida enquanto colapsava.

Tinha a respiração agitadíssima e dificilmente poderia ter articulado uma resposta coerente, consegui somente encostar-me contra suas costas beijando seus ombros enquanto lutava para descer o meu coração da garganta. Virou sua cabeça ainda inclinada contra o meu peito de costas e colocou uma mão no meu rosto, enquanto me beijava.

— Bem vindo a casa – murmurou divertida enquanto se levantava para mudar a posição.

Olhou-me com desejo e bagunçou meu cabelo. Eu ri beijando-a novamente nos lábios.

— Esta provocando para que deseje ir outra vez – adverti e ela me olhou surpresa.

— Então acho que terá que comprar um carro que tenha assentos atrás – respondeu beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

Sempre havia pensado que as despedidas eram desnecessárias e absurdas, mas ao ter com ela pareciam macabras. Meu coração foi tingido de obscuridade ao encontrar a nossa triste realidade, ela pertencia a outra pessoa, eu só a tinha emprestava e que estava comendo a minha alma. Estacionei no mesmo lugar de sempre, o mesmo lugar que utilizava toda vez que devia voltar à triste realidade de deixá-la de volta ao seu apartamento. Eram duas quadras de distância, duas quadras de um beco sem saída, a duas quadras entre mim e ele. Na verdade, ela tentou evitar a "ele" pudesse ver um carro desconhecido e poupar-se da explicação de 'Por quê?' da minha presença, quando não havia motivos para estarmos juntos.

— Vamos nos ver amanhã? – perguntei com o coração na mão e jamais me vi nessa situação, eu era o "outro". Virou seu rosto para mim, seu olhar não era difícil de ler, não teria um "amanhã". Enfureci.

— Eeeee, na verdade, fiquei de acompanhar Jacob a... – explicou com doçura algo que não estava muito disposto a escutar, assim que a interrompi, as vezes desejava que ela mentisse ao invés de ser tão honesta.

— Bella... por favor... não... – sussurrei em reprovação.

Na verdade era melancolia, mais do que repreensão, eu era melhor que nada, sabia que ela tinha uma historia, o problema é que eu queria que sua historia fosse comigo não com ele. Franzi a testa, levei meus dedos ali e suspirei em uma tentativa de acalmar os ciúmes. Na verdade buscava o momento, o melhor dizendo as palavras justas e precisas para dizer que era muito tortuoso saber que ela e seu "namorado" ainda estavam juntos. O fato de que ambos compartilhavam apartamento e não só isso, se não a cama era algo que não sabia se poderia seguir suportando. Ao fazer a imagem mental daquele 'compartilhar' era quando desejava ferventemente que mentisse, que me dissesse que sairia com alguém, preferia uma mentira credível para poder em parte, amenizar a raiva que me fazia sentir nessa situação.

— Não me tocou se é isso que está pensando – se protegeu deslizando seus dedos por meu queixo, tratou de segurar meu rosto, mas o tirei de suas mãos, dirigi então meu olhar pela primeira vez a ela.

— Então por que ainda está com ele? Por que simplesmente não termina essa relação inexistente? – questionei desesperado para encontrar a lógica de que ela me tinha como amante, quando poderia ter-me como um todo.

— Porque não posso – exalou complicada e séria – é difícil – concluiu.

E então me dei por vencido, exalei todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões rompendo o som que esse produziu no silêncio que havia se formado e suas palavras me lembravam em parte do que eu havia aceitado desde o primeiro minuto em que havia me envolvido com ela: eu tinha escolhido me tornar seu amante, agora não tinha nada que exigir muito menos reclamar.

Nesse minuto entendi então para todas as mulheres do mundo que se transformam em amante do marido despeitado, se sente terrível demais ter que deixar ir, noite após noite, a pessoa que você ama para os braços do "outro". É muito difícil permanecer nas sombras dando tudo e recebendo apenas nada.

Se resume a agradar e, em seguida trazer as portas daquela casa que pertence a "ele". É pedir muito, me remoia o orgulho de pensar que eu poderia ser ele. Por que Bella tinha que ter um namorado? Eu perguntei a mim mesmo e amaldiçoei o dia em que ambos se conheceram.

Não só isso, mas amaldiçoei todo o passado deles como um casal e eu me amaldiçoei, e a meu coração estúpido por ter apaixonado por alguém impossível, havia me apaixonado a tal ponto que era incapaz de romper o círculo, não podia deixá-la porque a amava, a amava com loucura.

Ainda assim e apesar que sempre repetia a mesma historia quando conversávamos da "relação" que ambos levava e ainda que Bella me jurava que entre eles dois não acontecia nada, desde que estávamos envolvidos, eu também era homem e esse "não acontece nada" era difícil de acreditar e diferir. Quanto tempo poderia negar? Era um pergunta que francamente e muito no fundo não queria responder.

— É tarde – concedi no final tirando o olhar de seu rosto triste e liguei o meu carro. Quando mais cedo terminar com o macabro ritual da despedida, logo poderia ir para longe, para a segurança de casa, onde deixaria de lado meus instintos assassinos porque no exato momento que ela cruzar a porta do carro e a visse afastar-se enxeria minha mente de idéias perversas das quais, Jacob morreria e não da melhor maneira.

— Logo vão começar as gravações do filme, estaremos só você e eu, por favor não fique irritado – me pediu aproximando seu rosto do meu com a intenção de me beijar. Esquivei o melhor que pude, sem fazê-la sentir-se miserável, tão pouco era a idéia de acabar um dia maravilhoso discutindo, mas doía. Doía compartilhá-la.

— O que vai acontecer depois? – perguntei quando fez que meu rosto encarasse seu olhar de chocolate entristecido.

— Edward é complicado acima de tudo e principalmente porque você não mora aqui – respondeu nervosa.

— Viveria com você se quisesse – rebati e ela abaixou o olhar.

— Tempo é tudo o que eu te peço, não posso chegar e deixá-lo, Jacob não merece – argumentou entre dentes.

— Paciência é uma virtude que desgraçadamente não tenho Bella – respondi e ela desviou seu olhar para frente.

Não nos despedimos, simplesmente desceu do carro e não esperei que ela caminhasse até cruzar a rua como sempre fazia, essa noite queria ir o mais rápido possível, tratei de não fazer imagem mental, mas foi inevitável, logo no fundo como um desenho transparente estavam ele e ela, apertei os olhos e pisei no acelerador, não lembro como virei o carro, nem como sai daquela rua, simplesmente senti a brisa batia na janela entre aberta e em um suspiro afogado já estava enfrentando o semáforo vermelho, apertei o freio e o carro chiou.

Entrei no meu apartamento e olhei para a secretária eletrônica tinha dezessete mensagens, mas não queria ouvir nenhuma. Eu sentei na frente da televisão e liguei, mudando de canal para canal sem muito resultado em menos de cinco minutos, estava nisso quando parecia "ela" nas canal de notícias de entretenimento de um canal de estrelas, mas claro, como uma verdade profetizada, não apareceu sozinha, estavam os dois, ambos com esse rosto de eternos apaixonados que revirou meu estômago.

— Ela é minha! – gritei enquanto jogava o controle remoto para um lado.

Mas o que estava fazendo? Refleti apensar senti o ranger do pequeno aparato todo desmontado no chão da sala de estar. Tinha claro desde o começo dessa aventura que ela tinha um passado, que ela tinha alguém e que eu havia começado como o que era: alguém que havia entrado em sua vida uma noite qualquer sem ter direito a nada mais do que uma caricia furtiva, um beijo as escondidas, uma noite de luxuria sem laços, resumindo sem direito a nada mais que um encontro casual.

Quem me garantia que ela não o amava? Por acaso não se pode amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Desde quando tenho que pedir fidelidade a quem engana? Pensei enquanto saia para fumar um cigarro no terraço.

Eram três da manhã, não corria nem uma pitada de vento ainda e eu estava com os olhos mais abertos como se fosse meio-dia. Eu me inclinei contra o parapeito olhando para o céu, enquanto observava absorto as figuras da fumaça, caprichoso formava com o ar.

Desci o olhar sem querer meu olhar caíram até a janela do meu quarto, o terraço que unia a sala de estar ao dormitório principal, não pude evitar que me inundasse as lembranças ao olhar para minha cama, voltei para umas duas tardes atrás, voltei até a memória mais óbvia que tinha e que era com ela nessa cama, o desejo me consumiu ao imaginar seu rosto, seu rosto, seus gemidos, Deus, gritei abafado apagando o cigarro meio fumado.

Seu perfume estava impregnado no ambiente ou ao menos isso parecia, porque jurava que ela estava ali, esse toque doce do seu perfume, esse perfume de morangos do seu cabelo estavam me perseguindo. Lutei para não ligar para ela, mas finalmente a curiosidade me venceu, queria ter certeza que ela não estava mentindo para mim sobre "não aconteceu nada entre nós." Disquei o seu número e os bip pareciam intermináveis, até que finalmente atendeu, no começo, gostaria de tivesse respondido com a voz sonolenta, mas eu fiquei muito surpreso o quão agitada que estava, até mesmo passou saliva para torná-lo mais claro e firme. Bella não estava dormindo, eu abri meus olhos ainda em estado de choque por como a tinha escutado.

— Alo? – insistiu tentando controlar sua respiração.

Então a raiva cegou-me em segundos consumindo meu coração.

— Não te tocava! – gritei consumido pela raiva e sem esperar explicação alguma – Cinco minutos Bella, na porta do seu prédio e será melhor que esteja ali para quando eu chegue se não Jacob vai receber uma visita no meio da noite – ameacei desligando meu celular.

Vesti a primeira coisa que eu encontrei, nem mesmo retirei o pijama, acabei de colocar o primeiro par de calças que encontrei e a camisa que havia deixado no chão do meu quarto e sai. Desci rapidamente pelas escadas de serviço, esperando o elevador pareceu dar muita vantagem, tinha um objetivo e era de chegar até ela no menor tempo possível. Novamente fiz os pneus cantarem na saída do estacionamento, um carro vinha entrando e dei lugar, simplesmente passei o primeiro provocando uma parada repentina do outro motorista, não me importava.

Eles não iriam me encarar, não dessa vez, não ia permitir que ela fosse de outro que não fosse eu. Passei mais de cinco sinais vermelhos até encontrar o seu prédio, conforme era de esperar e em parte reconfortante da forma que a vi, ela estava do lado de fora olhando muito preocupada se não desesperada para todos os lados.

Ela vestia um moletom e uma jaqueta que apertava fortemente contra seu corpo, então eu percebi que fazia frio, ao contrário, eu sentia um calor imenso e era produto da raiva que eu sentia. Só me disse que vinha em minha direção, mas eu fui mais rápido e sai antes que ela pudesse chegar até o carro.

— Isso acabou, ou você fala para ele, ou eu falo! – demandei como um verdadeiro louco consumido pela indignação que me causava a situação.

Bella olhou para mim em pânico, se interpôs no meu caminhar decidido impedindo-me em parte de alcançar a porta do seu prédio. Estava determinado a subir até o maldito apartamento e gritar tudo em sua cara. Agora eu quero ver Jake! Pensei desfrutando com antecedência da expressão que ele me daria ao saber que sua amada Bella estava lhe enganando.

— Não... por favor... Edward... se acalme, por mais que queira... te imploro, entre ele e eu não aconteceu nada... – tratou de convencer, mas dessa vez não ia ceder tão rápido.

— Nada? – pediu irônico – então por que respondeu como se estivesse tendo sexo com ele? – espetei furioso.

Suas mãos delicadas apertaram a lapela do meu casaco, tentando me afastar da minha meta, seus olhos estavam vidrados, Bella estava realmente assustada, mal conseguia coordenar as idéias e com a voz trêmula finalmente falou.

— Ao menos deixe-me explicar o que aconteceu – pediu em um sussurro.

— Não quero mais mentiras, acabou, minha paciência se esgotou. – respondi tomando suas mãos para tirar, mas ela apertou ainda mais.

— Quando ligou eu estava longe do celular, tinha levantado para ir ao banheiro, não e o que pensa, Jacob esta dormindo. Se respondi agitada foi porque corri para atender antes que ele acordasse e o fizesse, isso foi tudo – esclareceu desesperada.

— Quem acha que eu sou? Não sou estúpido – gritei nublado pela ira que me provocavam suas desculpas de mentira.

— Estou dizendo a verdade – insistiu alarmada por meu grito despeitado. Em um momento de sanidade percebi que estávamos fazendo uma cena em plena vista e paciência de todos que quisessem nos ver, de fato, o zelador do prédio havia levantado de sua cadeira e se aproximado, um tanto curioso, mas também assustado, até a janela de vidro, estava atento para sair a qualquer momento – Edward... te suplico, todos vão perceber – impôs, afastando-nos dali alguns passos.

— E daí? – exclamei sem me importar com aquilo.

Eu não me importo em nada que todo mundo soubesse de nós, na verdade, desejava ardentemente que todos, inclusive ele soubesse. Encostei contra o meu carro.

Desesperado essa era a palavra que poderia descrever-me melhor naquele momento. Eu estava completamente e irracionalmente desesperado por Bella.

Foram alguns minutos de silêncio tenso entre ambos, as recriminações haviam terminado pelo menos por agora, meu coração contraiu ao advertir seu rosto murcho pelos nervos, aqueles olhos castanhos estavam vidrados e fixos em mim. Sua expressão era muito tortuosa, jamais tinha a visto assim. Então eu percebi outra coisa, seu corpo todo estava tremendo, foi ai quando percebi as dimensões que os ciúmes me levou. Isso estava saindo das proporções.

— Por favor – pediu entre dentes aproximando-se, mas esquivei seu corpo soltando-me de suas mãos.

Ficamos nos olhando por um breve segundo, um onde o tempo parava e parecia que foram séculos, seu olhar era tão transparente quanto o meu, tinha medo, medo de me perder, porque eu não acreditava na sua verdade. Foi quando eu ri nervoso, estava sendo totalmente irracional com a cena recém montada.

Inclinei meu corpo um pouco, disposto a me aproximar quando Bella do nada, levou as mãos ao estomago, abrir os olhos surpresa e todo o seu corpo se inclinou perdendo o equilíbrio. Em um ato de reflexo consegui alcançá-la e a segurei entre meus braços. Segurei seu rosto com minha mão, esse havia perdido completamente a cor.

— Você se sente bem? – perguntei preocupado.

Era incrível como podia passar de estar furioso com ela para estar preocupado com seu bem estar. Só ela era a causa dessas mudanças de humor tão repentinas, na verdade, me sentia como sua marionete pessoal.

— Estou bem – confirmou em um murmúrio esquálido, não satisfeito com isso, a observei por um tempo ainda segurando-a em mim.

— Certeza? – questionei virando dando um pequeno vislumbre da insistência da qual evitava – Você esta te vendo bem, está muito pálida – fiz ela notar, mas ela se separou um pouco de mim.

— Estou bem, é normal... não é nada – insistiu.

— Normal? – e minha descrença foi desenhada no meu rosto, é normal que alguém quase desmaie? Rebati em meus pensamentos.

— Estou próxima dos meus dias... você me entende – explicou finalmente, claro que eu não podia evitar manter minha suspeita.

Tinha duas irmãs e nunca tinha visto isso nos dias antes que tivessem seu período. Era ridículo pensar que uma mulher ia desmaiar por algo que era biologicamente normal. Alguma coisa devia estar acontecendo e eu me senti culpado, talvez, os nervos a haviam traído.

— Acontece sempre? – perguntei segurando suas mãos que estavam mais frias do que habitual.

— Às vezes – respondeu um pouco atordoada.

Aparentemente,ainda tinha a sensação de vazio posto que não lutou para se separar de mim, pelo contrário, até me deu a impressão de que contasse que a tivesse segurando. De repente, seus olhos se desviaram para os meu, e se endireitou segurando meu pescoço, abraçou-me e escondeu o rosto no meu ombro — eu juro meu amor, entre Jacob e eu não acontece nada a muito tempo, eu imploro que não faça isso, conversarei com ele, mas me dê um pouco de tempo – murmurou

Entre muitos dos seus talentos, Bella possuía esse, podia mudar de assunto tão drasticamente que me deixava surpreso. Eu não quis insistir em algo que, obviamente, soou sincero, em troca a abracei aproximando-a ainda mais do meu corpo. Após alguns minutos, quebrei o abraço para beijar sua testa, que estava tão fria quanto a noite. Acariciei sua bochecha com as costas da minha mão até que cheguei ao seu queixo, a beijei docemente e então eu percebi que todo o seu corpo estava frio.

— Vá, entre – pedi, seu olhar tímido encontrou com o meu – você vai ficar doente se continuar aqui fora – agora minha voz estava evidentemente mais relaxada havia passado a tempestade.

— Edward eu... – começou a dizer.

— Acredito em você – assegurei interrompendo-a – vamos conversar amanhã – exclamei a seguir sendo o outro, ao menos por agora.

— Te amo – sussurrou em resposta.

— E eu a você – respondi entrando no carro.

Entrou lentamente no edifício, sem tirar os olhos dela, desde a janela seguiu observando-me. Quando estava lá dentro, falou algo com o porteiro que retornou ao seu lugar normal, caminhou até o elevador e me se perdeu dentro dele – _que estúpido é – _ me recriminei ao sair do lugar.

~:~

— O que você acha sobre a infidelidade? – Perguntou o jornalista e Bella a olhou chocada.

Ficou nervosa e como eu gostava daquele sorriso de cervo assustado que dava quando alguém a encurralava. Eu sorri e me acomodei no sofá enquanto aumentava o volume da entrevista que estava passando e que tinham feito a um par de semanas para um programa de televisão. Estava promovendo um de seus últimos papéis em que representava, nada menos do que a amante, e se perguntassem a mim, ela era perfeita nesse papel, em todos os sentidos.

— Bom acho que é algo excitante, ao menos isso acontece com minha personagem – respondeu e comprovei nós poderíamos ser previsíveis.

Todos os atores fazíamos isso de desviar a pergunta ao personagem para não responder algo que poderia romper o encanto televisivo? Pensei enquanto suspirava e escutava o resto da entrevista.

Estava absorto vendo o programa que não percebi sua chegada, até que seus quentes braços rodearam meu pescoço, esses deslizaram por cima da minha camisa e seus lábios sussurraram uma proposição bastante tentadora.

— O que acha se eu te ensinar uns truques que aprendi nesse filme – propôs com voz sensual e a segurei pelos ombros fazendo que caísse em meus braços no sofá.

Luto porque eu não obtive sucesso, mas finalmente consegui e seu corpo magro se embalou em meu peito enquanto a beijava acariciando cada parte de sua boca, saboreando seu gosto requintado.

— Terminou a quarentena? – perguntei divertido e ela sentou em meu colo.

— Não sabe o quanto me agrada te divertir – respondeu irônica.

Franziu a testa e não havia sido eu que tinha posto esse nome estranho no seu período menstrual. Na verdade parecia cômico que a envergonhava em me dizer que não poderia ter relações sexuais, porque estava em um processo completamente biológico e do qual nenhum nós poderia fazer algo a respeito. Em troca, lhe tinha posto esse nome tão engraçado me dava vergonha alheia, me olhou por alguns segundos, enquanto os seus dedos brincavam com meus cabelos.

— Se não quer, não tem problema sempre posso ir – sugeriu quando viu que eu não lhe respondi nada, mas a segurei pelos ombros impedindo que levantasse.

— Eu fiquei a sal e água por uma semana, não existe maneira de que saia por essa porta sem antes fazer amor comigo – afirmei beijando seus lábios com fome, fomo dela.

Tirei sua camisa, desabotoei seu corpete, e tudo em questão de segundos, agora eu havia me tornado um especialista em desnudá-la. Desci até a base do seu pescoço e brinquei com pequenos e molhados beijos na cavidade que se formava ao chegar no seu ombro como um doce e gratificante preâmbulo, foi necessário para conseguir mudar de posição, apoiei suas costas contra o sofá onde estávamos.

— Vamos fazer no sofá? – perguntou sem tratar de ocultar seu entusiasmo.

— É um dos poucos lugares desse apartamento que esta intacto, não deixaremos que rompa o recorde ou sim? – respondi enquanto me levantava e tirava suas calças com roupa interior incluída.

A olhei e como amava que esse corpo perfeito fosse meu. Pairei sobre ela, separou suas pernas de maneira tão brilhantemente perfeita, colocou uma de cada lado do meu corpo, seus olhos me observando em êxtase e os meus a admirava sua beleza inata. Essas que eu tanto gostava, aquelas expressões de garota doce e inocente misturadas com de uma mulher forte, nos beijamos enquanto eu trabalhava para explorar o resto do seu corpo com minhas mãos. Acariciando o seu rosto, os seios, a barriga com um único propósito que a fizesse vibrar. De repente as mãos dela desabotoaram minhas calças com urgência e com seus pés, muito hábeis a esse ponto, terminou por liberar-me dessa peça tão desnecessária.

Beijei seus seios enquanto me acomodava melhor e sem muita delonga comecei a fazer amor com ela, introduzi meu corpo no seu e dessa vez o fiz mais forte que de costume, o desespero me traiu, gritou, mas a adrenalina de senti-la gemer mais forte venceu o meu lado cuidadoso e romântico. Abafei cada gemido e suspiros com meus lábios enquanto acrescentava os movimentos, cruzei minhas mãos sobre sua cabeça e rompi o beijo quando senti que ia chegar ao orgasmo, ela deslizou sua língua por minha garganta enquanto eu gemia chegando a um maravilhoso e necessitada culminação.

— Recompensando? – perguntou.

— Aham – respondi entre dentes, ainda em seu interior o que me negava abandonar agora. A sensação era divina, deliciosa e aterradoramente viciante.

— Que bom porque agora é minha vez – evidenciou erguendo seu corpo, agora fui eu que ficou de costas no sofá e Bella sobre mim.

— Ao menos espere dois minutos... – pedi e ela riu entre dentes.

Olhou-me com esse brilho nos olhos tão característico dela quando tramava algo.

Senti como deslizou seus dedos acariciando a minha barriga, me fazendo estremecer com seu toque. Estava ficando perigosamente perto da parte baixa da minha virilha. Não pude evitar de dar um pequeno salto com o toque de suas mãos com essa zona um tanto que sensível, essa reação a fez esboçar um sorriso amplo nos lábios e acomodou o seu corpo apoiando uma mão sobre mim. Quando percebi como colocava seu cabelo atrás de suas orelhas e descia lentamente com seus lábios até essa parte do meu ser que precisava dos minutos que a havia pedido escapou de meus lábios um gemido muito vergonhoso, meu corpo se contraiu e jamais havia imaginado que ela poderia fazer e dessa maneira só com seus lábios.

* * *

**O Edward louco de ciúme gente, socorro. Mas as duas lemons do capítulo hein, bom demais haha  
**

**O próximo cap ja está traduzido, pela outra tradutora, só falta revisar. **

**Gente essa fic é cansativa pra traduzir por causa dos paragrafos. Vou começar a traduzir 2 ou 3 paginas por dia para não prender o dia todo nela.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pela paciência. Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos.  
**


	7. Me Faça Tua

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 – Me Faça Tua  
**

Quando finalmente minha menstruação tinha vindo respirei aliviada e daqui por diante não mais susto. Ninguém queria ter esse nível de complicações, como ia explicar para ele que não tinha me cuidado e quando insinuei foi como "eu pensei que você" e se uma vez mais comprovava que "achei que e pensei que" é parente de "como que", como não me prevenir para uma coisa dessa, mas agora poderia remediar., mas claro quando se esta nesses dias não ajuda muito ter um... como dizer... companheiro que tenha tanta vontade de acabar como meu pudor e minha vontade de manter distancia.

Por sorte para mim isso já tinha passado e ontem a noite tínhamos retomado e dedo corda para a paixão. Por outro lado tinha me sentido aliviada todos os dias que durou minha menstruação, porque Jacob não tinha insistido em algo que me custava muito evitar., mas claro, meu namorado não gosta de pão e água como dizia Edward.

Senti quando se sentou na cama e se aproximou sigiloso, mas a ansiedade o traiu, beijou meu pescoço pela nuca. Fechei os olhos procurando uma alternativa diferente de enchaqueca porque essa desculpa já tinha usado muito.

No fim de semana viajaríamos para Hawai para começar a gravar o ultimo filme da saga. Então tinha que "sobreviver" dois dias mais, hoje era quinta e tinha que conseguir sim ou sim até o sábado para poder cumprir a promessa que fiz para Edward de "não me tocará".

Não o parei, por pior que fosse ele era meu namorado e tinha certos direitos como tal, mas quando senti suas mãos por baixo de minha camisa me levantei pondo distancia entre nós, mas não consegui, Jake foi mais rápido que eu me segurou pela roupa me puxando de volta para a cama.

— Meu amor – disse e tentei ser sutil, mas ele ignorou – Jacob! – insisti pegando suas mãos para tirá-las do meu corpo.

— Agora o que? – perguntou claramente irritado e com razão.

Desde que tínhamos voltado da França não tínhamos tido intimidade. Isso esta claro, sem contar a vez que acedi e ele tinha quebrado toda minha forca de vontade, tinha acontecido enquanto eu tomava banho umas semanas antes de minha menstruação, fazendo com que a culpa me corroesse por ter traído Edward, mas tecnicamente eram meses de abstinência, para ele claro.

— Não me sinto bem... estou cansada – disse tão suave como antes, até saiu como um miado. Que ele não estava disposto a aceitar. Se sentou na cama e suspirou claramente irritado.

— O que é agora Bella, porque enchaqueca já não me convence? – disse.

— Nada... apenas estou cansada – respondi sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Por que você não quer que eu te toque? – perguntou. Jacob não iria ao ponto, estava claro. Exigiria seus direitos e o que eu menos queria era discutir com ele, me fazia sentir mais culpa.

— Não é que eu não queira – comecei a explicar, mas o que se supunha que eu deveria fazer?

Desculpe, estou cansada porque acabei de fazer isso com outro. Não, essa não era uma desculpa valida. Não podia fazer isso, sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que falar sobre isso, mas não queria que fosse assim.

— Então? — perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Não me sinto bem – insisti tentando adiar a verdade o máximo possível.

— O que doi agora? O estomago? Um pé? – disse irônico.

Eu odiava fazer isso, mas tinha que manter minha palavra, sentir seu corpo nu junto ao meu me fazia sentir suja. Me sentia uma traidora ao senti-lo tão perto, pois ele tinha me pedido. Suspirei sem responde, seus olhos negros como a noite me olhavam questionando. Meu namorado esperava uma resposta, mas a verdade poderia doer muito.

— Fale comigo, o que esta acontecendo? — me perguntou mudando de estratégia.

— Não esta acontecendo nada – menti.

— Bella você acha que é normal que um casal não faca amor? — perguntou.

— Sexo não é tudo – disse.

Surpreendendo a mi mesma, não entendia como eu dizia as maiores mentiras do mundo, quem ia acreditar que uma relação apenas se baseava em beijos e abraços. Ninguém, e ao que parece Jacob não era exceção, respirou entre dentes e mesmo que estivesse tentando se conter, da mesma forma discutiu.

— Já estou cansado que você fuja de mim como se eu tivesse uma doença – disse com um grito e eu já sabia o que me esperava.

"Uma discussão", então erra melhor eu sair, se não era capaz de não me controlar e terminar gritando que amava outro e ele não merecia aquilo, mas a esta altura, era melhor gritar do que continuar vendo a cara dele.

— Vai para onde agora? – perguntou quando me viu pegando as chaves.

— Sair – disse sem olha-lo – de verdade não quero discutir e você esta empenhado a ter sexo hoje, então te libero da tua fidelidade, procure alguém que te satisfaça. Voltarei de manhã – disse fechando a porta do quarto o deixando ali, só.

Caminhei até a porta do apartamento e parei. Abri e esperei, não sei o que, mas mesmo assim esperei por uns minutos até que finalmente sai fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Eram dez da noite e fui em direção do apartamento de Edward, que estava a poucas quadras de distancia do meu. Na verdade eram apenas 5 minutos de distancia, mas ninguém poderia me ver. Sem contar que talvez, Jake tinha me seguido, olhei varias vezes pelo retrovisor, mas nada. Ao que parece realmente tinha se cansado de rogar e isso em parte doeu. A verdade doeu meu ego ferido, mas a sensatez me fazia pensar que era melhor assim.

Por sorte o porteiro do prédio me conhecia e me ajudava. Sempre me deixava estacionar na vaga de residente. Entrei no elevador com pressa e apertei o numero do seu andar. Sai para o corredor e caminhei até sua porta entusiasmada em ver-lo, pela primeira vez, tinha a vantagem de procula-lo sem mentir. Em parte, obviamente, tirei do meu bolso a chave e entrei. Estava completamente escuro.

Teria saído? Onde? Com quem?

Me perguntei em pânico ao imagina-lo com outra. Ia ligar para seu celular quando a porta atrás de mim se abriu e era ele com duas bolsas de supermercado na mão. Levantou o olhar e sorriu.

— O que você faz aqui a esta hora? – me perguntou enquanto eu me aproximava.

O beijei na boca desesperadamente. Tentou responder com a mesma intensidade, mas as acolas em suas mãos o impediam, tentou até que conseguiu, não sem como, aproximar meu corpo ao seu e me abracar. Grudou meu corpo ao dele enquanto me beijava.

— Por acaso não posso vir ter ver? — perguntei sedutoramente e ele franziu a testa.

— Me deixe adivinhar – me olhou pensativo, mas risonho – De fato se você o mandasse para o inferno seria o melhor dia da minha vida, mas como sei que você não fará isso, me conformo que as atitudes dele te tenham trazido até aqui – concluiu beijando meu queixo.

Deslizou sua mão por meu pescoço acariciando com o dorso da mão minhas bochechas enquanto me beijava ternamente nos lábios. Senti o aperto de sua outra mão em minha cintura, tentando me grudar ainda mais a ele, o que evidentemente era impossível.

— Minha princesa ficara a noite toda ou desaparecerá as doze? — perguntou com o desejo que eu tanto procurava nele.

— Toda a noite – respondi.

No instante que confessei aquilo, levantou meu corpo e me carregou até seu quarto, enquanto caminhávamos até lá não deixamos de nos beijar um minuto. Eu o amava loucamente! O que faria sem ele?

— Você deixou as sacolas jogadas na sala – disse quando ele depositou meu corpo no meio da sua cama enorme. Tirou a camisa sem me responde, meus olhos se fixaram ali quando notei seu peitoral desnudo. Notei como subiu ao meu lado e foi como em câmera lenta.

— Não tem nada que não possa esperar até amanhã – respondeu mordendo meu pescoço e me deitei sobre ele.

Tirei minha camisa de uma vez e me sentei em seu colo. Estava deslumbrada vendo seu peito nu, percorri cara parte da sua pele exposta provocando nele a reação que eu mais gostava. Estremecia ao notar minha língua passar por sua pele, estava fazendo isso, subindo até a base do seu pescoço até a parte sensível de atrás da sua orelha quando de repente, seu perfume, que antes eu adorava e achava varonil me provocou umas náuseas incontroláveis. Me levantei justo a tempo de chegar na privada e não vomitar onde não devia.

— Bella o que você tem? Se sente bem? — questionou aturdido pela minha reação.

Tocou educadamente na porta e respirei fundo enquanto molhava o rosto.

— Nada... não aconteceu nada... estou perfeitamente bem – murmurei olhando meu reflexo no espelho em minha frente. Estava pálida, muito mais do que o habitual.

Estranhamente agora sentia meu corpo completo se estremecer, incluso não sentia minhas pernas, me concentrei quando meu jantar subiu para minha garganta. Comecei a respirar vagarosamente, muito devagar até que diminuiram. Abri a porta e ali estava ele, esperando por uma resposta.

— O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou outra vez me abracando.

Quando o senti perto as nauseas recomecaram, seu perfume agora era o convidado indesejado, estava arruinando o momento.

— Teu perfume – disse quase sem voz, e agora sentia que o jantar estava a ponto de sair pelo narizz.

— O que tem meu perfume? – perguntou estranhando.

— É muito forte – disse respirando fundo. Depois apenas consegui fechar a porta em sua cara.

Vomitei até o que tinha comido a semana passada. Por outro lado, insistentemente estava Edward, os golpes na porta me colocavam ainda mais nervosa, lavei a boca, escovei os dentes e depois de tomar muita, mas muita agua abri a porta.

— O que esta acontecendo? E por favor não minta que é obivio que esta acontecendo algo – perguntou impaciente.

— Algo que comi me fez mal – respondi evadindo sua preocupação.

Franziu a testa com minha resposta, na realidade, não acreditou nem em meia palavra. Em troca eu tentei me aproximar dele apesar do perfume que me repugnava. Deslizei meus lábios por seu pescoço e senti suas mãos em meu quadril.

— Não pense que você poderá distrair minha atenção de algo tão importante, é obvio que você esta doente – disse com um suspiro lindo enquanto eu capturava o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Serio? – perguntei interrompendo seu monólogo – então acho que estou perdendo meu poder, terei que remediar isso – adicionei puxando sutilmente o lóbulo de sua orelha entre meus dentes.

Exalou tentando conter o suspiro que seguramente teria saído dos seus lábios rubis. Senti como ar entrei entre seus dentes. Seus lindos olhos verdes me olharam com luxuria.

— Já me sinto melhor, sério – tentei parecer convincente, de fato, eu pensei que as náuseas tinham terminado – não vamos desperdiçar o tempo averiguando o que foi que me fez mal e vamos aproveitar já que agora já me sinto melhor – conclui capturando entre meus lábios seu lábio inferior.

Edward sorriu com malicia. Sentia como suas mãos retornavam, rapidamente, a percorrer meu corpo. Beijou meu ombro e depois deslizou seus lábios entre abertos pela base pelo meu pescoço umedecendo com a ponta da língua minha pele exposta. Milhares de pontadas percorreram minha coluna vertebral quando fez isso, senti um magnetismo inexplicável e uma urgência para concentrar o que tinha por vir, se apoderou de mim como um desejo ardente. Caminhamos outra vez, de volta para a cama onde me sentou, seus olhos estavam cravados nos meus enquanto que com uma sutileza e sensualidade desorientadora acariciavam minhas cochas.

Dois de seus dedos subiram impacientes para o flash da minha calca, em um abrir e fechar de olhos abriu e tirou, me deixando apenas com minha tanga. Sorri com malicia e depois de ajuda-lo a tirar completamente de minhas pernas, me levantei sentando em seu colo. Seus lábios se curvaram ainda mais nesse sorriso tão lindo que estava me dando, apesar de que estava completamente concentrado no que estávamos fazendo, no fundo eu sabia que sua mente ainda esta pendente do que tinha passado no banheiro. Edward não esqueceria tão fácil.

— De verdade me sinto muito, mas muito melhor – insisti piscando um olho. Sem tirar os lábios dos meus senti como sorriu, suas enormes e frias mãos percorreram minhas costas até chegar ao fecho do sutiã, que soltou habilidosamente.

Seus lábios desceram pela base da minha garganta até topar com o começo de um dos meus seios, que beijou e lambeu com doçura. Sua reação não demorou, enquanto fazia isso senti com sua, masculinidade se tensionava com cada toque. Meu coração deu um salto só em pensar que eu causava isso nem apenas em estar semi-nua.

A temperatura do meu corpo subiu e minha respiração ficou irregular, senti como uma de suas mãos desciam até o osso da minha pélvis, segurou com forca meu quadril aproximando ainda mais ao seu corpo provocando um toque maravilhoso entre nossas partes intimas.

Com urgência deslizou seus dedos pelo canto da minha roupa interior, me dando um pequeno olhar travesso de canto de olho, enquanto fazia isso notei que molhou seus lábios com a ponta da sua língua, saboreando de uma maneira muito sensual. Um suspiro saiu de meus lábios.

Edward sabia como me excitar, e esses movimentos sexys e varonis estavam dando frutos, sentia minha intimidade completamente molhada e pronta para recebê-lo. O desejo por tê-lo entre minhas pernas acrescentou até me desesperar pelo que ele estava me provocando de propósito.

Quando pense que de meus lábios brotariam o pedido expresso que ele fizesse amor comigo, seu corpo se levantou comigo no ar. Acomodou-me na metade da cama, minhas costas se apoiaram contra a colcha fria que logo estaria quente.

Deslizou suas mãos acariciando meu ventre até que foi tirando minha roupa interior com pequenos puxões. Se colocou entre minhas pernas e eu acomodei de maneira nata minhas pernas uma de cada lado do seus corpo, começamos a fazer amor. Estivemos assim grande parte da noite até que as seis da manhã acordei, as náuseas tinham voltado.

Me levantei sonolenta, peguei a roupa que estava em um canto, sua camisa e vesti. Acendi a luz do banheiro e entrei fechando a porta atrás de mim. Abri a torneira, enchi um copo e tomei um gole, estava fria e com um gosto ruim, mas mesmo assim bebi toda. Molhei meu rosto e outra vez estava pálida, parecia um morto, as olheiras me assustaram.

Sentia meu estomago completamente apertado, e uma sensação de vazio me inundou. Parecia que todo que tinha comido subia e descia sem controle. Respirei fundo algumas vezes até que consegui controlar a vontade de vomitar. Me olhei e arrumei um pouco meu cabelo assanhado da atividade noturna e depois de decidi que não poderia fazer algo com minha aparência anêmica caminhei de volta para a cama.

Estava chegando quando o mundo deu uma volta de 360 graus e cai no chão de cara, provocando um forte barulho. Bati a cabeça e de longe, muito longe escutei a voz de Edward que falava comigo visivelmente preocupado.

— Bella? Meu amor? Acorde!

Me chamava, mas não poderia falar, tudo me dava volta. As palavras travavam em minha garganta, produto das náuseas.

— Meu amor! – insistiu a ponto de ataque de pânico e eu quis me levantar, mas o mundo novamente rodou.

— Vou chamar uma ambulância – disse ao me ver tonta no chão as parei ele com a mão, impedindo que se levantasse do meu lado. Me olhou angustiado.

— Não! – disse finalmente – Espera – murmurei – me ajude a levantar, por favor – pedi e ele segurou minha mão.

Com uma segurava meu cotovelo e com a outra me segurou até me deixou sentada ainda no chão. Tudo girava e as náuseas voltaram.

— É melhor chamar uma ambulância, você bateu muito forte a cabeça – me disse olhando todo meu corpo, como se tivesse examinando se que pudesse ter algo mais que apenas náuseas, acho que estava procurando algum corte.

— Não... apenas preciso respirar para me sentir melhor, não foi nada – toquei minha nuca, sentia como se tivesse um corte do tamanho de uma cratera. Me olhou chocado.

— Como nada? – contradisse – Você bateu a cabeça! – disse em um grito um pouco exasperado.

Como se eu não tivesse notado, meu corpo todo tinha percebido, a dor do golpe era evidente, para não dizer irritante. Comecei a me levantar do chão e ele se apressou em me ajudar. Lentamente me levantei até que sentei na beira da cama.

— Estou bem – insisti ao notar o olhar de reprovação que ele me dava.

— Você não parece bem, nada bem – disse com raiva – como você pode dizer que esta bem quando não é verdade – concluiu suspirando.

— Apenas foi um mal-estar, não exagere – reclamei olhando-o.

Suspirou sem concorda em nada com minhas respostas nem minha atitude. Contra sua vontade me trouxe um pano com gelo e me deitou na cama.

— Não sei por que você é tão cabeça dura não quer a opinião de ninguém... você deveria ir a um hospital, o golpe pode ter sido perigoso – comentou quando viu uma careta de dor em meu rosto, tinha tirado o pano com gelo para mudar de posição. Não tirou o olho de mim em quanto estivemos ali esperando minha "evolução".

Não respondi nada, na verdade tinha outra coisa em minha cabeça. Uma leve suspeita ficava cada vez mais forte e era quase a causa provável de tanta tontura. Por acaso poderia estar grávida? Pensar nessa alternativa fez que minha pele se arrepiasse completamente quando pensei nas consequências daquilo: o que diria ou o que faria se isso fosse certo?

Me fiquei enquanto esperava Rosalie com a possibilidade de uma gravidez, estava estacionada na outra esquina da farmácia. Era realmente incomodo fazer com que ela fosse comprar o teste de gravidez, mas não tinha muitas opções, os paparazzis me seguiam de uma maneira surpreendente e o menos que queria era a primeira página de algo que poderia não ser certo.

Claro que muito mais complicado foi contar e sentir esse olhar de reprovação combinada com as típicas perguntas desnecessárias, afinal o leite já estava derramando pra que tudo isso.

Como você não se cuida? Perdeu o juízo? O que Jacob vai dizer?

Tinham sido algumas das perguntas que ela tinha feito logo quando contei o meu pequeno grande problema, seus lábios grossos se abriram surpreendidos com minha confissão.

— Rose, acho que estou grávida – tinha sido minha confissão aquela manhã, muito desesperada devo adicionar. Sua expressão foi de reprovação na hora.

E sem duvida minha doce amiga tinha razão, meu namorado oficial era o que mais me preocupava nessa hora. O teatro se acabaria se o teste desse positivo.

Suspirei ao ver minha amiga loira atravessando a rua. Entro no carro, quando entrou me olhou pensativa abrindo a sacola.

— Trouxe três, de diferentes marcas, quando foi tua ultima menstruação? – perguntou.

— Faz uma semana – fiz a conta mentalmente.

— Bella, se você menstruou, não pode esta grávida – notou e eu também tinha pensado nisso, mas, como explicava as náuseas e agora as tonturas? Tinha alguma desordem hormonal.

— Como você explica que eu tenha desmaiado e as náuseas? – disse pensativa e desejava com todo o coração que ela tivesse razão.

— Você não pensou que isso tudo pode ser da sua cabeça? – murmurou.

— Talvez, mas de todas formas não faz mal que eu faca os testes, certo? – respondi.

Liguei o carro e fomos rumo ao apartamento de Edward, para minha sorte e de todo mundo ele não estava lá, como agradecia que justo hoje ele tivesse marcado uma sessão de fotos muito longe e que seria praticamente o dia todo.

Entrei no banheiro um pouco indecisa, por um lado queria acabar com minhas duvidas e saber a verdade, mas por outro não queria enfrentar que talvez, estivesse grávida. Rosalie sentou na beira da cama, mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto seu olhar tentava me passar coragem. O que a essa altura estava ausente. Suspirei e coloquei o tão falado instrumento na metade da pia e logo depois segui as instruções da caixinha.

Esperamos juntas que a mostra de urina indicasse, tinham passados segundos apenas e as primeiras linhas apareceram imediatamente. Impactei-me e senti um frio percorrer todo meu corpo como um pequeno meteoro, mas ao olhar bem a caixa e reler as instruções percebi que era a indicação de que o teste estava funcionando, então respirei aliviada. Começou a ficar completamente rosa a janelinha onde indicava o resultado e como apareceu uma linha cruzada, mas desapareceu de imediato, o que me confundiu.

— Te disse não esta grávida – exclamou sorridente, Rose, e eu respirei muito mais aliviada com essa confirmação.

Claro que minha alegria foi coberta pela minha insegurança, e logo comecei a pensar, e se tinha errado ao usá-la? Abri a outra caixa e repeti os mesmos passos esperando os minutos pedidos e desejando o mesmo resultado: Negativo. Voltei para pegar a terceira e minha amiga a esta altura estava convencida do diagnostico e um pouco impaciente pela minha tensão.

— Você não esta grávida, quantos teste tem que fazer? – me perguntou insistente enquanto eu ainda olhava o terceiro teste desejando o mesmo resultado. Apenas uma linhas estava na metade da janelinhas.

Desviei o olhar para o reflexo do espelho e o que vi me desconcertou. Meu rosto absolutamente decepcionado.

Por que? Realmente queria que tivesse sido positivo?

Eram as perguntas que rodavam em minha mente e meu coraçãozinho pulou com a idéia de ter algo que crescesse em meu interior que fosse dele. Claro que tomou o mesmo tempo para entender que essa idéia tinha sido horrível se fosse verdadeira. Seria o filho de quem não era meu namorado, e sim meu amante e isso seria um pouco complicado, era melhor esse alarme falso do que um alarme constante e estrondoso que mais se pareceria com uma bomba.

Depois disso, Rose tinha ficado comigo por um tempo até que Emmett fosse buscá-la, fiquei no apartamento esperando ele e depois de eliminar os teste que me incriminavam, me sentei para revisar meu e-mail em seu notebook. Estava fazendo isso quando o sono me venceu e me deitei na cama.

Uns lábios quentes me acordaram, arregalei meus olhos quando vi que era ele.

— Você não ia... – comecei a dizer, mas ele me interrompeu.

— Terminamos antes – disse.

— Eu te amo – murmurei carinhosamente e já tinha perdido as contas dos "eu te amo" tinha dito a ele durante esses meses.

Começou a me beijar profundamente e eu pude notar uma certa necessidade naquela forma de beijar. Lutei para deitá-lo de costas na cama e quando consegui cai de cheio no chão.

Rimos, mas isso me deu mais vontade, tirei minha blusa rapidamente e arqueei minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Estava claro que até pouco tempo tinha passado um susto enorme me recusava a não fazer isso.

Ao contrario, esse susto não diminuiu em nada minha vontade de ter relações com ele e se pudesse ter-lo 24 horas por dia, faria isso. Edward era uma necessidade muito grande para me privar daquela sensação tão prazerosa que seu corpo me causava. Definitivamente esse homem era uma droga e das piores, mesmo que o prazer no fundo me provocasse dor, seu corpo quente suado tocando o meu era o melhor que eu já tinha experimentado até agora.

Sentir seu abdômen se aproximar e se afastar de mim quando me fazia sua era vicioso e quase de uma maneira doentia. Era a primeira vez que eu estava excitada apenas em pensar, não precisava de nenhuma preliminar, melhor, precisava dele como se minha vida dependesse disso e abri sua calca enquanto ele me beijava um pouco aturdido pela minha aparente fogosidade. Nos virou para me colocar em baixo dele, ao parecer se sentia incomodo quando eu ficava por cima. Começou a descer deslizando a ponta da sua língua entre meus peitos até meu abdômen onde brincou com meu umbigo assoprando a umidade e essa sensação me provocou escalafrios que foi de ponto a ponto do meu corpo.

Era completamente desnecessário esse jogo de sedução, mas não iria reclamar de barriga cheia. Apertei meus olhos enquanto colocava minhas mãos cada uma de um lado e agarrava com forca a colcha enquanto sentia ele brincar com seus lábios e língua em minha parte mais intima. Minha respiração acelerou e os gemidos saíram sós sem que eu tivesse o controle.

Me envergonhada um pouco por gritar tanto, mas não podia evitar, quando parou de repente o olhei absorta. Me deixou sensível e estava quase chegando num lindo orgasmo que suas caricias estavam me causando quando ele simplesmente parou, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso cúmplice e macabro. Desesperada, porque assim me sentia por ter-lo dentro de mim, e usando uma forca que não sabia que tinha o empurrei para que ficasse de costas e terminei o que ele tinha deixado inconcluso. Fechei meus olhos quando seu corpo esteve em meu interior e comecei a mover meu quadril avidamente para voltar a sentir esse orgasmo tão maravilhoso que tinha começado a sentir. Perdi as forcas quando cheguei nesse ponto tão maravilhoso e tinha claro que ele ainda não tinha chegado ao clímax e comprovou o fato que ele segurou meu quadril para que continuasse se movendo. O beijei quando foi sua vez e como amava sua expressão nesse momento de prazer máximo. O brilho desses olhos verdes se intensificavam e ficavam tão profundos que eram capazes de fazer que eu me perdesse neles.

**_Hawai (1:00 A.M)_**

— Bella isso é tudo, terminamos por hoje! – anunciou o diretor.

E agradeci, não sentia minhas pernas por estar tanto tempo na água. Minha pele estava toda enrugada, mas, a água não era fria e muito menos era para ter ficado quase 4 horas imersa nela com o torso nu e ainda mais que não estávamos sós. Os olhos de Edward ficavam tensos cada vez que se aproximavam os câmera man enquanto gravávamos a tão falada cena da "da ilha" e pior porque eu estava semi-nua, seu "modo ciumento" se ativava em piloto automático sem poder controlar, seus olhos pareciam sair de órbita cada vez que meu cabelo se movia inconvenientemente da sua posição habitual. Peguei a toalha que uma das assistentes de vestuário me ofereceu e me cobri. Abriguei-me com uma bata felpuda branca e sai antes dele de onde nos encontrávamos. Ri ao ver sua expressão quando fui em direção do trailer vestindo apenas com a parte de baixo de um biquíni marfim coberta pela bata.

— Adoro quando você fica ciumento – murmurei na caminhonete que nos levava de volta para o hotel.

Olhou atentamente para o motorista e se aproximou de mim para me dar um beijo leve.

— Não estou com ciúme – se defendeu e rodei meus olhos.

— Certo – disse de volta.

Estava sorrindo e desfrutando da sua expressão quando senti uma dor forte na parte baixa do meu abdômen. Me retorci sem poder evitar e foi principalmente porque a dor me pegou de surpresa. Era como uma cólica, mas um pouco mais forte, na verdade, durante todo o dia tinha sentido, mas era muito mais fraca, eram como câimbra no começo. Meio que sorri, não queria preocupá-lo. Me ajudou educadamente a descer do carro oferecendo sua mão.

— Bella você vem jantar? – me perguntou o diretor e Edward me olhou esperando.

— Não, obrigado, acho que vou dormir – respondi com um sorriso fingido. A dor era muito forte.

Era incrível que eles dois jantassem de madrugada. O diretor olhou para Edward e eles foram juntos, enquanto se afastava me gesticulou – _não vou demorar – _fui em direção do elevador e fui direto para o meu quarto.

Literalmente tive que me arrasta até a cama porque a dor era tão grande que não me deixava nem caminhar. Meio que dormi por alguns minutos, na verdade, não sabia quanto tempo até que não aguentei mais e me levantei. Edward ainda não tinha voltado e isso me deixava um pouco inquieta.

Me acomodei na beira da cama enquanto tentava controlar a dor com a respiração, e isso pareceu aliviar um pouco. Era incrível a forma como a cólica apareceu eu até pensei que teria que ir para o medico. Então senti a urgência de ir no banheiro, me levantei e senti que algo escorreu pelas minhas pernas, me surpreendi quando vi o que era. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi de que se tratava.

— Não, isso não pode esta acontecendo comigo – murmurei em pânico calçando os sapatos.

Caminhei até a porta, quando ia abrir Edward entrou por ela. O olhei assustada e ele se surpreendeu ao me ver em pé a essa hora da madrugada.

— Onde você i... – não terminou porque eu o interrompi.

— Tenho que ir ao hospital agora – disse histérica.

— O que? Por que? – perguntou sobressaltado com minha ansiedade.

— Por que estou abortando – confessei com um fio de voz e ele arregalou os olhos.

Desceu comigo nos seus braços e não sei se alguém percebeu, mas pegamos o primeiro táxi que tinha disponível. Entre na emergência rápido e escutei tantas vozes, tantas luzes e ter em meu corpo tantas coisas médicas então me arrependi de tudo, me intimidou o fato de esta ali, naquele hospital completamente só.

Me deixaram deitada em uma cama, estava com soro. Esta esperando o resultado de um bendito exame não era a melhor forma de passar a noite, mas em parte agradecia por terem o deixado do lado de fora.

Porque se ele estivesse aqui, eu não saberia como aborda-lo também não estava segura de poder enfrenta-lo. Nesse momento bastava meu próprio calvário, para aguentar suas perguntas e reprovações. Sentia um frio recorrer meu corpo que fez meus dentes baterem e isso que a calefação estava no máximo. De vez em quando uma enfermeira me revisava, mas eu odiava esta reta em uma cama sem nenhum travesseiro, olhando o teto. Senti uns passos distantes, que foram se intensificando até chegarem na porta de onde eu estava, então as cortinas se abriram. Me levantei sem pensar, mas o medico que entrou me obrigou a deitar novamente., mas levantou um pouco a cama para poder falar comigo.

— Abortei? – perguntei timidamente e o fiz tão rapidamente que com aquela palavra meu estomago sofreu uma contração. Perdi o ar e comecei a tremer muito mais do que já estava. Ele me olhou carinhosamente.

— Não – respondeu sereno.

Expulsei todo o ar que naquele momento se encontrava nos meus pulmões, o peso da culpa desapareceu, mas outro ficou no seu lugar, era muito pior que o primeiro: senti arrependimento. O medico se aproximou.

— No primeiro mês é normal que as mulheres grávidas pela primeira vez abortem espontaneamente, no seu caso, foi um alarme falso e conseguimos fazer algo antes que algo mais acontecesse – me explicou e eu emudeci.

Queria perguntar tantas coisas, como por exemplo como poderia ter menstruado pro 7 dias e estar grávida. Suspirei tentando ordenar as idéias enquanto o olhava escrever algo no informe.

— Você dirá a ele? – perguntei assustada. O medico deixou de escrever, encurtou a distancia, me olhou compreensivo.

— Isso você que tem que decidir, é seu namorado? — perguntou.

Gelei, o Edward era, o pai do meu filho, meu amante?

— Quanto tempo eu estou? – mudei de tema.

— Quatro semanas e meia – respondeu.

— Isso significa? – perguntei e eu mesmo teria feito os calculos, mas minha mente estava em branco.

— Um pouco mais de um mês – disse.

— Poderia ser mais especifico? – pedi novamente.

— você quer saber qual a data da concepção? – perguntou.

— Sim – afirmei.

— 13 de Junho.

Gelei novamente, não poderia ter sido um dia antes ou depois. Por que tinha que ter sido esse dia? Agora tremia de medo, o frio passou para segundo plano, o que diria? Pensei frenética, então o ar me faltou e me mareei novamente.

— Sempre tem opções, mas estas devem ser discutidas pelo casal – aconselhou o medico.

— Você quer que ele entre? – perguntou antes de me deixar só. Assenti torpemente sacudindo minha cabeça.

Se pudesse evitar que ele entrasse e me visse assim faria, mas não tinha como. Cedo ou tarde teria que falar como ele e também com Jake, isso foi minha culpa por ter aceitado a um jogo tão macabro e pouco digno. De maneira irresponsável eu mesma tinha me exposto a essa situação, era hora de enfrentar meus problemas de uma maneira adulta, mas ter calma com isso não fazia mais fácil. Pesando bem, meu stress não era causado pela gravidez.

— _Isso é um castigo – _disse a mi mesma quando sentia que se aproximava. Seus passos eram vacilantes e estava demorando muito, era lógico, até porque ele estava em uma sala de hospital. Abriu a cortina com timidez e fiquei parada contemplando-o. Apenas se sentia minhas respiração errática contra o nada, também podia senti os batimentos do meu coração em minha garganta. Engoli saliva pra ter coragem de confessar o que me custaria lagrimas de sangue. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso amistoso, se aproximou a mim, se inclinou e beijou minha testa. Nesse ponto a semelhança com a ficção era macabra.

— Você esta bem? – foi a primeira pergunta, vagarosamente.

Novamente engoli seco apertando minhas mãos, Edward se acomodou melhor na cama e por um segundo jurei que ele já sabia, pois seu olhas não estava tão assustada como a minha.

— Não abortei se esta pensando nisso – respondo baixinho e ele sorriu magnificamente. Me odiei por ter que arrancá-la tão rapidamente. Tomou ar e falou.

— Você terá que falar para ele – exclamou calmo e perdi a coragem.

— Não posso – neguei esquivando de seu olhar.

— Bella, você vai ter um filho meu, o que acha que ele vai pensar? – disse.

Emudeci, apenas baixei a vista. Agora meu rosto irradiava uma culpa muito evidente, mas mesmo que eu desejasse não dizer, teria que fazer. Edward merecia a verdade.

— Isso não é certo – confessei.

— Do que você esta falando? – perguntou sem voz.

Levantei o olhar e encarei esses olhos verdes que tanto amava e que agora me olhavam angustiados. Podia dizer que a qualquer momento me daria um infarto pelo estado do meu coração.

— Esse filho pode ser dele – revelei e seu rosto se desfigurou.

— O que? – exclamou perdendo a cor do rosto, se levantou automaticamente e se separou de mim.

— Não sei quem é o pai. Nesse dia fiquei com os dois – esclareci esperando sua fúria.

* * *

**Agora o bicho pegou O.O quem será o pai? ai Bella...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor. **

**Beijos xx  
**


	8. Você Está Me Tentando

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Você está me tentando**

Eu não estava preparado para ouvir a confissão dos seus lábios, doeu, foi tão doloroso como uma faca no meio do coração, igual uma espada aquelas palavras entraram em mim até chegar na minha medula óssea sem piedade.

Naquele momento fiquei sem palavras, estupefato, sem argumentos, sem nada que reclamar na realidade era incapaz sair da minha mente a imagem mental que eu tinha formado produto daquela confissão em troca simplesmente a observei imperturbável simplesmente buscando a lógica para tudo, para minha vida, para a nossa aventura para isso.

_Bella estava grávida dele? Havia dormido com os dois? No mesmo dia?_

Eu não podia acreditar Eu me recusava a acreditar que suas promessas tinham sido uma mentira, eu me recusava a acreditar nela, meu anjo pessoal, a razão da minha existência tinha me enganado.

_Quando? Como?_

E no segundo que pensei naquilo se apoderou de mim uma fúria indescritível, semelhante somente ao ódio profundo que se tem por um inimigo. Sua expressão aterrorizada e envergonhada estava me gritando tudo, o que por um minuto pensei que poderia ser uma espécie de pesadelo, uma mentira boba era uma irrefutável e segura verdade.

A mulher em frente a mim não tinha idéia de quem era o pai de seu filho. Insólito! Macabro! Estúpido! Bestial! Não podia ser verdade! Ela, não.

O barulho constante e cansativo de um par de sapatos me trouxe de volta a macabra realidade do momento. Eu hesitei.

Eu queria me aproximar da sua posição por um quarto de segundo meu coração gritou, de maneira tão comovente que esse filho era meu e nublou meu orgulho de traído, mas nessa mesma fração de tempo trouxe o demônio interior que me gritou o contrário e me fez finalmente duvidar.

Não tinha que ser nenhum biólogo ou médico para perceber as probabilidades, eram a metade de que fosse meu e metade que fosse dele. Inclusive se ele havia sido o primeiro eu contava com as mesmas chances. Macabro jogo do destino... um ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão... Maldito!

Nesse minuto, eu queria perguntar sobre algo óbvio a essa altura, mas então eu pensei: por que? Com que propósito? Meus passos me levaram para o lado oposto ao qual Bella estava esperando. Fugia.

Com uma pontinha de tristeza notei agora como sua expressão era ainda mais assustadora. O medo a tomou completamente.

_Talvez eu estivesse errado? Será que ela não tinha falhado comigo?_

Compromisso, só havia pedido compromisso e verdade, para em troca obter a mais maravilhosa e viciante mentira, mas no final das contas era uma simples mentira.

O choque refletido naqueles belos olhos castanhos a entregou e ao notar como ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreendida ao ver-me tomar a cortina que cobria-nos era o sinal inconfundível de uma decisão tácita, mas explícita: eu ia embora.

Ela, em sua infinita suspeita feminina tinha adivinhado inclusive antes de mim. Falou em seguida.

— Edward... não... por favor... me escute... – foram os primeiro monólogos corrompidos por um choro que começava a fluir e que estranhamente hoje não me comoveu. Mantive silêncio castigador, uma censura aos danos irreparáveis.

Virei meu corpo de costas apenas a senti soluçar, por quê? Por quê? Por que ele? Merda! Mil vezes merda! Hormônios malditos! Porra de desejo! Maldita humanidade!

— Te suplico... só me escute –balbuciou com voz embargada.

Então eu fechei os olhos ainda sem olhar para ela e senti o meu orgulho ser mais forte, não poderia, simplesmente não podia, não era tão nobre como o personagem, jamais tinha sido. Era irremediavelmente apenas um humano, um homem, um que tinha manchado o espírito.

— Não... me deixe – pediu em um gritou lancinante e guardou silêncio surpresa com ela mesma. Senti como respirou fundo e este pedido foi à última coisa que ouvi.

Tropecei com todo aquele que cruzou o meu caminho, consegui tatear para fora da sala e quando o fiz já tinha amanhecido. Eu andei sem rumo por várias horas até que eu parei em um beco em algum lugar. Foi em mim agora que deu náuseas, náuseas de somente imaginá-la em seus braços e depois nos meus?

— Edward! – ouvi um grito ao longe, era como se ela estivesse lá comigo o que era impossível, tinha saído sozinho do hospital fazia horas.

Meu coração colapsou. Uma rajada de vento deslizou pelo beco onde estava encostado à parede com o meu rosto nas mãos. Estávamos no Havaí, e eu sentia frio.

De repente, senti que era errado o que acabei de fazer, deixá-la naquele lugar por conta própria, sozinha. Completamente abandonada e queria voltar. Levantei meu corpo cheio de arrependimento. Se supunha que eu a amava?

Se era assim então, por que meu coração estava rasgado e entrando em colapso de rancor? Encaminhei meus passos para a saída disposto a voltar por ela, mas aquela tentativa fugaz se viu apagando por uma pergunta. Como eu poderia ser capaz de enfrentar Bella que teria um filho que não era meu? Eu desisti e voltei a amaldiçoá-lo e mim mesmo por caído nesse jogo mortal de sedução.

Nosso amor tinha sido quebrado como um vaso em mil pedaços e ela havia sido culpada disso, mas então por que eu me sentia tão mal?

Eu coloquei minhas mãos no meu bolso da frente e tomei entre meus dedos trêmulos o meu celular, a causa de tudo, a testemunha de muito. A pergunta era inevitável: Quem devia avisar? A ele? A seus pais? Aos produtores? Talvez Rosalie?

A decisão era difícil. Caminhei em círculos com o pequeno aparelho entre meus dedos. _Ela teria avisado alguém?_

_Poderia ser seu filho!_

Me gritou uma vozinha interior e não podia ir sem saber. Não podia simplesmente me afastar e fingir que nada havia acontecido, isso me transformaria em um cretino, um que não era.

Tinha que encontrar uma explicação lógica para tudo o que essa verdade tinha me confessado. Necessitava reprimir esse sentimento tão confuso que estava inundando completamente o meu coração e a cada segundo seguia nublando a minha razão. Caminhei até a calçada apenas para perceber que, estranhamente, e contra o que pensava, eu não estava muito longe do hospital.

Entrei novamente e justo no momento que ia perguntar pelo médico que havia cuidado de Bella, lhe vi.

— Eu posso falar com você? – pedi desesperadamente.

Eu precisava de alguns conselhos, falar com alguém, alguém que me dissesse se isso era possível, eu precisava me agarrar em algo para voltar a ela.

— Claro – respondeu com surpresa.

Ele deixou um bloco de notas e fomos para um lado.

— E bem você tem que falar – exclamou e me olhou pensativo.

O que eu tinha que perguntar? Poderia me dar à resposta que buscava? Faria a diferença em sua resposta? E se aumentasse probabilidades em seu favor e não para mim? Poderia viver com ela e com um filho que não era meu?

Havia uma que estava no topo da lista, mas não me atrevia a perguntar.

_Poderia ser de ambos?_

Mas como ia revelar a um médico, o seu médico, que quem supostamente era a minha "namorada" "minha mulher" aos seus olhos tinha dormido com dois homens ao mesmo tempo. Soava estranho, incorreto, vulgar. Suspirei arrependido. Olhei para o horizonte e disfarcei a questão.

— Existem maneiras de saber quem é o pai do bebê? – perguntei olhando para baixo, literalmente envergonhado por duvidar. Por acaso não tinha motivos suficientes para fazê-lo?

Levantei meus olhos timidamente apenas quando terminei de fazer a pergunta, o médico suspirou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Você acha que não é seu? – me questionou e meu coração bateu furiosamente.

_O achava? Perguntei a mim mesmo._

— É complicado – respondi, seus olhos me examinaram em um pouco de desaprovação. Se ele soubesse! Pensei.

— Existem testes de DNA que são bastante convincentes... – concluiu direto e certeiro. Sem anestesia e um tanto irritado. Ainda assim o interrompi.

— Pode fazer, esses exames agora? – perguntei apressadamente.

— Pré-natal? — exclamou em um balbuceio exagerado, eu concordei – Poderia mas... não seria mais fácil que perguntasse a ela sobre a paternidade? – comentou.

Era verdade, em outras circunstâncias seria o correto. Simples e fácil, apenas uma pergunta e uma resposta, mas não estávamos enfrentando uma situação ordinária nem comum. Ela não sabia!

— Pode ser feito agora? – insisti

— Não – respondeu e logo acrescentou – Esse exame se realiza depois da décima semana – esclareceu ainda mais diante a minha expressão desconcertada, emudeci. Mais de um mês com a dúvida? Castigo e mais castigo!

— Fazer agora é arriscado, pode sofrer uma perda sem considerar que evitamos algumas horas atrás nada mais – acrescentou – Minha sugestão é que, se insistir em fazer, fosse o mais avançado na gravidez que pudesse, inclusive eu, pessoalmente, iria preferir que esse fosse feito depois que o bebê nascesse – decretou arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto me explicava.

_Como ia esperar nove tortuosos meses tortuosa, fazendo-me talvez falsas ilusões de um filho que não era meu?_

Era noite e estava realmente cansado, tinha um desejo enorme de me jogar na cama pelo qual não hesitei em entrar no elevador que vinha cheio.

Eu sabia que meu corpo se apertaria contra a pessoa na minha frente, mas neste momento eu não me importei. Para minha sorte era uma mulher, teria sido muito embaraçoso e desconfortável se fosse um homem. Meu andar era o 23 e nós estávamos apenas no terceiro.

Um perfume inebriante atingiu o meu nariz quando o corpo, pequeno e frágil, se moveu em sua posição. Imediatamente despertou os meus instintos mais básicos e o movimento sutil, mas persistente do elevador o acrescentou.

Seu corpo friccionava contra o meu e era a primeira vez que acontecia algo assim comigo. Literalmente sentia sua bunda se aproximar perigosamente até aquela parte mais sensível do meu corpo, e embora eu não quisesse, não demorei para reagir.

Foi então quando o ambiente encheu de uma estranha essência despertando meus desejos mais libidinosos. Tentei e jurei que tentaria tirar aqueles desejos, inclusive busquei uma gota de ar, inexistente, a esse ponto do trajeto que poderia fazer-me desistir de ter fantasias sexuais dentro de um elevador cheio, mas não consegui. O mais próximo que estive de apagar esse desejo, agora crescente, foi ver no rosto de vários dos passageiros reprovando o movimento, para meu total desespero, que eu reagi. Má idéia tinha sido levantar, má idéia buscar uma gota de ar. Uma senhora me fulminou com o olhar que estava a dois corpos de distância, senti seus olhos negros cravados em mim enquanto erguia suas sobrancelhas e franzida a testa, depois de segurar seu olhar por alguns minutos, o suficiente para me fazer sentir miserável, voltou o olhar para a porta com desdém.

_O que se supunha que tinha que fazer?_

Pensei irritado enquanto a olhava irritada de volta.

_Esperar pelo seguinte._

Respondeu de imediato a minha consciência.

No sétimo andar estava exasperado e ainda que haviam saído duas pessoas, ainda tinha aglomeração naquele espaço minúsculo. Grande e oportuna foi a minha surpresa quando as portas se abriram pela terceira vez no décimo andar respirei aliviado ao ver que, finalmente e contra todas as probabilidades, o elevador seria completamente desocupado.

Espere pacientemente para que todos pudessem sair para um lado, eu fui para trás e assim que as portas iam fechar uns dedos finos o pararam. Automaticamente e sem pensar, minhas mãos estavam no painel e apertei o botão para permanecer aberto.

Jamais havia visto olhos castanhos como aqueles, nem corpo tão perfeitamente fino que daria inveja a qualquer mulher, pelo menos a centenas de metros ao redor. Entrou lentamente, sem olhar para mim e inclinou-se contra a parede oposta a minha com o olhar para frente.

Olhei para os lados apenas para descobrir que seu corpo estava fundado em um belo vestido de verão, tão apertado ao corpo que duvidava de que ela era legal usá-lo. Quando olhei para o painel dos andares notei que duas luzes ainda estavam em acendidas, um era meu o que correspondia ao piso onde ia, e o outro devia ser dela, quando o analisei o impensável, percebi que ela tinha sido o corpo que havia estado por seis andares na minha frente e a contra o qual o meu havia estava friccionando produto do movimento. Eu suspirei.

_Treze, catorze, quinze_

Cintilava no painel, lento e tortuoso mudavam os números, um por um, suspirei novamente, tentando conter em mim essa essência que agora embriagava todo o elevador, olhei para o teto. Eu tinha que sobreviver até o vinte três claro que ela cairia no dezenove.

_Dezesseis_

O corpo ao meu lado fez um movimento totalmente não intencional, mas inteiramente provocador. Minha adrenalina disparou ao sentir como seu corpo, especificamente seus quadris, sem querer roçaram contra as minhas pernas quando parou em frente a mim para descer.

_Dezessete, dezoito_

Meu coração começou a bater furioso e uma idéia maliciosa cruzou minha mente luxuriosa. Olhei o botão vermelho característico, esse que ninguém quer apertar a menos que seja uma emergência. Uma real emergência. Quando o indicador mudou de novo mostrando um impressionante dezenove mais brilhoso que o habitual e a segundos das portas se abrirem. Dei o passo certeiro e meu dedo apertou aquele indesejável botão.

A luz de um branci brilhante murou para um tom sombrio – _luz de emergência_ – por uma fração de segundo, ninguém fez qualquer movimento, ficamos estáticos, eu só sentia as batidas do meu coração nos meus ouvidos.

_O que você estava fazendo?_ Eu gritei em meu interior.

Um impulso de arrependimento veio sobre mim e justamente quando ia me arrepender de ter parado intencionalmente o elevador seus delicados dedos me impediram. Basto apenas um toque tão ingênuo e inocente, mas tão morbidamente esperado que o desejo desenfreado de assumir o controle.

Ela virou sua posição frente a frente, logo percebeu seus lábios eram agora pintado de um topázio vermelho. Fiquei absorvido vendo o par de lábios, imaginando como seria beijar quando minha fantasia foi cumprida. Seu rosto veio para o meu e me beijar sem preâmbulos muito. Nossos lábios dançavam nesse rito tão antigo e familiar, mas tão perversamente delicioso.

O calor de sua boca contra a umidade da minha língua era uma droga que se transformava em provar que me convertia em um viciado sem possibilidade. Nos invadiu a urgência característica de dois amantes, carreguei desesperado o seu corpo contra a parede de trás do elevador.

Senti-me como suas mãos, suaves e quentes, seguraram o meu rosto entre elas acariciando-o enquanto ainda nos beijávamos. Só me separei daqueles lábios enfeitiçados pela necessidade de ar. Seus olhos me penetraram até o último osso do meu corpo, me desejava e isso me incitou.

Suas bochechas tingidas de um vermelho lindo produto do encontro que estávamos tendo me deu o sinal verde para fazer o seguinte. Tomei com a ferocidade necessária, mas com sutileza extrema o seu queixo para poder girar o seu rosto. Eu queria beijar cada parte do seu corpo para intoxicar-me. Sem puder algum mordi lentamente até chegar à base do seu pescoço com beijos sutis. Embora ainda saboreando a pele requintada, delineei sua figura para mim.

Sem quebrar o contato hipnotizador com o corpo próximo a mim eu tracei a sua figura com habilidade. Rocei sutilmente seus quadris com a ponta dos meus dedos que escorregavam entre as dobras de sua roupa, quanto cheguei até a borda interior da sua coxa apertei a palma da minha mãe contra esse e senti como brotou de seus lábios um ofegar vergonhoso.

Tomei entre meus dedos o pano maldito que guardava a minha presa cativa e sem muita premeditação a rasguei o suficiente para abrir caminho entre ela. Senti como seu corpo saltou com o som que fez esta ação e vi esses olhos castanhos agora duas estrelas inflamadas pela chama da paixão.

Seus dedos tremeram desabotoaram o necessário da minha camisa, extasiada observou desejosa meu torso semi-nu ao mesmo tempo que eu a encostava na parede que estava atrás de seu corpo. Então eu fiz o mesmo com sua roupa de baixo, a desci sem tirar os olhos dela. Eu não pude evitar, ao levantar meu corpo, percorrer pernas com as pontas dos meus dedos. Fui testemunha privilegiada de como alcançar a sua virilha, seu peito se contraiu com ferocidade. Sua respiração tornou-se errática e os ofegos não se deixaram esperar.

A olhei.

Era delicioso ver como saboreava seus lábios enquanto me dava esse olhar que ia direto para minha alma. Ainda apoiada, pus minhas mãos em suas nádegas e levantei seu corpo no ar, ela enrolou suas pernas com firmeza ao redor da minha cintura.

Sem pedir permissão e sem realmente me dar concretizei o que ambos estavam desejando. Sem tirar os olhos dela entrei e sai do seu corpo como um escravo pronto para agradar uma deusa perfeita e que a partir de agora em diante se convertia em meu objeto de adoração.

A respiração tornou-se muito mais errático e entrecortada a medida que a fricção dos nossos corpos aumentava. Cada suspiro que seus lábios exclamava era o suficiente para seguir uma e outra, sem nunca parar. Um arrepio percorreu minhas costas e uma urgência por gritar se apoderou do meu ser. Soltou suas mãos do corrimão e colocou em meus ombros enquanto se aproximava para me beijar novamente. Estava sentindo esse prazer incalculável quando ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

_Esse filho não é seu!_

Abri meus olhos para encontrar com nada. Um lado da cama vazio e frio, as batidas do meu coração estavam pulsando na base da minha garganta e tinha em frente a mim o reflexo da luz do despertador que brilhava a hora.

_Três horas da madrugada._

A essa altura havia perdido a conta das vezes que havia sonhando com ela e com aquelas palavras que havia selado o destino de ambos. Havia passado quatro semanas e meia desde o dia do hospital, um mês completo em que não a via nem tinha noticias dela. As gravações havia sido adiados justamente até esse fim de semana por causa dela e do seu "problema".

A partir de segunda não só voltaria para minha tortura pessoas, mas também é justamente nesse dia pela tarde que iria fazer a desejada prova de paternidade que eu mesmo havia insistido em realizar.

_O que buscava com isso?_

Ainda não tinha claro, talvez, consolo de que desse positivo ao meu favor e com isso sentir que o havia vencido ainda que tinha claro que nada seria igual, nunca mais. Virei para ficar de costas na cama. Olhando nada mais do que o teto e lembrando, lembrando de todas as noites e dias completos, lembrando de momentos de felicidade que agora eram tristes lembranças.

Como precisava fumar um cigarro, mas nem para isso tinha cabeça nesse momento, as palavras que ela havia pronunciado aquele dia naquele frio hospital se me repetia uma e outra vez sem piedade.

Naquele dia eu tinha fugido, como um criminoso vil e desprezível tinha ido sem olhar para trás. Deixado-a sozinha, sem importar-me sua sorte nem no que diriam. Mesmo nessa madrugada quando eles me informaram que as gravações estavam adiadas, tinha corrido, literalmente, para o aeroporto e tinha embarcou no primeiro vôo de volta.

Voltei a girar o meu corpo dessa vez para ficar do lado da cama com a cabeça apoiada na palma olhando o telefone celular na mesa de noite. Era tentador, muito para manter minha palavra de "não vai ligar", a ponto de sucumbir me perguntei em meu interior.

_Ligar? Para que?_

Estava freneticamente doído. Desde Hawai só havíamos tido uma breve, mas intensa discussão quando ela pisou em solo americano.

_Quero essa prova!_

Exigi e ela se negou, é claro.

_Não preciso nem de você, nem dele!_

Respondeu.

dela, lembrando de tantas noitadela, lembrando de tantas noitas e dias completosda que tinha claro que nada seria igual, nunca

Fiquei sabendo por Emmett que ela havia se mudado para casa de Rosalie no dia seguinte que pisou no país. Agora tinha cerca de três meses de gravidez.

_O que faria se fosse meu? Ou melhor dizendo, o que faria se não fosse?_

Eram as perguntas que me rodavam por todo esse tempo como uma realidade sombria. Cada dia passava a desejá-la com mais vontade, inclusive achava que estava prestes a enlouquecer.

Os sonhos eram repetitivos e cada vez eram mais tempestuosos. Minha mente me fazia desejá-la com desespero, mas o relacionamento se havia quebrado de tal modo como se quebra um vaso quando cai no chão, não importa como você tente restaurar, as rachaduras são sempre um fiel reflexo daquela queda.

Levantei-me, eu precisava de uma ducha fria para removê-la da minha mente. Entrei no banheiro, ainda com a essência de sua pele impregnada na minha. Não podia negar que tinha Bella marcada como fogo.

Mesmo que terminei com ela não havia me abandonado nem por um segundo, ainda estando sentado no sofá olhando meu reflexo na televisão continuava pensando neça.

Outra vez, com o reflexo escuro da minha figura, minha mente jogou contra e as fantasias vieram uma a uma. Sua pele, seus quadris, seu calor, seu suor, seus peitos, seus ofegos, tudo. Não havia espaço nesse departamento que eu não me lembrava e, neste ponto estava quebrando a minha vontade de ficar longe dela. Dois minutos com estas imagens e iria até o seu apartamento, sem me preocupar que fechasse a porta na minha cara.

_Vamos Edward você fez uma escolha!_

Repeti a mim mesmo, mas eu a queria. Algo bom havia saído de tudo isso, eles já não estavam juntos. Ao menos tinha consolo que se ela não era minha, também não seria dele.

Liguei a televisão na tentativa desesperada de silenciar Bella. Mudei canal por canal desespero sem destino e isso não estava ajudando-me. Levei as mãos para a boca decidindo se ia até ela ou não.

Olhei o relógio na minha mão – _quatro da manhã_ – meia hora tinha passado e eu ainda estava pensando nela, em sua deliciosa maneira de amar, enquanto a amava apesar de tudo. Eu a perdoava! Na verdade a minha alma, mas era meu orgulho, que governava a razão.

Como odiava ser tão previsível, outra vez tinha perdido a perspectiva e o que sentia por ela era mais forte.

Estacionei fora do departamento de Rosalie, estava consciente que ela não estava, talvez por ele finalmente ter decidido vir. Outra vez o destino estava do meu lado, ela junto a Emmett tinham ido a um "passeio romântico".

Não tive problemas em enganar o porteiro que estava roncando no posto do trabalho. Sem hesitar, subi até o décimo andar e caminhei pelo corredor que estava entre o elevador e a porta do apartamento.

Hesitei na frente da porta.

_O que lhe diria? Ela queria falar comigo? Queria estar comigo apesar que a havia deixado literalmente sozinha? Poderia perdoar minha tonta insegurança?_

Lutei para ir e caminhei duas vezes separando-me da porta até que finalmente decidi tocar na porta. Coloquei meu dedo sobre a campainha e foi então quando me chamou a atenção que a porta estava entreaberta.

Pois minha mão na porta e ela abriu.

_Aberta?_

Mal sinal, meu coração disparou pensando o pior. Caminhei decidido pela sala de estar e não havia anda, tudo estava escuro e em ordem. Chamei por seu nome, mas ninguém respondeu. Até que uma luz no final do corredor mostrou que havia alguém.

_Bella poderia ter esquecido de fechar a porta? Se havia caído? Se alguém havia entrado para roubar?_

Estas foram as perguntas que à medida que caminhava em direção ao quarto, se passavam em minha mente. Abri a porta que estava entreaberta. A luz estava acesa, deslizei meu olhar pela cama e estava bagunçada, mas sem nenhum sinal de Bella. Quando eu estava perto dos lençóis brancos a culpa me bateu.

Havia uma grande mancha de sangue no meio e eu perdi a noção do tempo e do espaço, caminhei com o coração em na mão até o banheiro, porque ouvia a água do chuveiro.

Quando entrei no banheiro tudo veio abaixo. Um caminho de sangue até onde se encontrava seu corpo estava dentro da banheira, meu coração batia com força na garganta. Abri a cortina do banheiro e minha alma encolheu.

Bella, minha adorada Bella, meu anjo celestial agachada segurando o peso do seu corpo, tinha seus braços colocados ao seu redor. Estava com a vista perdida embaixo da água que escorria no chão. Se podia ver a forma sinuosa como o sangue escorria sem controle.

— Bella? – a chamei.

Mas minha voz pareceu sem força e tive que tossir para deixá-la firme e audível. Me aproximei, mas ela esquivou.

— Não me toque! – pediu em sussurro cortante.

Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Meu olhar se desviou para nada com torpeza. Apertei meus olhos enquanto tomava a toalha atrás da porta e fechei a água do chuveiro quando o fiz percebi que era água gelada.

— Tenho que – exclamei duvidoso – ... devemos ir para um hospital – sussurrei enquanto colocava a toalha cobrindo, mas ela me segurou nos braços.

Seus olhos marrons estavam fora de foco e se notava que havia estado chorando descontroladamente.

— Não! – sentenciou.

— Bella precisa de atenção médica – opus.

— Já morreu! – gritou desesperado e fiquei gelado.

Completamente mudo. Só consegui apertá-la contra os meus braços, seu corpo molhado e a culpa tomando conta de mim completamente. A havia deixado sozinha provocando isso.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntei depois de um tempo quando seu corpo parou de tremer.

Ainda estávamos no chão do banheiro.

— Quando acordei já estava morto – sussurrou enterrando seu rosto contra meu peito.

A voltei apertar contra mim, tratando de reparar em algo a falta e me sentia miserável. Jamais pensei que poderia acontecer algo assim, se soubesse teria permanecido com ela.

_Ele._

Poderia ter sido meu, hoje meu filho poderia ter morrido. Tomei ar e a tirei da banheira enquanto caminhava com ela percebi o sangue escorrendo de seu corpo.

— Você tem que ir a um hospital – eu insisti, e nesse minuto seu corpo enfraqueceu, caiu inerte, sem vida e o desespero aflorou.

— Bella! Bella! Bella!

Me inundou um sentimento muito forte que contraiu o meu peito, de repente, não conseguia respirar, não podia nem falar a tinha entre meus braços completamente impotente, sem vida, coberta de sangue e era minha culpa, eu havia sido o culpado.

Abri os olhos e congelei.

_Tinha sonhado?_

Frente a mim as luzes do relógio despertador.

_Seis e meia da manhã._

Regularizei a minha respiração enquanto uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça. Eevantei correndo, me vesti em dois segundos e sai ao seu encontro. Eu tinha que ter certeza que era um sonho macabro, mas é apenas um sonho.

Eu tinha que ter certeza de que ela e o bebê estavam bem. Estava fazendo habitual isso de passar no sinal vermelho e passar inclusive no amarelo. Parei o carro e entrei sem parar, deixei o porteiro gritando na entrada do edifício.

_Senhor! Senhor! Não pude passar se não registrava!_

Como o elevador demorou para chegar, tomei as escadas de serviço e subi correndo. Fiz o mesmo pelos corredores até que cheguei no meu objetivo, bati na porta com a mão.

— Bella – a chamei desesperado, mas a porta não se abria.

_Então não foi um sonho?_

Pensei horrorizado porque meu pesadelo tivesse sido verdade. No terceiro golpe a porta se abriu e seus olhos castanhos sonolentos me receberam.

— Edward? O que faz aqui? – perguntou com a voz suave ainda sonolenta e me aproximei para beijá-la.

Assim de improviso, sem pedir permissão, a beijei com urgência de estar beijando uma lembrança. Ela correspondeu o beijo e me perdi em suas caricias, neste ritual tão intenso e como tinha necessidade de seus beijos, dessa expressão de amor tão simples que alguém poderia dar ao seu amado.

_Era justamente eu que voltaria a sua vida dessa maneira e logo depois de tê-la abandonado diante uma duvida?_

Me perguntei acariciando seu rosto e soube que não era certo o que fazia. Eu a tinha deixado e até certo ponto era lógico que ela não iria me perdoar, eu não poderia brincar com ela, eu não poderia clamar por perdão. Rompi o beijo sem querer e ainda com meu olhar perdido nela e com a necessidade de beijá-la novamente finalmente falei.

— Desculpe, não devia ter vindo – me desculpei envergonhado por meu desabafo e caminhei sobre meus passos para ir, o fiz lutando para não me arrepender.

Ouvi quando ela correu para dentro do apartamento e quando eu ia entrar no elevador, ela me parou. Ela tinha um papel dobrado na metade da sua mão.

— Edward, esse filho é seu – me confessou estendendo-me o papel e a abracei, apertado seu corpo contra o meu.

* * *

**Sei que muitos tem motivos para estarem com _raiva_ de mim porque eu demorei, mas muitos sabem também que eu me dediquei as fics que estavam acabando e depois peguei as com menos capítulos, os capítulos dessa fic nem são tão grandes, mas em nível de dificuldade, ela é mais difícil do que outras que eu tenho, pela linguagem e algumas palavras que eu não conheço, então tenho que pesquisar e tal. Não vou abandonar ela de novo, ja tenho o próximo capítulo traduzido então logo estarei postando.**

**Desculpas pela demora, e aos que ainda estão acompanhando, obrigada.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	9. Em Sua Cruz Me Pregou

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capitulo ****9 - Em sua cruz me pregou  
**

— Você o que? – Jacob murmurou confuso quando me viu fazendo as malas e ficou parado na metade do quarto que até duas semanas atrás era "nosso" quarto, sem poder acreditar no que acontecia ao seu redor.

— Bella espera – exclamou pasmo me segurando pelo braço depois de uns minutos pesando — Que merda aconteceu no Hawai? – me perguntou confuso pela minha atitude, pela minha volta repentina, porque Rose agora estava me esperando lá embaixo enquanto eu estava aqui fazendo minhas malas para ir embora e "deixá-lo".

Tomei ar, o que iria dizer não era bom, não tinha justificativa, não iria ser menos doloroso do que foi como Edward, bem, talvez dessa vez doeria menos em mim, mas para Jake, para o homem parado em minha frente com cara de interrogação ia ser devastador. Até agora eu era sua namorada incondicional, ele me amava apesar de tudo e eu... bom eu tinha deixado de amá-lo e hoje não seria apenas isso que ele ficaria sabendo, minha traição tinha um fruto mesmo que essa confirmação fosse uma ilusão, mas que uma realidade. Meu sexto sentido me dizia que esse filho que eu levava no meu ventre era do homem que eu amava, mas existiam duas possibilidades, para minha infelicidade as duas com a mesma probabilidade. Era 50% a favor de Jake e 50% a favor de – meu amante.

Respirei fundo, porque precisava tomar coragem, uma coragem que não tive para evitar um final como o que vinha em caminho. Sozinha, ninguém além de mim, tinha me metido nessa situação e iria enfrentá-la, tinha que fazer, já era hora de assumir minha culpa, pagar por meus erros por mais dolorosos que fossem.

— Estou grávida – confessei e os olhos de Jake brilharam desconcertadamente. Seu corpo se afastou alguns centímetros do meu pela surpresa. O aperto que até agora era forte se afrouxou, senti como sua mão morena deixou de me puxar com a mesma intensidade de minutos atrás.

— Que? – perguntou saindo to transe, e falou com um fiozinho de voz.

— Eu... conheci alguém – comecei e não tinha idéia de como continuar.

Ainda não tinha pensando em como explicar minha infidelidade. Não tinha como ser menos doloroso e assim agi por instinto. Minha mãe sempre dizia que uma conversa sempre tinha que começar pelo começo e isso eu faria ou pelo menos tentaria mesmo que já tivesse começado pelo fim.

Olhei como seus lábios se separaram e com toda certeza ele tinha milhares de perguntas, mas pelo olhar que me estava dando sabia que não podia escolher uma para começar. Tinha confessado o impensável. A julgar pela sua expressão não poderia ter dando uma tapa pior que isso. Não tinha nada mais doloroso que eu pudesse confessar ao homem parado em minha frente diferente e um – estou grávida – ao contrario ao que acreditava de qualquer pessoa eu na realidade não queria continuar com o resto da realidade.

_Desculpe! Não foi minha intenção!_

Foram duas coisas que eu gritei sem que ele percebesse, a covardia de exteriorizá-las me ganhou. Emudeci. Não fui capaz de pedir perdão tão abertamente e preferir guarda silencio. Quem melhor que eu para saber como é senti que destrocem suas ilusões e amassem seu coração.

Eu mesma estava destrocada pelo abandono que tinha sofrido a umas das horas e continuava a me sentir tão miserável quanto quando o vi partir. Não era preciso que Jacob me dissesse nada, eu sabia exatamente o que ele sentia, compartilhávamos esse rosto triste, ele sentia por minha causa e eu por Edward.

— Quando? – foram a palavras que saiu depois de uns minutos tensos de espera.

Apertou sua mandíbula quando disse, inclusive pude ver através da sua roupa como os músculos do seu pescoço, ombros e braços também tinham endurecidos. Estava completamente rígido em minha frente. Éramos tão diferentes!

— Tem uns dois meses – confessei e ele bufou. Seu corpo balançou e notei quando colocou as mãos em sua cintura.

Sua expressão de surpresa mudou para outra difícil de definir.

— Quem? – perguntou e então eu soube que ele suspeitava, no fundo, ele sempre suspeitou.

Não falei de imediato e isso o levou a agir como qualquer homem traído. Eu não podia falar nada, por acaso eu não atuaria da mesma forma se estivesse em seu lugar?

— Quem? – insistiu com os dentre trincados e me olhando direto nos olhos. Outra vez meu coração de contraiu, e não senti minhas pernas. _Covarde!_ Gritou minha consciência.

Era preciso dizer o nome?

— Isso... importa? – eu não sabia se era bom ou ruim, mas preferia que seu ódio tivesse dirigido a mim, eu era a traidora.

— Quem? — insistiu e notei como sua respiração se acelerou pela raiva que sentia agora.

— Por acaso faz alguma diferença que eu te diga ou não? – respondi e voltei a fazer minha mala.

Tinha sobre a cama algumas roupas, algumas blusas, jeans, e objetos pessoais. Fiz sem olhá-lo e guardei impaciente e assustada e meus olhos se umedeceram pelo medo. Sabia que eu tinha que me controlar e respirei fundo, mas era praticamente impossível, meus dedos estavam muito pesados e tremendo. Eu não podia negar que mesmo não o amando eu senti carinho por tantos anos juntos, um carinho especial. Um tão profundo quanto o amor, mas no final apenas sentia afeto. Machucava-me vê-lo sofrer, me doía ter sido tão egoísta e insensata, mas já era muito tarde. _Você não pode chorar! Não pode chorar!_

— Quem? – gritou impaciente.

— Merda! – olhou profundamente.

— Me diga! Mereço saber! – reclamou.

— Quem? — insistiu desesperado.

Tirou as roupas que eu tinha em minhas mãos e fechou a mala com um golpe forte. Fiquei petrificada, no tempo em que estivemos juntos Jacob nunca foi violento. Não pude evitar da um pulo com o susto que tive ao ver sua atitude, que mesmo que fosse justificada, era exageradamente rude.

— Jake... não tem... – foi tudo o que eu pude dizer já que ele me interrompeu.

— Quem? – repetiu e dessa vez falou a centímetros do meu rosto, com os dentes trincados.

— Para que? Não tem sentido – disse em um sussurro, faria algum tipo de diferença saber quem foi?

— Você me deve isso, mereço saber com que dormiu MINHA MULHER – disse furioso.

Não respondi.

— Não brinque comigo Bella, me diga, quem é? – e então perdeu toda a compostura que tinha. Segurou-me pelos braços com forca – Com quem você dormia? Diga-me de quem você aceitava as caricias? – disse rudemente, seus olhos arregalados, me intimidou.

— Esta me machucando – eu disse – Jake... por favor – disse com dificuldade tentando em soltar do seu aperto, mas sem conseguir.

— Diga! – disse – Droga! Quem? – exigiu com um grito.

— Não importa mais – respondi suavemente.

— Diga! – insistiu me sacudindo e então assustada, eu disse.

— Edward – confessei em um sussurro.

Quando escutou o nome de quem tinha conseguido o que ele não, me soltou. Eu olhei para um canto evitando encará-lo e então um silencio se levantou entre nós, o silêncio foi tão profundo que meu coração se oprimiu, me faltou ar e jurei que cairia ali no meio do quarto. Desesperada, encarei seu olhar, Jake permanecia na mesma posição que antes, sua mandíbula apertada e seu olhar permanecia no mesmo local, olhando o vazio, era um fato, o tinha surpreendido. Tentei me justificar em vão, sabia que ele não me escutaria e que aquilo não iria diminuir a dor que eu lhe causei, mesmo assim tentei,

— Jake... não foi de propósito... tudo aconteceu de repente, te juro que... não foi intencional, apenas foi... – mas ele não me olhou nem ao menos se moveu. Em seu semblante não tinha uma gota de tristeza, seu rosto queimado estava confuso, não estava com raiva, mas sim ferido.

— Ele sabe que você esta grávida? – perguntou engolindo saliva e seu olhar desviou até encontrar o meu.

Apesar de sua voz ter saído completamente clara, podia ver pelo olhar escurecido que seu corpo estava ali junto a mim, mas sua mente em outro lugar muito distante... Jake provavelmente estava surpreendido, mas acima de tudo desiludido.

Respirei fundo e tentei me aproximar, mas ele se afastou.

— Sim – confirmei.

— Suponho que você vai morar com ele – comentou serio.

— Não.

— O que? Agora que você esta grávida ele não te quer? – disse com ira.

— É mais complicado que isso – disse com pesar.

A canalha era eu que não sabia que era o pai e o pior é que igual que ele, Jake não iria acreditar em mim. Respirei fundo para evitar chorar.

— Complicado? Conseguiu o que queria, não? Ele não é tão bom então que enfrente as "conseqüências". Ele é um imbecil! — disse. Ficou me observando uns minutos, seu olhar era tão forte que me fez desistir de olhar para ele. Abaixei o olhar, envergonhada. Ainda me faltava um pequeno, mas grande ponto – A PATERNIDADE – e não tinha idéia de como eu iria falar.

— Vou morar com Rose – e foi à única coisa que pude falar.

Aproximei-me da cama lentamente e peguei minha mala. Caminhei lentamente até a porta, ao contrario de toda vez, esta ele não me parou. Quando cheguei nessa porta brande enorme segurei para abri-la.

— Não sei quem é o pai – e senti que outra vez meu peito se contraia. Esperei em silencio então quando pensei que não lhe importaria, fui saindo quando ele fechou a porta me impedindo de sair.

— Eu poderia ser o pai? Esta de brincadeira Bella? – me perguntou mais calmo, mas ainda doído.

— A data – murmurei.

— Que data?

— O dia em que concebi ao meu filho – comecei, e quis me virar para encará-lo, mas a vergonha era maior – fiquei com os dois! – exclamei.

— Brilhante! – ele disse – como você não sabe quem é o pai? Não acho que é tão difícil saber quem foi o primeiro – exclamou sarcástico.

— Não é tão simples – eu disse

— Você é incrível Bella! Incrivelmente estúpida! – gritou furioso – O que faremos agora? Dividir a paternidade? – perguntou com ironia.

— Não – respondi e senti como brotavam as lagrimas dos meus olhos.

Apenas alguns passos nos separavam, meus olhos foram automaticamente para o tapete e ali ficaram por largos minutos.

Não apenas destruiu a minha relação com Jake, não apenas tinha destruído o homem que estava na minha frente, mas a mim mesma também, eu tive pouco respeito pelos dois e menos ainda por mim. Não me sentia feliz por confessar que não tinha idéia de quem era o pai. Não tinha idéia de qual dos dois tinha conseguido o impensável, o que eu não queria! E como me odiava por ter me envolvido em algo tão insano, tão estúpido.

— Como sei que não tem mais ninguém alem desse atorzinho? Como sei que sou eu ou alguém mais? – disse, e seus olhos se solidificaram como duas pedras negras e profundas, bufou quando eu não respondi – Como posso saber se você também não o enganou? Pois você é uma experta em mentiras, certo? – disse sarcástico – Era tão difícil manter as pernas fechadas "nesses dias" Bella – exclamou grosseiro conseguindo que eu levantasse o olhar para encará-lo.

— Não precisa em ofender – respondi seria. Senti um nó na garganta. Era certo, eu tinha traído ele, mas não precisava me tratar assim. Me olhou.

— Você quer que eu pense o que de você? – perguntou – quando foi apenas UMA VEZ em todos esses malditos meses! – se defendeu levantando a voz – Não sou tão estúpido como você pensa! – gritou sem me olhar.

— Provavelmente você tem razão, mas aquele dia sua insistência foi tão grande que eu não pude me negar como tinha estado fazendo durante todos os dias anteriores – expliquei e não esperei que ele falasse e continuei com meu monologo – Me desculpe por ter feito sua vontade! Desculpe-me por não ter mantido minhas pernas fechadas! Desculpe-me por ter me deixado levar! Desculpe-me por te trair! Feliz? – falei chorando.

Criei coragem e abri a porta. Corri par sair do apartamento, mas ele me agarrou me impedindo.

— Aonde você pensa que vai? – me perguntou, mas não estava com tanta raiva como antes.

— Vou embora, por acaso você não percebeu? — solucei.

— Você não vai pra lugar nenhum, para nenhum lugar diferente de um hospital, preciso saber se esse filho é meu – gritou.

Meu estômago contraia toda vez que eu olhava uma roupinha de bebe. Sentia que tudo rodava e o pior, me sentia só. Terrivelmente só. Uma lagrima solitária caiu por minha bochecha e eu sequei dissimuladamente.

— Bella? – exclamou Rose me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

— Rosalie – a cumprimentei e minha alma voltou ao corpo.

Tínhamos combinado de almoçar juntas. Ela foi à única que me apoiou e se não fosse por ela provavelmente não poderia continuar com vida. Teria sumido com a tristeza enorme e não sabia o que teria me passado. Com Edward as coisas iam de mal à pior, dois dias depois que voltei do Hawaii, muito cedo tinha recebido sua visita e tínhamos tido a primeira e única conversa depois que ele me abandonou naquele dia no hospital.

— O que você faz aqui? – perguntei confundida.

— Quero que faca esse este teste! – exigiu sem rodeios, nem me cumprimentou. Simplesmente exigiu algo o que Jacob também tinha exigido.

— Não – respondo disposta a fechar a porta, mas ele segurou com forca. Essa foi à mesma resposta que dei para Jacob.

— Tenho o direito de saber se é meu filho! – exclamou.

— Por acaso você o quer? – contra-ataquei. Ainda não entendei esse desejo tão machista de saber quem tinha vencido quem. Porque não tinha outro motivo por trás dessa exigência, não interessava a eles se era realmente deles.

— Se é meu claro ou, você também quer que eu cuide do problema de outro? – disse com ironia.

— Não preciso nem dele nem de você – esclareci e dessa vez consegui fechar a porta na cara dele.

— Saberei se esse filho é meu por bem ou por mal Bella! Tenha a certeza disso! – gritou batendo na porta.

Depois daquela briga eu não tinha tido nenhuma noticia dele e isso me entristecia. Podia entender ele, como o meu amor eu sabia o quão machucado ele estava. Mas, não podia entender como podiam me obrigar a satisfazer a curiosidade deles pondo em risco a vida de um ser inocente. O que faria para deixar feliz aos "supostos pais" meu filho morresse? Eu não tinha cometido erros suficientes para somar mais um por capricho?

Suspirei e então Rosalie percebeu minha batalha interior.

— Bella o que foi? – me pergunta segurando minhas mãos.

— Nada – respondi tentando fingir.

— Vamos, eu não sou sua amiga? – me pergunta com doçura.

— Ed... – comecei a dizer e me corrigi – Eles querem que eu faca um teste de paternidade – disse suspirando

— Você não quer? – perguntou som sutileza.

— Não é isso, é porque eu tenho onze semanas e meia e um principio de aborto, então não é aconselhável... eu já perguntei – expliquei.

— Então não se torture – aconselhou.

— Não apenas eles querem saber, eu também. Essa angustia esta me matando, sonho todos os dias e logo, logo será pior... teremos que voltar a nos ver – exclamei lembrando que em dois dias teríamos que voltar ao "trabalho" juntos.

— Eu sei – disse, me abraçando.

Tudo passa. Essa seguia sendo minha filosofia. Se dizia que não estava assustada era a pior das mentiras. As minhas mãos suavam e tremiam sem controle.

— Não é aconselhável – disse o médico quando lhe pedi que fizesse o teste, mas eu já estava tão decidida que ninguém iria me fazer mudar de opinião.

— Eu sei, mas mesmo assim quero fazer – _preciso fazer, _pensei.

Disquei o numero do telefone que antes era meu. Esperei que atendesse ao telefone, tocou varias vezes até que quando eu pensei que não estava em casa atendeu. Sua voz sonolenta o delatou.

— Alo? – criei coragem para falar.

— Preciso que você vá para o hospital universitário, precisam de uma mostra de DNA – disse.

— Você fará o teste? – perguntou incrédulo.

— Amanhã – confirmei.

— A que horas eu devo ir? – sua voz parecia distante.

— A qualquer hora, não é preciso que façamos juntos... apenas vão colher uma mostra do seu DNA – expliquei e ficamos em silencio que ele quebrou.

— Certo, então amanhã estarei lá – disse.

— Obrigada – eu disse, deveria dizer algo mais?, pensei – Jake... – me calei. Na verdade não sabia o que falar ou se devia falar algo mais... nesse momentos as palavras não eram necessárias.

— Nos vemos amanhã, Bella, boa noite – se despediu educadamente, mas distante. Não pude dizer nada, pois logo após escutei o som da ligação cortada.

Me fizeram sentar nessa cama incomoda, o quarto estava totalmente iluminado com as paredes impecavelmente brancas, não tinha nenhum quadro. Apenas um relógio que anunciava os minutos passando irritavelmente. Dediquei-me a observar o passar dos longos segundo esperando o especialista que tomaria a amostra. Vestida com uma bata e completamente nua estava novamente exposta pela segunda vez. A primeira tinha sido quando eu tinha sabido da sua existência. Não pude evitar levar a mão para meu ainda plano ventre. Ainda não se notava, tinha apenas dois meses. Era imperceptível, mas tão presente que sorri. As náuseas não tinham melhorado, e o sono, Aff! Isso era o maior sintoma, não conseguia me manter em pé de manha... me pequeno grande milagre tinha se apoderado de mim completamente. Sorri mas esse sorriso se apagou quando a porta se abriu. Um senhor vestido completamente de branco entrou. Me olhou gentilmente e se aproximou. Na mesa estava minha ficha médica que ele observou por uns instantes...

— Quando o possível pai vira? – me perguntou.

— Hoje, ficou de vir hoje — respondi.

— Certo, não vai doer, você só vai sentir um incomodo... preciso que fique relaxada... – anunciou.

O exame em si não foi nada. Estava tudo perfeito até que sai da consulta. Ao sair me encontrei com quem menos queria. Jake estava assinando os papéis, não me viu porque eu estava atrás dele. A enfermeira estava lhe dando umas indicações, depois entregou um folheto explicativo e se virou. Eu estava petrificada na porta de saída. Senti como um vazio se apoderava de mim, minha garganta ficou amarga e as náuseas apareceram a todo vapor.

— Você esta bem? – me perguntou a enfermeira que vinha atrás de mim.

— Estou bem – respondi e então seu olhar negro encontrou o meu.

Não dissemos nada, simplesmente me olhou a distancia. Então outra enfermeira o chamou. Lentamente se aproximou de mim.

— Irão coletar meu DNA – anunciou com a voz rouca.

— Eu sei, já fizeram comigo – respondi.

— Não acho que demore muito, se você quiser... – olhou para os lados – pode me esperar e eu te levo pra casa – me disse amavelmente mas evitou me olhar diretamente.

— Rosalie vai vir me pegar, não precisa obrigada – respondi.

— Ele não virá? – perguntou de repente.

— Não – respondi e senti como meu coração se oprimiu.

— Se o bebê é meu... – começou a dizer, mas sua voz apagou.

— Você não esta obrigado a fazer nada – esclareci.

Quando ele ia me falar algo a enfermeira insistiu.

— Jacob Black?

— Sim, sou eu – falou olhando para ela.

— Por aqui, por favor – lhe mostrou a entrada.

Nos olhamos, mas ele teve que entrar. Rose chegou depois de uns minutos para me buscar. Fui embora e acho que foi melhor assim.

— Desculpa por ter demorado mas você sabe como é a prova de vestuário.

— Eu sei – murmurei. Ainda olhando pra frente, o carro parou no sinal.

— Quando saí o resultado?

— Sexta – respondi melancólica.

Finalmente sexta eu saberia quem era o pai do meu filho. Por fim acabaria essa calvário de não saber quem era o pai do meu filho. Acabaria com essa agonia para o bem ou mal. Mas suspeitava que seria pra o mal, de todas as formas, com as duas possibilidades eu estava agonizando para não dizer morta.

— Vai dizer a ele? – perguntou outra vez e então eu soube que não falava de Jacob. Ele saberia mesmo se eu não dissesse.

— Faria diferença?

— Ele perdeu o sorriso que o caracterizava... Bella, ela não é mais o mesmo... acho que de verdade esta arrependido – comentou suspirando e olhando para mim.

Quis pergunta ,mas não o fiz. Fiquei em silencio, mas Rosalie entendeu meus desejos. Sorriu enquanto colocava o carro novamente em movimento.

— O vi hoje... de fato, nos falamos... – acrescentou.

— Sobre? – a pergunta saiu involuntariamente dos meus lábios. Me animei no momento em que vi o brilho suspicaz nos olhos da minha amiga.

— Digamos que quis saber sobre você, mas disfarçou com um repentino interesse em meu apartamento – gargalhou.

— Sabe, hoje, por casualidade, consegui ver o teu vestido de noiva – exclamou e virei meu rosto em uma carranca para olhá-la.

— Como? – perguntei sem fala... ela riu.

— Bem, o vestido que sua personagem vai usar... Edward estava admirando ele... e parecia muito admirado para ser uma coisa pouco importante.

— Você esta equivocada... Edward nunca iria querer se casar comigo... muito menos assim – disse angustiada.

— E se ele pedisse você casaria? – me perguntou Rosalie. E eu me angustiei.

Poderíamos voltar para o que éramos antes?

A semana passou sem maiores problemas até que, chegou o dia. Meu estômago se contraiu, sentia como se milhões de borboletas voassem em meu interior, uma angustia se apoderou de mim quando cheguei à recepção.

— Em que posso ajudá-la?

— Venho buscar um resultado.

— Sobrenome, por favor.

— Swan, Isabella Swan.

Disse e a enfermeira procurou entre os milhões de envelopes que tinha. Os minutos pareceram eternos até que finalmente ela tirou a brilhante verdade. A enfermeira digitou algo no computador antes de me entregar. Ia pega-lo quando ela me preveniu.

— Entrego a você todos os resultados ou eles virão pessoalmente? – me perguntou e me surpreendi.

— Eles? – perguntei com duvida.

— Os possíveis pais – corrigiu e ela falando no plural me amedrontou.

— Desculpe, mas eu não entendi – e era verdade. Edward? Como tinha ficado sabendo?

— Aparecem três pacientes no mesmo resultado – me explicou e engoli saliva.

— Três? – e a pergunta foi muito alta, chamei a atenção de algumas pessoas ao meu redor. Ruborizei.

— O senhor Cullen veio ontem, mas mesmo assim deu tempo de fazer o teste até porque já tinha saído um negativo – explicou e desesperada depois que escutei "negativo" abri o envelope sem esperar mais nada.

Olhei até encontra o resultado – definitivamente positivo para a amostra dois... certeza em 97%: Edward Cullen – e fiquei sem respiração.

Cheguei de volta para o apartamento como um zumbi. Tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto, pela primeira vez estava descansando, não sentia mais essa angustia tão forte, mas mesmo assim meu coração não estava tranqüilo. Ele era o pai do meu bebe... meu pequeno era filho do homem que eu amava... então quando me dei conta das conseqüências daquilo me pergunte.

Edward iria querer ficar comigo agora?

* * *

**Vimos o ponto de vista da Bella da história com o Jacob e sobre o exame do DNA. Complicada essa situação da Bella né, fods... **

**Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	10. Novamente Sexy

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Novamente Sexy**

Amanhã seria a nossa primeira aparição pública depois de duas semanas onde os rumores foram espalhados, embora não fosse um segredo que eu tinha terminado com Jacob, ainda não sabiam que eu estava grávida. Para completar os males também estávamos novamente indicados para Melhor Beijo no MTV Movie Awards. Resultado disso era que deveríamos ir juntos, responder às perguntas desconfortáveis e ler a manchete da revista Vogue era como uma premonição do que estava por vir amanhã à noite _"O vampiro sexy finalmente conseguiu: Bella e Edward, Quando o amor transcende a barreira da ficção",_ era o maldito titulo e embora não estivesse longe da realidade era porque a bomba que explodiria sobre a minha gravidez em pleno evento – a quem tenta enganar – eu disse a mim mesma deixando a revista de lado – tudo mundo vai perceber logo — voltei a dizer enquanto olhava o meu ventre que ainda não estava exuberante com colume, mas não era liso como antes. Pelo menos, a náusea foi embora por que já tinha quatro meses de gravidez.

— Quando vai parar de se torturar? – me perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto.

O olhei e tinha razão, não mudava nada ficar lendo as entrevistas que Jacob tinha dado sobre o nosso rompimento "ela me enganou" tinha sido a sua declaração e, embora tenha tentado se manter longe evitando falar, finalmente o tinha feito quando não estavam nos vendo juntos novamente. "Mantinha uma relação paralela" foi a seguinte declaração e era lógico depois de tudo estava despeitado. "Nosso relacionamento tinha morrido há muito tempo, principalmente por sua culpa" era a explicação para sair como o eterno namorado perfeito, que viam em seu rosto e outra vez tinha razão talvez por isso doíam tanto as suas palavras.

Eu suspirei e deitei na cama. Quando ele saiu do banheiro estava mergulhada em uma sonolência inexplicável. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas e quase não poidia permanecer acordada. Efeitos colaterais da gravidez, sono. Senti que me beijou na testa e depois disso fiquei rendida nas mãos de Morfeo. Eu estava sonhando com Jacob e o grito de sua reprovação me fez acordar sobressaltada. Abri os olhos atordoada e tudo estava escuro. Eu me virei na cama para abraçá-lo quando eu percebi que não estava ao meu lado. Meu coração apertado e verifiquei meu relógio – duas e meia da manhã — outra vez acordada na metade da noite por causa da consciência, me repreendi.

Estaria péssima se não conseguisse dormir ainda que fossem quatro horas seguidas. Me levante e caminhei pelo corredor procurando-o quando um som sutil me fez perceber que estava assistindo televisão na sala de estar. Caminhei devagar para surpreendê-lo, as a surpreendida fui eu.

Estava sentado na metade do sofá de costas para onde me encontrava agora e em frente a televisão que estava em um canal de adultos. Estava tão baixo, mas eu ainda fiquei estupefata com as imagens que estavam passando uma após outra. Até agora jamais tinha imaginado Edward assistindo este tipo de filme, embora estivesse claro que os homens faziam isso, inclusive as mulheres, não era que eu me considerava uma pura e casta que jamais em sua vida tinha visto esse tipo de filme, mas haviam temas que simplesmente não podia falar, pelo menos não sem ficar vermelha como um tomate até a ponta das unhas, meu estômago contraiu pela vergonha alheia estava sentindo. Ao perceber que o filme alem de ser para adultos mostrava a atriz fantasiada fiquei pensando — por acaso seria sua fantasia? — me perguntei um pouco assustada diante do que poderia pedir-me algum dia que fizesse. Notei como as suas costas se separaram do sofá inclinando-se para frente ansioso e me invadiu o pudor por estar espionando-o em uma situação como essa. Era evidente que não queria que eu visse, senão porque assistia a um filme deste tipo às duas da manhã com o volume apenas audível.

Imagina-lo se estimulando com essas imagens fez as minhas bochechas se tingirem com um vermelho profundo sentindo-as arder no momento que fiz a imagem mental. Meu coração acelerou com a perspectiva de vê-lo nessa circunstância e me jogou contra a curiosidade. Avancei da minha posição motivada pela curiosidade e sem me dar conta de que havia uma mesa com um vaso próximo.

Inoportunamente meu pé se chocou contra aquela mesa e se ouviu o som do vaso cambalear. Ele se levantou bruscamente da cadeira com os olhos arregalados, sua expressão de surpresa, mas vergonha por ter sido pego. Desligou a TV, em meio segundo e ficamos nos olhando como dois tolos.

Eu sabia que meus olhos eram brilhavam, mas não sabia se a deveria dizer qualquer coisa, me aproximar ou simplesmente ignorar como se tivesse acabado de entrar na sala. Era como um tenso minuto, onde ninguém falava nada, onde a atmosfera estava carregada com uma certa ansiedade misturada com luxúria. A verdade é que a descoberta neste tinha despertado certo interesse da minha parte de fazer realidade da ficção.

— Me desculpe – articulei finalmente e ele riu nervosamente. – Eu não queria interrompê-lo – adicionei e a essa altura estava muito envergonhada para dizer algo mais.

De fato senti como minhas bochechas estavam ficando vermelhas do que já as tinha se é que isso era possível é claro. Eu senti minhas orelhas fervendo e o estômago estava contraído como se eu tivesse feito algo errado. Que tampouco era mal, todos temos necessidades biológicas que resolver, pensei. Sem querer meus olhos se desviraram do seu rosto sem parar até à sua virilha e fiquei olhando para ele. Eu mordi meu lábio tentando desviar esse pensamento pecaminoso que me inundou quando ele finalmente se aproximou.

— Não conseguia dormir – se justificou contendo o riso e longe de estar envergonhado. Era como se tivesse gostado que eu o pegasse nessa circunstancia tão "comprometedora".

— Não tenho nenhuma duvida que depois disso você ia dormir como um bebê – comentei tontamente e quis que a terra me engolisse. Ele riu me olhando fixamente. Seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso sensual e provocante. Enquanto o olhava e pensava no que tinha acontecido, a curiosidade me dominou.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa? – sussurrei um pouco desconfortável e ele assentiu – Te... exci... quero dizer, é uma fantasia sua? – terminei de perguntar entrecortadamente e ele se aproximou, diminuindo a distância entre os dois.

Neste ponto, era bastante intimidante tê-lo observando-me e diligente. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus e eu senti e me senti um pouco ridícula e um tanto intimidada sabendo que Edward estava com toda a libido expelindo pelos poros.

— Que coisa... assistir a filmes? – perguntou confuso. Tomei ar.

— Não... quero dizer, que alguém, digo eu, me fantasiasse – continuei enterrando meu olhar no chão.

Automaticamente brinquei com meus dedos na borda do sofá, eu senti meu coração batendo a mil e era como batidas de raiva, mas dolorosos ao mesmo tempo.

— Não é uma fantasia assim que eu tenha estado desejando por toda a vida, mas eu acho que seria divertido – ele disse e eu ri nervosa. Ele mordeu o lábio enquanto aproximou seus dedos, acariciando a minha mão.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa agora? – exclamou de volta com os olhos brilhando de emoção. Na verdade, o sorriso deixou em seus lábios não se deixou esperar e se plantou em seu rosto quase como se me fazer uma pergunta iria revelar algo sobre mim que eu queria esconder. Olhei intrigado. Ele suspirou e esperou uns breves minutos, estava certa de que tentava buscar como perguntar sem me intimidar demais.

Você – exclamou com uma expressão de menino travesso, nossos olhares se encontraram, e em meio segundo eu li a sua mente, a minha boca abriu em surpresa incapaz de deter, senti meu coração frenético e a vergonha aflorou novamente em minhas bochechas. Olhei para o chão e quase não pude acreditar no que estava me perguntando. Realmente estava morrendo de vergonha, o que se supõe que lhe diria. O que não se lembrava das vezes que tínhamos falado ao telefone? pensei freneticamente. Por que tinha que perguntar? Me questionei. Eu finalmente decidi responder sem que terminasse a pergunta já que era bastante vergonhosa em si.

— Sim, eu faço – e me separei dele com o coração batendo na garganta. Eu não podia acreditar que estava confessando algo assim, mas claro que não entendia porque estava tão envergonhada, depois de tudo era algo normal.

— Você faria isso por mim? – perguntou e eu estava estupefata.

Queria ver-me fazê-lo, na frente dele? Pensei histérica e o conflito interno aflorou. Era certo que eu era uma atriz, também era certo que não tinha pudor em frente de uma câmera, eu não me importava que me vissem nua, mas era completamente diferente jogar de ser feminina com ele, e uma questão básica dentro do que ele estava pedindo era que eu conseguisse transmitir essa sensualidade ao tocar-me para excitá-lo. Eu acho que todo o meu rosto estava roxo de vergonha. Ele riu travesso e engoli saliva.

— Agora? — Perguntei meio inocente e estava claro que ele queria agora. Depois de tudo que eu tinha interrompido da sua sessão noturna. Quando sua cabeça assentiu em resposta, me escapou o ar e um calafrio percorreu através de mim. Isso era pior do que uma audição. Um nervoso percorreu meu corpo e esses olhos verdes expectantes, eram a pior audiência que podia ter na minha vida. Olhei desesperada para todos os lados, mas não havia como voltar atrás no que disse, em breve teria uma barriga enorme durante pelo menos quatro meses restantes, nada atraente para dizer o mínimo, se eu me recusasse a mostrar-lhe como poderia ser sexy agora que eu ainda tinha meu corpo magro, ia ficar para esses dias em que de verdade não me veria nada atraente.

Inalei o ar pesado pensando sobre a minha roupa, um pijama de lã com gola até o pescoço e uns ursos bonitos na frente, nada sexy. Então sabia que se ia fazer isso tinha que fazer direito, depois de toda a rotina e a mesmice, era um dos principais fatores pelo qual os homens tendem a olhar para o lado. Na minha mente chegou a lembrança do que havia escutado tão longe uma vez e agora estava voltando à vida "uma mulher deve ser uma dama na mesa e uma vadia na cama", era a minha vez de colocar em prática.

Em minha mente eu repassei as alternativas que tinha para fazer o que eu estava pedindo. Lembrei-me de uma roupa que tinha esquecido no final do armário como candidato a ser desfeito na próxima sessão de limpeza. Eu nunca tinha usado e tinha recebido como presente de Natal no ano passado como uma brincadeira ao papel no filme que tinha iniciado tudo "assim você vai ficar quando se tornar um vampiro" era o que o bilhete dizia e como odiei Rose naquele momento, mas agora eu acho que até tinha que agradecer a ela.

— O farei – confirmei a um expectante Edward, seus olhos se aprofundaram com a malícia – mas você tem que me dar dois minutos – eu perguntei enquanto seus olhos verdes se iluminaram de entusiasmo e me devolvia esse sorriso perverso.

Tentando não cair, voltei para o quarto e enquanto procurava dentro do armário o bendito traje que não encontrava as minhas mãos tremendo pela antecipação causada. Eu não podia acreditar que ia me tocar na frente dele às duas e meia da manhã.

Quando você finalmente entrei, suspirei aliviada. Era uma fantasia sensual de vampira, incluindo os dentes, capa estilo Drácula, com sensuais ligas, um espartilho que eu não tinha idéia de como eu iria entrar nele — má idéia considerando que meus quadris estavam mais largos do que antes e os meus seios o dobro do volume natural — um short curto, umas luvas pretas que não tinham pulso e uma sensual gargantilha no pescoço. Quando me vesti suspirei — pelo menos coube — comprovei satisfeita e suspirei, não estava tão gosta como imaginava. Eu coloquei uns sapatos de salto alto que tinha na mão e caminhe até a metade do corredor hesitante da minha performance ousada.

Edward estava de costas visivelmente ansioso e eu ri sozinha quando caminhei para o sofá para enfrentá-lo. Parei no meio da sala de estar olhando-o. Seus olhos percorrendo todo meu corpo ficando absorto quando me viu com minha fantasia.

— Quand...? – começou a exclamar divertido.

— Não pergunte – lhe respondi olhando-o.

A mesa de café nos separava, era de vidro, então eu decidi incluí-la na minha pequena atuação. Apoiei uma das minhas pernas nela e não tinha idéia de como fazer isso, mas achei que como ele acariciava minhas coxas era bom começar por ali. Como tinha a capa amarrada ao redor do pescoço, descobri somente uma perna que estava com a meia de liga de rede. Lentamente tirei a liga e fui descendo o tecido deslizando pela pele da minha perna. Em seguida, acariciei minha coxa até a borda interna dessa. Seus olhos fizeram movimento brusco e quando se acomodou nervoso no sofá eu sabia que isso somado ao filme poderia ser demais.

Descobri o meu ombro do mesmo lado e passei minha mão acariciando meu pescoço até delinear meu busto através do corpete. No começo, era como meio estranho, mas quando notei o reflexo de seus olhos e como ele engolia saliva meio nervoso me serviu para agarrar a confiança de que não estava tão perdida no que estava fazendo. Mantive meus dedos nas tiras que segurava a capa fechada e os puxei fazendo com que caíssem lentamente, no processo descobrindo os meus ombros, fazendo a minha pele ficar exposta. Se acomodou no sofá encostando suas costas e notei que a expressão de risada contida tinha mudado para luxúria e desejo reprimido.

Estava se controlando, sabia por sua expressão que estava morrendo de vontade de chegar perto de mim, mas ainda mantinha a distância e tratou de parecer concentrado, mas estava aparentemente custando muito trabalho permanecer assim sem fazer nada. Por um lado, teria sido muito bom que finalmente vencesse esse instinto de se aproximar, assim acabaria com a tortura de estar exposta a ele, mas por outro lado não podia ser tão pouco para as minhas coisas, de qualquer maneira um dia terei que fazer isso melhor do que agora. Enquanto o contemplava completamente excitado me ocorreu fazer uma coisa que tinha visto em um filme — strip-tease — lhe dei as costas não muito certa se ia das certo, esperava de todo o coração que assim fosse, ou morreria de vergonha. Reclinei meu torso superior para o chão, girei minha cabeça para trás olhando-o, ainda de costas enquanto deslizava minhas mãos por minhas pernas.

Primeiro na parte interior para quando chegar na virilha deslizasse pelos quadris apertando sutilmente as nádegas e o fiz com a boca entreaberta e essa expressão meio luxuriosa tirada para parecer quente. Conteve a respiração e meus olhos foram direto para a sua virilha, como estava de calças de pijama se notou de imediato a reação do seu corpo.

Passei uma perna e sentei na mesa de vidro — rezando para que não quebraria até que veio o conto erótico — e as separei o mais provocadoramente que pude enquanto me acariciava percorrendo meus joelhos até a virilha.

Logo subo meu dedo indicador até os meus lábios, o qual mordi levemente enquanto seus olhos se abriram cada vez mais. Eu me inclinei para frente, seus olhos se desviaram para os meus peitos enquanto eu coloquei minhas mãos nas costas para puxar o laço que servia para amarrar o corpete, o qual cedeu de imediato. Eu levantei uma perna ainda de costas, meu bumbum estava justamente no seu rosto e ainda que ele não estivesse inclinando para a frente quando apertou mãos em um punho comprovei que estava desesperado. Deixei o espartilho cair e virei tocando meus seios com aquela expressão de prazer, brinquei com a minha língua deslizando por entre meus dentes e um suspiro desenfreado escapou de seus lábios de mel.

Corri a mesa com a parte de trás da perna e desci minhas mãos em meus seios, deslizando lentamente minhas palmas até minha cintura, logo para os meus quadris, o fecho desse short era do lado assim que deslizei o zíper enquanto acariciava os meus quadris. Os tirei lentamente, seus olhos percorreram o movimento em toda a extensão e voltei a sentar na mesa com as pernas afastadas, desta vez fiquei mais no centro para fazer o que ele tinha pedido.

Enquanto me acomodava bem voltei a colocar meu dedo em meus lábios o molhando e desci esse percorrendo todo meu corpo entre meus seios, descendo pela cintura até meu ventre, e quando cheguei a minha parte intima fechei os olhos porque francamente não ia conseguir olha-lo fixamente enquanto me acariciava. Esses olhos e esse olhar luxuriante combinada com a expectativa ia me fazer conter e até ali chegaria minha sensualidade e ousadia. Arqueei minhas costas enquanto me acariciava e em minha mente havia imagens dele fazendo amor comigo. Senti como minha respiração tornou-se irregular, mordi o lábio enquanto me deixava levar pelas carícias e lembrei da sua voz, de uma vez quando estava nessa mesma posição, claro que pelo telefone.

Uma eletricidade percorreu através de mim, e o gemido foi automático quando estava quase para chegar ao clímax senti o calor da sua mão me impedindo. Abri os olhos no instante do contato e estava ajoelhado na minha frente a dois escassos centímetros de distância respirando com dificuldade e tão pesado quanto eu. Aproximou minha mão da sua boca, beijou umidamente o meu pulso deslizando sua língua pela palma até saborear meus dedos, sem tirar os olhos de cima e esses olhos verdes eram tão intensos que por um minuto jurei que eles as suas segurarem os braços para me arrastar para o sofá.

Sentei em seu colo e a urgência para que terminasse o que eu havia começado era muita. Ainda perdida em seus beijos o senti em meu interior, ambos gememos ao mesmo tempo rompendo o beijo. As palmas de suas mãos estavam postas em minhas costas e sutilmente me carregou até o sofá voltando a mover junto com a minha respiração. Afogada em sua boca os suspiros e gemidos que estava exclamando e quando voltei a sentir que terminava apertei meus olhos e enterrei meus dedos em suas costas. Francamente não podia ter falado nada coerente nesse minuto. Sentia como meu peito subia e descia tratando de recuperar o ar.

— Definitivamente deveria ter insônia mais vezes – exclamei rindo enquanto sentia seu hálito quente contra minha pele.

* * *

**PREVIEW - CAPÍTULO 11**

_— Edward? – exclamou um pouco assustada e surpreendida, mas também envergonhada, comprovou quando cruzou os braços na altura do busto, tentando tapar o que era impossível._

_— Ângela – respondi gaguejando, quase sem ar, ao olhá-la em minha mente vieram todas as fantasias que tive durantes todos esses meses – Não sabia que você estava aqui – acrescentei com a voz um pouco mais rouca. Me olhou incomoda, eu estava ficando um experto em decifrar os olhares – Acho melhor sair – conclui sem sentido e girei meu corpo para sair por onde tinha entrado, mas sua mão quente me segurou pelo braço me impedindo de sair. Com seu contato, todo o meu corpo se estremeceu._

_Não, porque isso acontece comigo! Disse a mim mesmo tentando ignorar o desejo e outra coisa dentro da minha calca._

_— Aconteceu alguma coisa com Bella? – perguntou preocupada._

_— Não, não, ela esta dormindo – assegurei sem deixar de olhar para ela._

_Contratá-la tinha sido uma péssima idéia, de tantas, tinha que se justamente ela, não poderia te sido uma mais velha, da idade da minha mãe. Outra vez meu pai tinha razão, o comentário que ele tinha feito quando a conheceu – um gato cuidado de uma peixaria, bom trabalho querida – tinha comentado com minha mãe e eu tinha rido incrédulo: ora, eu jamais faria algo assim! Tinha dito, mas naquele dia eu não estava enlouquecendo_.

* * *

**Huuum o que será que o Edward vai fazer? Bem essa fic não ta muito longe do fim, tem mais 9 capítulos então eu vou levar ela para concluir. O próximo capítulo ja está pronto e devo postar no sábado.**

**Beijos e comentem por favor**

**xx**


	11. Amo Amar Você

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capitulo 11 – Amo amar você**

— Esse filho é seu.

Sua voz se repetia uma e outra vez em minha mente, felicidade era o que eu sentia ao lembrar suas palavras. Alivio era outro sentimento que me enchia meu coração e alma. Finalmente eu tinha prevalecido sobre ele e mesmo que eu não em sentisse orgulhoso tampouco escondia que adorei! Que esse filho fosse meu e que finalmente pudéssemos ser uma família.

Família... Eu e Bella seriamos uma família junto com ele ou talvez ela; não pude evitar um sorriso ao lembrar que faltava muito para poder saber conhecer-la ou conhecer-lo. Realmente eu queria saber? Estava absorto pesando nisso quando senti suas mãos na minha cintura e deslizar para frente, seu corpo pequeno se pegou ao meu, senti como deitou sua cabeça nas minhas costas, me acomodei melhor e agarrei suas mãos, nossas mãos se entrelaçaram e me virei para encará-la. Bella estava tão diferente agora, a menina que conheci há uns dois anos estava longe da mulher que eu agora tinha em minha frente, a mãe do meu filho, minha mulher. Era estranho, mas por ela estar grávida eu me sentia diferente não que eu fosse o "grávido", mas estranhamente eu me sentia mais protetor que o habitual, era como se não pudesse evitar dizer: cuidado! E eu não tinha idéia de como vinha, mas não conseguia evitar que saísse dos meus lábios a palavra e era inevitável dizer quando a sentia "perto" e desse "jeito" em particular.

— Bella – reclamei ao sentir como se corpo se acomodava entre meus braços, o calor da sua pele passada a barreira de nossas roupas.

— O que? – perguntou levantando seu rosto para me olhar, no caminho beijou meu queixo e quando senti que seu beijo se transformou em uma "mordida sensual" me arrependi de dar corda para um encontro tão "intimo". Quem disse que a libido das mulheres baixam quando estão grávidas? Ninguém, porque se alguém disse estava completamente errado! Era o contrario e eu era testemunha ocular e material disso. Não era como se eu reclamasse, por mim sua libido poderia continuar nas alturas, mas... tinha alguém que não gostava da libido da sua mãe e também da minha. Ri.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia – gemi me arrependendo disso antes mesmo de falar, como era possível que eu dissesse isso? Ah sim, talvez as duas visitas a emergências tinham algo a ver com isso.

— Você não quer? – perguntou com essa voz insinuante e provocadora, suspirei tomando uma grande quantidade de ar porque estava precisando. Se não minha nobreza seria apagada pelo meu instinto animal.

— Estamos no terraço – protestei e não era um impedimento, se décimos dois passos fecharmos as cortinas e a janela e ficamos a sós e prontos. Mas se analisássemos melhor a situação realmente estávamos a sós?

A palavra trio me fez estremecer. Trio? Deveria considera que meu filho fazia parte de um trio? _Pare Edward, ele é um feto, e esta seguro dentro da Bella._ Me disse uma voz racional, mas meu anjo perverso contra-atracou: _ele pode te sentir, escuta tua voz_... então... ele... ou ela... me... sente? E a cara de pânico não era difícil de advertir. Sabia que bastava Bella abrir os olhos e veria o pânico em me rosto. Então lembrei de uma conversa que eu tive há alguns dias, depois que tinha passado o susto o qual eu não queria lembrar.

_— __Você acha que ele me sente? – perguntei envergonhado roçando seu abdome. Bella rio._

_— __Agora, ou antes? – ali estava a inteligência feminina. Seus olhos eram como o tribunal da inquisição, cravados e fixos nos meus. Me separei da cama onde ela estava e fui em direção ao corredor daquela sala de emergências._

Voltei ao presente em segundos quando senti uma rajada de ar frio passar pelo meu rosto. Como aquela noite, hoje fazia frio, mau agouro, pensei.

— Vem, vamos entrar – sugeri e quis escapar. Burro! Como se pudesse escapar de uma mulher grávida, cheira de luxuria e terrivelmente perceptível. Arrg!

— O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou quase miando, não se moveu nem um centímetro da sua posição, seu corpo me deixava na mesma posição, suas mãos magras e suaves estavam tomando meu rosto pelo queijo me obrigando a olhá-la.

Você queria escapar? Agora diga não para que a briga comece. Gritou meu anjo perverso e o odiei por isso. Como anjos como você para que queremos os demônios! Grunhi em minha mente dando meu melhor sorriso falso que pude.

— Nada – respondi.

— Então? – não ia se dar por vencida tão rápido.

— Você queria? – perguntei suavemente.

— Edward – protestou o tom de voz aumentando. Mau sinal! Mau sinal! Plano de emergência! Pensei, e então fiz o que não devia fazer: a beijei.

A beijei com a intenção de mudar de assunto, mas com vontade de me deixar levar.

— _Péssima idéia – _sentia como se tivesse uma batalha interna.

_— __Ao contrario, uma excelente idéia – _aqui estava a voz do demônio.

— _Péssima idéia – _era meu sexto sentido masculino.

— _Péssima idéia – _repeti.

E quando percebi que realmente era uma péssima idéia tudo tinha acontecido outra vez, tinha Bella acurralada na cama, seminua, e eu em cima dela, meu corpo completamente "ativo" igual que meu desejo, mas então: o terceiro entrou em ação.

— Ai!

A exclamação saiu dos seus lábios entre gemidos. Algo ascendeu em mim imediatamente, fiquei parado sobre ela, o desejo libidinoso desaparece e reinou outro.

— O que? O que foi? – perguntei sem me mover, a olhando. Seu rosto não me dava muitas pistas. Estava com os olhos apertados, era um fato, estava sentindo dor, péssima idéia! Péssima idéia! Me repeti internamente dando tempo para que ela abrisse seus olhos cor de chocolate e seu olhar temeroso mudasse para um sereno. Queria escuta o tão esperado: já passou, não foi nada, mas o que tive foi totalmente o oposto.

— Ahhhh! – e outra exclamação mais forte que a anterior me deixou em alerta.

— Bella? – perguntei exaltada pelo fato de ser um pai de primeira viagem – O que você tem? – perguntei sem ar.

— Dói – sua voz foi um sussurro dolorido.

O que deveríamos fazer agora? O que eu deveria fazer agora? Levá-la ao hospital? Chamar um médico? Chamar sua mãe? Chamar a minha? Chamar Rose? Pare, se concentre!

Então seu corpo se contraiu e agradeci que me obrigasse a sair dessa posição tão prudente dada as circunstâncias – ate esse momento eu ainda estava em cima dela -, se retorceu enquanto eu me arrumava na cama. Vi que seu corpo nu se colocou de lado e apertou suas pernas ficando em na posição fetal.

O que faço? O que faço? Então o pesadelo que tive há um tempo tornou realidade. Então, vi sangue entre suas pernas e perdi o norte, o sul, na verdade todos os pontos cardeais. Agora, com muito esforço eu lembrava como vestir minhas calcas, e em um tempo recorde tinha Bella no banco traseiro e dirigia como um louco para emergência. Quando vi as luzes de néon do hospital, respirei aliviado.

— Agüenta meu amor, já chegamos – disse enquanto a tirava do carro e andava com ela como tinha feito há uns dias atrás e quanto fiquei sabendo da existência de quem hoje me mostrava o quanto à vida é frágil.

Três horas se passaram e como em todas às vezes terminei ao seu lado, ela deitada em uma cama conectada a milhares de instrumentos cada vez mais sofisticados e eu... bem... segurando sua mão me perguntando como tão... ardente?

Então quando eu mesmo ia me render às mãos de Morfeo, seus olhos marrons me olharam sonolentos pelo efeito dos remédios.

— Não se torture, não aconteceu nada... alem disso eu fui à culpada dessa vez – sua voz estava completamente grogue, tinha trabalho pra falar. Sorri, aproximei meu rosto do dela e beijei sua testa.

— Durma – murmurei. Ia protesta quando o barulho da porta se abrindo nos interrompeu. Era o medico de Bella, o Dr. Masen.

Era um senhor maduro, seu cabelo estava completamente branco, usava óculos, mas seus olhos azuis eram tão penetrantes que intimidava quem ousasse olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Normalmente eu preferia evitar. Me olhou um pouco brabo, seus lábios estavam em uma linha tensa. Era certo, ia me dar bronca, pelo menos era um medico que era como seu pai.

— Como se sente Bella? – perguntou a paciente me olhando de um jeito que me obrigou a separar dela.

— Melhor – respondeu tentando sentar na cama, uma posição melhor para uma conversa.

— Isso é estupendo – disse ele, e me olhou – E você Edward, como se sente? – me perguntou e me surpreendi. Perguntou isso a mim? O eu tinha a ver, se a paciente era ela?

— Bem – respondi sem entender o porquê daquela pergunta.

Vimos como ele lentamente anotou algo na ficha de Bella. Quando terminou suas anotações seu olhar cristalino se fixou em nos, dois?

— Bem... você vai ficar aqui ate que o soro termine, então poderá ir para casa – explicou e minha menina sorriu satisfeita, supostamente em algumas horas teríamos que ir "trabalhar" e seria horrível não poder dormir pelo menos alguns minutos.

Nos olhamos e sorrimos ao mesmo tempo, não era um segredo que Bella odiava hospitais, mas nosso entusiasmos foi detido pela voz firme do doutor.

— As indicações são basicamente as mesmas, e uma a mais que a cousa de suas visitas ao hospital no ultimo mês, não estou reclamando, mas preferia não te ver com tanta freqüência – advertiu na hora que a razão da minha existência ia dizer "obrigada". Não apenas ela, mas eu também fiquei em silencio, ate prendi a respiração. Foi como se eu pressentisse que o que o medico fosse falar era uma blasfêmia. Então vi o sorriso desaparecer de seus lábios. Antes não tinha percebido que esse sorriso amistoso não era nada mais que um sorriso irônico.

Estremeci.

— Sinto muito, mas ate o fim da gravidez esta proibido ter relações sexuais – foram suas palavras e minha pena.

Como iria passas três meses sem tocar-la, mas estava claro que não queríamos passar outro susto como esse, e nisso, infelizmente eu concordava com ele.

Chegamos ao apartamento em silencio, nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas eu me sentia culpado não apenas por ter sido em mais de uma ocasião o culpado se não porque estava atuando de maneira irracional ao pensar apenas no meu bem estar e não no dela. Queria ser nobre, mas algo me impedia. Egocentrismo? Talvez, mas na verdade todo o caminho eu vim pensando na noticia que recebemos e entendia as razoes e concordava que não poderíamos ter um parto prematuro. Como posso não desejá-la? Quando parecia que agora ela era mais desejável. De fato eu não era o único, Bella parecia esta com o piloto automático ligado.

Olhei de canto de olhos como caminhou ate o quarto principal logo depois de eu fechar a porta do apartamento. Então fiquei na sala observando.

Oras, não é assim tão ruim!

Me disse a mim mesmo sentando no sofá. Então as imagens do que tinha acontecido nesse sofá vieram em minha mente. Chega! Me levantei e caminhei ate o quarto. Era melhor dormir, quando entrei escutei a água do chuveiro. Ela ia tomar banho às 04h30min da madrugada? Me perguntei, mas decidi não ficar pensando nisso e em mais nada.

Então decidi ficar longe dela porque não sabia de poderia me controlar se via quando ela saísse nua, enrolada apenas em uma tolha. As imagens luxuriosas apareceram imediatamente, que merda estava acontecendo comigo?

Cheguei fugindo não apenas do real, mas também do irreal na cozinha, fiquei ali brincando de abrir e fechar a porta da geladeira enquanto a imaginava seu corpo nu, completamente molhando por causa da água morna, ate pude sentir como a água escorria pela sua pela macia e suave. Imaginei como sua mão recorria cada parte de seu corpo e quando as imagens estavam ficando cada vez mais vividas me detive.

— Pare! – disse a mim mesmo tentando tirar a imagem muito vivida da minha cabeça – você precisa de distração – resolvi enquanto fechava a geladeira.

Volta à sala e pequei o script do próximo filme que eu iria trabalhar. Ao principio pensei que essa era uma boa idéia, me concentrar em outra coisa – trabalho— era o melhor tema para me "acalmar", mas por uma ironia do destino a cena 15 foi minha perdido: noite de paixão entre os protagonistas. Era um titulo não muito animados, mas o pior veio depois, a descrição era especifica e muito tortuosa.

Não poderia sobreviver três meses dessa maneira isso era impossível. Deixei o script de lado e suspirei resignado com o evidente, não importava o quanto tentasse de evitar pensar em sexo, todo e cada um de meus movimentos ou situações me lembravam meu destino tortuoso recém imposta de abstinência. Tinham passado pelo menos 40 minutos desde que ela entrou no banho, tinha que estar dormindo, pensei caminhando ate o quarto, mas quando entrei no quarto queria que a terra me engolisse.

Bella estava completamente nua, claro que coberta com uma toalha.

Droga!

Respirei entre dentes para parecer normal e adulto, isso não podia me ganhar. Tinha que controlar meus instintos e entrar em razão. Passei à pequena distancia da porta ate o closet sem olhar para ela e me enterrei literalmente contra ele procurando tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Distante senti um aroma intoxicante, era como se seu corpo exalasse milhares de feromonios me provocando.

— Esta ficando louco – pensei pegando meu pijama entre minhas mãos era impossível que eu distinguisse esse odor. Passei outra vez sem olhá-la, mas ela me deteve. Me girei e seus olhos marrons estavam me pedindo uma explicação para meu comportamento. Me conhecia muito bem e eu estaca sendo muito transparente com o tema da ansiedade sexual.

— O que esta acontecendo agora? – me perguntou suavemente e na verdade estava rodeada de uma aura maternal que me desarmou por completo de qualquer explicação que não fosse a verdade. Fiquei admirando sua feições que se tornaram de adulta em questão de segundos. Sem contar que, contrario ao que ela pensava, continuava sendo magra com o ventre arredondado que a deixava estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo terna, depois de tudo ela tinha seis meses e meio de gravidez.

— Nada – consegui responde, respirando todo o ar que pude, mas outra vez seu sexto sentido estava me piloto automático.

— Edward, não minta para mim – reclamou tão evidente poderia ser?

Era culpa do medico, ao escutar aquelas palavras a ansiedade aumentou. O que poderia fazer com isso? O desejo estava escapando do meu controle, não podia evitar. Nem um dia tinha passado e eu já estava desesperado. Se aproximou lentamente de meus lábios e eu quis por meio segundo nega, mas demorei menos para perceber que isso a machucaria, então as palavras do meu pai ecoaram em minha mente.

— Filho – e sua voz ficou rouca – cuidado com as mudanças de temperamentos, não importa o que você diga ou faca será sempre sua culpa. Os hormônios são seu pior inimigo nessa época— disse meu pai e eu não ia tentar o destino, não queria conhecer essa parte dela já tinha muito trabalho tentando convencê-la que era bonita, de uma maneira distinta claro, mas ainda assim atrativa. Assim que correspondi o beijo meu desejo me traiu outra vez. A apertei contra meu corpo e sem percebe tirei a toalha. A toalha caiu no chão e deslizei minha mão por suas costas a apertando contra mim e nesse instante voltei a mim quando senti seu ventre crescido.

— Bella você não esta me ajudando — disse com a voz cheia de desejo.

— Podemos fazer devagar – me propôs e meu lado pervertido me incentivou.

— Se formos mais uma vez ao hospital seu medico nos matara – disse ao lembrar a cara que o Dr. Masen tinha me dado a menos de uma hora.

— Mas... eu te desejo – exclamou suplicante com um fio de voz. Enquanto brincava com suas mãos em meu peito o que fazia mais difícil permanecer com a decisão de "não tocá-la".

— Não imagina o quanto eu te desejo, mas o parto poderia de adiantar e você tem apenas seis meses – por acaso tinha que ser eu quem lembrasse isso para ela?

Não, definitivamente essa frase foi mais pra convencer a mim mesmo que a ela, estava a ponto de me deixar levar, porque a idéia de "fazer devagar" era muito atrativa. Minha mente imaginou milhares de formas desse "devagar" e sorri ao perceber o que a mente humana podia imaginar em um estado desesperado, mas nesse minuto veio à lembrança do sonho que tive há alguns meses, somando ao susto que tomamos, desapareceu com minha luxuria. Como uma enorme dor peguei seu pijama e lhe entreguei.

— Tomarei café com minha mãe – decidi quase tento um infarto e precisava sair desse apartamento, pelo menos hoje, se não provavelmente me sentiria culpado por me deixar levar pelos meus desejos.

— Você esta a pão e água, literalmente – exclamou Emmet enquanto tomava cerveja. Suspirei resignado.

— E não é brincadeira – confirmei péssimo por ter saído e a deixado só.

Era a quarta noite que fugia, literalmente. Mas era terrível a síndrome de abstinência e acho que se não fosse uma proibição eu poderia ter aceitado melhor, mas essa sentença tinha transformado em uma situação fora do comum.

— Não é para ser ruim, mas não pense que será melhor quando nasça.

— Você esta tentando me matar?

— Entre você e ela sempre terá um antes e um depois.

Não tinha pensando nisso. Tinha razão, meu "filho" ia absorver toda a atenção de Bella pelo menos durantes os primeiros, 14 anos de vida? Pensei com horror. As palavras tranqüilidade, intimidade e sono não existiam mais. Agora entendia o berço no quarto.

Simplesmente perfeito!lembrei sentindo um ciúme inesperado. Primeiro Jacob, agora meu filho.

A gota d'água! Pensei frustrado olhando a multidão que dançava despreocupado. Me lembrei da vez que Bella tinha me seduzido e tínhamos feito sexo em um beco escuro. Apaguei meus instintos quando percebi o olhar malicioso de uma garota.

Você não pode fazer isso à mãe do seu filho! Me recriminei e peguei as chaves do carro. Era hora de voltar a minha vida.

— Aonde você vai?

— Acho que já chega por hoje. Obrigado por vir comigo e me escutar espero te ver quando volte da Califórnia.

— Não perderia o batizado por nada.

Me respondeu e girei os olhos. Quando cheguei ao apartamento Bella estava profundamente dormida, como sempre, e fiquei admirando. Estava dormindo de lado com uma almofada entre as pernas, normalmente era uma de minhas pernas que a ajudava, mas hoje eu não poderia ter ficado sem desabafar. Me deitei ao seu lado e dormi pensando que agora só faltavam dois meses de agonia.

O que são oito semanas, 56 dias, 144 horas? Não pude evitar um suspiro quando tirei a conta das horas, seria longo, tortuoso, mas não impossível.

— Uma nova assistente? – perguntei um pouco surpreendido.

O que aconteceu com Mery? Perguntei a mim mesmo, aprendi isso pra não provocar ataques de choro sem fundamento, ou de ira.

Filho meça suas palavras! Meu pai tinha dito no dia que me escapou um comentário sobre o peso dela e desatou a fúria e depois disso o almoço tinha terminado. Meu pai divertido, minha mãe consolando sua nora e obviamente querendo me assassinar. Então agora eu não opinava a não ser que ela me perguntasse diretamente e respondia cuidadosamente, medindo minhas palavras, tomando cuidado para não falar: peso, gordura, atrativa. Não queria que seus hormônios maternais vissem coisas onde não havia nada.

— Mery vai sári de férias e como nem me vestir eu consigo e você me evita – explicou, me olhando mal.

— Isso não é verdade – disse olhando sua mãe que tinha esse olhar que eu detestava: inquisitório. Era a mesma que minha própria mãe me dava e sem eu fazer nada para merecer, era o que eu ganhava por ser homem.

— Digamos que você mantêm distancia, e eu preciso de alguém que me ajuda a fazer compras, preparar o quarto do bebe e tudo isso de acomodar uma casa – acrescentou e seu olhar mudou ao mesmo que tinha antes de engravidar, completamente serena, como uma doce e amorosa mulher. Onde estava minha Bella? Pensei de repente, porque a mulher, ou melhor, a menina anterior desapareceu quase que completamente nos últimos meses. Já perdi a contar de quantos choros tinha consolado sem nem saber o motivo.

— Como você quiser – disse inconsciente e entrei em pânico quando vi seu cenho franzido, esta irritada. Suspirou e se aproximou para me beijar nos lábios.

— De verdade você não se importa? – disse com um tom estranhamente inocente.

— De que você contrate outra assistente, não, teria que esta? – perguntei confundido.

— Ela vai morar aqui – explicou docemente e eu sabia que atrás dessa mudança repentina de humos vinha algo não tão agradável. Analisei a situação e poderia ter sido bem pior – sua mãe – então, alguém estranho não era ruim.

— Poderia ter sido pior, certo? – sussurrei entre dentes e ela riu.

— Sem duvida – me respondeu.

olhá-la dormi era ainda pior que esta só – deveria ter aceitado esse papel na Franca – me recriminei. Hoje completava a metade do prazo, restavam quatro semanas pela frente e se eu tinha sobrevivido a quatro sem recorrer a saídas alternativas como ia desistir justo quando me faltava tão pouco. Me levantei para tomar água gelada porque minha mente vagava por lugares que não sabia se existiam.

Imagina Bella de todas as formas possíveis e quando sua mão roçava minha perna, inocentemente, enquanto dormia, minha libido ia às alturas. Tentei não fazer barulho. fui direto para a cozinha, vivíamos em uma cãs totalmente mobilhada, ao graças a mim nem a ela, mas sim a sua nova assistente.

Desci a escada descalço e parecia que o termostato estava muito forte porque apesar de fresco o clima eu estava morrendo de calor. Quando entrei na conzinha a porta estava aberta e ela não percebeu minha presença. Pra dizer a verdade eu tinha esquecido completamente dela. Engoli em seco ao ver-la de pijama: um short mais curto que eu já vi, uma blusa quase transparente e curto que deixava ver sua cintura pequena, e calcava uns chinelos de dormi. E estava abaixada com a metade do corpo dentro da geladeira, respirei fundo tentando pensar em outra coisa. É a assistente de Bella! Gritei mentalmente quando notei que estava se inclinando ainda mais e pigarreei porque era demasiado ver que sua nadega saia desse short muito pequeno, sem pular em cima dela.

— Edward? – exclamou um pouco assustada e surpreendida, mas também envergonhada, comprovou quando cruzou os braços na altura do busto, tentando tapar o que era impossível.

— Ângela – respondi gaguejando, quase sem ar, ao olhá-la em minha mente vieram todas as fantasias que tive durantes todos esses meses – Não sabia que você estava aqui – acrescentei com a voz um pouco mais rouca. Me olhou incomoda, eu estava ficando um experto em decifrar os olhares – Acho melhor sair – conclui sem sentido e girei meu corpo para sair por onde tinha entrado, mas sua mão quente me segurou pelo braço me impedindo de sair. Com seu contato, todo o meu corpo se estremeceu.

Não, porque isso acontece comigo! Disse a mim mesmo tentando ignorar o desejo e outra coisa dentro da minha calca.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com Bella? – perguntou preocupada.

— Não, não, ela esta dormindo – assegurei sem deixar de olhar para ela.

Contratá-la tinha sido uma péssima idéia, de tantas, tinha que se justamente ela, não poderia te sido uma mais velha, da idade da minha mãe. Outra vez meu pai tinha razão, o comentário que ele tinha feito quando a conheceu – um gato cuidado de uma peixaria, bom trabalho querida – tinha comentado com minha mãe e eu tinha rido incrédulo: ora, eu jamais faria algo assim! Tinha dito, mas naquele dia eu não estava enlouquecendo.

— Também não consegue dormir? — tentava ser cortes com quem na teoria e estritamente era seu "patrão". O sorriso inocente de seus lábios também era outro mau sinal.

— Não – respondi rindo de nervoso.

— Deve ser a ansiedade, falta tão pouco – comentou atraindo minha culpa em questão de segundos, no fundo, a agradeci. É isso ai, pense no seu filho! E na moral que deve ter um futuro pai.

— A ansiedade me mata – respondi. Se ela imaginasse que tipo de ansiedade eu tinha nesse momento o sorriso desapareceria na hora – Sou só eu ou ta fazendo calor – comentei idiotamente procurando uma desculpa para me separar dela. Devia me afastar a qualquer perco, se não o preço a pagar seria muito alto e eu não estava certo se queria pagar.

Desliguei o aquecedor de costas pra ela e quando me virei notei como sua pele se eriçou pela rajada de vento frio que fez com que eu me estremecesse só em olhá-la. Por que as mulheres tinham que estar destinadas a nos seduzir? Mais uma vez minha temperatura corporal disparou é, definitivamente eu tinha problemas de pressão. Não sairia vivo dessa, ao menos não sem dano colateral, pensei tentando tirar da minha cabeça esse desejo carnal que estava cruzando em minha mente ao olhar seu corpo tão bem definido e horrivelmente tentador.

Ficamos calados por vários minutos, ela tinha um copo de medo na mão e eu brincava com um vazio na minha, me decidindo.

Vamos Edward, são apenas quatro semanas, 28 dias, o que são 28 dias? Pensei agitado enquanto a observava. Ela olhava pro chão.

— Já se acostumou a vive aqui? – perguntei na tentativa de mudar de assunto. Tomei água enquanto esperava sua resposta e como agradeci que a água estivesse gelada.

— Los Angeles e muito alocada, muita gente – comentou levantando a vista ate se encontrar com a minha.

— Você tem razão, mas é assim a vida dessa cidade – disse.

— Tudo tão acelerado – afirmou ela apoiando suas mãos em sua cintura.

— Exato – assenti dando o ultimo gole na água.

— Bem, é melhor eu ir dormir – exclamou ela enquanto movia seu corpo em direção a porta.

— Sim, Bella pode acordar – disse, fazendo o mesmo.

_Viu que não é tão difícil? _Me perguntou meu lado angelical. _Não cantaria vitoria tão cedo. _Disse meu lado demoníaco que se apoderava de mim nesses momentos.

Sem premeditar, tropeçamos na entrada. Nossos corpos se tocaram e segurei minha respiração enquanto sentia como o ar dos meus pulmões chocava contra o vazio do quarto; percebi que estava a segundos de entrar em um caminho sem volta.

Como ia acabar bem depois disso? Me perguntei e uma luta interna começou: razão vs. Corpo – _te disse, não cante vitoria – _exclamou meu eu interior.

Nossas mãos continuaram se tocando, tinha um silencio eterno, interrompido apenas pelo meu coração expectante com o que passaria. Lentamente meus dedos se curvaram para segurar os dela em m movimento sutil, mas audaz entrelaçando-os. Ainda olhando-nos de frente enquanto nossas respirações eram descompassadas.

— Você é o pai do filho dela – exclamou.

— Você é sua assistente pessoal – respondi.

— Ela é sua mulher – agregou.

— Ela é sua chefe – finalizei e essa era minha ultima desculpa para não fazer isso, um calafrio passou pelo meu corpo e nossos olhares se encontraram depois desse encontro nada voltaria a ser igual.

Levantei minha mão procurando seu rosto e seus olhos negros brilhavam como duas olivas tentadoras. Olhei para seus lábios e eram tão diferentes dos de Bella. Sua pele um pouco mais escura que a de Bella era tão tentadora como a branca dela. Senti como respirava apressadamente enquanto eu me aproximava para beijá-la, quando nossos lábios se encontraram, nos beijamos com uma necessidade mútua. Agarrei sua cintura e colei meu corpo no dela acariciando seu pescoço.

A encostei na porta e aprofundei o beijo que estava claro que tinha passado dos limites, já não tinha volta. Mas nesse minuto não me lembrei de nada nem ninguém.

a coloquei novamente dentro da cozinha e fechei a porta. Caminhamos nos beijando ate o centro da cozinha onde estava a pia e uma mesa perto do fogão, a ajudei a subir nela. Tirei a parte de cima de seu pijama e a contemplei, tinha um corpo indemoniadamente tentador, deslizei meu dedo pela base do seu corpo, tocando levemente sua clavícula, ela fechou os olhos ante minhas caricias. Nem minha respiração eu podia controlar e já estava desesperado por ter-la entre meus braços, para sentir sua pele quente conta a minha.

Deslizei minhas mãos acariciando seu tronco nu enquanto beijava seu queixo e ela gemeu. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e ele me aproximou do seu corpo com suas pernas, como se fosse um prisão da qual eu não poderia nem queria sair. Sentia suas mãos em minha camisa, a qual tirou me deixando seminu, acariciou com beijos suaves minha pele e fez com que meu coração acelerasse. A ansiedade aumentou e sem muita preliminar arranquei seu short a deixando completamente nua.

Contemplei seu corpo quase com a mesma loucura que contemplei o de Bella há muito tempo atrás. A urgência por sentir seu interior estava me matando. Seus lábios estavam rosados pelos beijos, igual e suas bochechar.

Sentia suas mão na parte de baixo do meu pijama e esse caiu, separando ainda mais suas pernas me coloquei entre elas enquanto brincava deslizando minhas palmas por toda a extensão de suas pernas subi ate o meio delas, meus dedos acariciavam suas partes intima enquanto a beijava. A essa altura ambos sabíamos como isso ia acabar, e não estranho sentir a urgência para consumar o ato, seus dedos se fundiam em meu ombro enquanto a acariciava, nossas línguas se acariciavam nesse jogo tão delicioso demonstrando que a necessidade era mutua. Agarrei suas pernas pelo joelho levantando levemente e puxei contra meu corpo para tomá-la para mim. As feições de prazer em seu rosto me excitavam de tal maneira, me fazendo esquecer as proporções do que estávamos fazendo, aumentei o ritmo e só notei quando ela gêmeo um pouco mais alto, agarrei seu rosto atraindo para mim, sufocando os gemidos.

— Shhhh – sussurrei contra sua boca, a beijando e ela apertou ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu. Quando cheguei ao orgasmo todo o meu corpo tremia. Ficamos nos olhando enquanto nossas respirações de regularizavam.

Não podia negar que tinha desfrutado, mas a culpa veio muito pesada, quando voltei ao meu quarto, junto a Bella. Olhar o corpo da mãe do meu filho, de quem era minha mulher foi terrível, considerando que a tinha enganado há alguns minutos. Entrei no banheiro pensando e tentando me convencer que seria apenas essa vez.

* * *

**Edward fez merda, e essa merda vai dar uma merda ainda maior. Idiota, podem xingar ele e odiar forever ok**

**Eu ia postar sábado, mas o fanfiction estava horrível aqui e não me deixava postar. **

**Volto a postar na semana que vem!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Muito Apaixonada Por Você

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 — Muito apaixonada por você**

_(Traduzido por Maiza Yori)_**  
**

Se ele pensava que era o único que teve que conter-se, estava enganado o desejo me matava e saber que não podíamos fazer nada tinha sido pior mal, somado além dos hormônios, as alterações de humor que pareciam ciclos era como uma TPM de grandes dimensões acumuladas, mas para a minha sorte estava tudo acabado agora.

Eu abri meus olhos e meu corpo estava preso em suas mãos apertando a minha cintura e minha barriga havia voltado a ser plana novamente. E como minha vida havia mudado eu parecia ter agora um relógio ajustado rigorosamente e refinado para exatamente cinco da manhã e eu tão lúcida como se fossem onze horas da manhã, o que me surpreendia que até exatamente nove meses eu não deixaria a cama até depois da uma da tarde. Virei-me para chegar à frente de seu rosto, tentando não acordá-lo e contemplar brevemente por que alguém ali iria reclamar a minha presença em questão de segundos. Desligue o monitor do bebê na mesa de cabeceira e fui para o quarto do nosso filho que estava à frente do nosso.

Embora os primeiros dias não tivessem sido totalmente bons para ele ou para mim, isso de ser mãe era mais complicado do que eu imaginava, agora estranhamente como as coisas funcionavam maravilhosamente com quase a precisão de um relógio suíço. Não podia negar que a mudança tinha sido do céu à terra, andar preocupada com outras coisas que tinham a ver comigo mesmo se preocupar com outra pessoa era o sentimento mais intimidante, mas também o mais assustador de toda essa experiência.

Contemplar o rostinho do meu filho dormindo pacificamente um pouco me fez esquecer-se de tantas coisas que aconteceu enquanto estava grávida, incluindo alguns que em circunstâncias normais eu não deixaria passar. Eu ainda estava confusa sobre como Edward havia sobrevivido há tantos meses sem sexo e no começo eu martirizei pensando que ele havia me enganado agora simplesmente era incapaz de ter um sentimento de ressentimento ou suspeita para o pai do meu pequeno milagre.

Amamentar era o mais belo ritual, ainda não entendia como algumas mulheres se negavam tanto amamentar quando a conexão é a mais pura e perfeita que alguém se possa estabelecer. Eu estava pelo menos uma hora olhando para o meu pequeno filho, acariciando sua pele macia e seu fino cabelo loiro.

Eu vi o nascer do sol da janela segurando-o em meus braços e quando apareceram os primeiros raios tímidos de sol, decidi o colocar no berço. Hoje seria um longo e corrido dia, não só para ele mais para mim.

Voltei para nosso quarto e Edward ainda estava dormindo, era quase sete da manhã. Seu rosto estava calmo e pacífico, em contraste com a ansiedade que eu tinha notado antes, que me fez voltar a questionar algo que havia decidido esconder no mais oculto do meu coração, tentei afogar as suspeitas correu meus dedos entre as mechas em seu rosto — _ele não teria sido __capaz _— eu disse a mim mesma, eu também havia sofrido o stress dos meus hormônios maternos, cujos efeitos tinham ampliados os meus desejos libidinosos durante o tempo de gravidez, Dr. Mason sem querer, durante esses meses, havia se tornado meu inimigo público número um.

Aproximei-me devagar do seu pescoço e ainda sentia a essência do seu perfume impregnado em seus poros. O que me despertou o desejo de senti-lo de uma maneira mais íntima, sem poder me controlar rocei meus lábios contra sua pele suavemente para despertá-lo enquanto beijava.

Me pegou de surpresa com sua resposta, estava completamente lucido e deixando-se levar, isso deveria ser efeito e algo — _talvez um sonho molhado_ — aventurei-me rindo. Ele me segurou contra seu corpo e me aprisionou com seus braços criando uma prisão deliciosamente tentadora.

— O que há de tão engraçado? — me perguntou, abrindo os olhos, esse olhar cativante de menino inocente tinha me deixado sem palavras. Outra vez estava perdida naquele mar de esmeralda tão obsceno e condenadamente sexy. Beijei-o novamente enquanto eu subia completamente na cama, sentei-me sobre suas coxas e acomodei meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Estava dormindo profundamente — exclamei mudando de tema, levantei uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e seus olhos se iluminaram. Com sorte teríamos três horas sem que o bebê despertasse e reclamasse por atenção novamente. Os minutos eram escassos agora, assim que sem perder tempo ele me deitou na cama e enterrou seus lábios em meu pescoço até a base desse.

Senti suas mãos deslizar pela minha cintura avançando acima dos meus seios, fechei os olhos diante as sua caricias e como tinha sentido falta do seu toque na minha pele. Eu abri meus olhos e aproximando-me de seu rosto para beijá-lo e transmitir todo este amor tão grande que estava sentindo naquele momento. Brinquei com seus cabelos enquanto nos beijávamos, seus lábios suaves e úmidos se moviam habilmente dentro da minha boca, lentamente deslizei minhas mãos acariciando seu pescoço enquanto o beijo se tornava desenfreado a tal ponto que me deixou de ar.

De repente, minha respiração tornou-se mais rápida e irregular nesse minuto que senti seus dedos percorrendo as minhas costas com uma precisão macabra apertando aquelas partes que me deixavam louca, estava conseguindo me excitar em questão de segundos. Minha temperatura começou a subir e, pela primeira vez em um mês e meio ia ser a mulher e não a mãe. Com suas carícias estava fazendo minha mente deixar de ser fixado na apreensão que tinha me inundado desde que esse pequeno ser nasceu, já não tinha a ansiedade para saber se estava respirando, se estava acordado ou se estava com frio. Estava literalmente perdida em seu toque, absorvido em seu corpo e as sensações me faz sentir que eu estava conseguindo.

Senti que levantou suavemente se levantou na cama e colocou o seu corpo sobre o meu, minhas pernas abriram automaticamente para se encaixar perfeitamente como duas peças feitas para isso. Seus lábios quentes desceram em meu ombro dando beijinhos até traçar um caminho entre os meus seios para chegar ao início do meu estômago. De lá, senti a ponta de sua língua acariciando a pele exposta da minha barriga e parando sensualmente nos meus quadris. O calor da sua respiração contra a minha pele me fez tremer, eram pequenos choques quando Edward soprou seu hálito quente exatamente onde eu havia desejado enumeras vezes me senti ficar molhada. Um sorriso que não pude deixar de desenhar em meu rosto ao senti-lo puxar a parte inferior do pijama lutando para tirá-lo e deixar-me nua sobre os lençóis.

Mais uma vez pairou sobre mim e começou a acariciar minhas costas, sentia como acariciava os meus seios nus enquanto brincava com a minha orelha lambendo suavemente. Comecei a ofegar enquanto sentia seu corpo queimar no meu, eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim, sua pele estava queimando o que me animou como nunca antes.

Quase como um convite apertei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e ajudava com as mãos tirando as suas calças para liberar a sua masculinidade. Quando finalmente entrou no meu corpo apertei os seus abraços diante a dor prazerosa que eu estava sentindo e que tanto havia estranhado. Enquanto o sentia entrar e sair deslizei meus dedos pelas suas costas acariciando-o e ele colocou suas mãos na cama para ajudar, enquanto os seus movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos, mas deliciosamente celestial. Talvez por meu desejo contido ou os hormônios que ainda estavam alterados cheguei ao meu primeiro orgasmo, mas foi delicioso olhar as expressões em seu rosto enquanto me beijava com força segurando o gemido quando finalmente gozou.

— Eu te amo Bella — sussurrou com a respiração entrecortada enquanto eu ainda tentava controlar o meu ritmo cardíaco comprovando que eu nunca me cansaria de fazer amor com ele.

Quando chegamos a clinica não havia tantos jornalistas, mas me intimidou que tivessem tantos fotógrafos na saída do local onde tinha levado nosso filho para exames de rotinas. Cobri seu rosto e o que menos queria era uma foto dele para a capa em alguma revista. Para minha sorte a mãe de Edward tinha me acompanhado, e segurou a porta enquanto corríamos de volta ao carro e agradeci a ela que estivesse aqui hoje, eu não poderia lidar com toda a parafernália que foi produzido diante de mim. Os flash não pararam me deixando zonza e todo mundo estava gritando coisas sem sentido deixando-me nervosa. Desde que souberam da minha gravidez e que ele era o pai as coisas tinham saído um pouco de controle e a perseguição tinha se ampliado consideravelmente, mas nunca imaginei que a esse extremo. Estávamos prestes a chegar no carro quando um dos jornalistas me atacou diretamente com uma pergunta que me deixou gelada.

— Você acha que pode perdoá-lo? — Eu me virei para olhá-lo confusa. A quem? me perguntei ainda o observando perplexa.

— Desculpe, eu não entendo — o respondo e não sei porque um pressentimento me tomou.

— Te perguntei se você pensa em perdoar sua infidelidade? — acrescentou e o ar escapou pelos meus lábios —_ i__nfidelidade_ — era a palavra que se repetida várias vezes em minha mente. A mãe de Edward me trouxe de volta à terra quando me puxou pelo braço para me tirar dos jornalistas.

— Venha querida não ligue para ele — exclamou, mas o jornalista insistiu.

— Parece que o destino está te devolvendo as coisas — acrescentou divertido e me passou uma revista.

Era uma sequência de fotografias que começavam com ele descendo do seu carro em um estacionamento, entrando em um hotel e subindo no elevador, até quando tinha saído despedindo-se no estacionamento de uma garota que o estava beijando. Meus olhos se arregalaram como pratos quando a fotografia seguinte se enfocava claramente de quem se tratava.

— É a sua assistente, não? — perguntou incentivando e eu levantei meu olhar.

Naquele momento a mãe de Edward interveio e tirou o menino dos meus braços colocando em sua cadeirinha e logo me fez entrar no carro, eu ainda seguia em choque com a revista nas mãos. O som da porta fechando me fez entender que isso estava realmente acontecendo e não fera um sonho ruim. Eu ainda estava olhando para as fotos e agora tudo se encaixava

As constantes saídas de Angela e os desaparecimentos coincidentes dele somado a sua repentina mudança de humor e aparente felicidade.

— Eu não o criei assim— comentou sua mãe furiosa e depois disso todo o trajeto foi em silêncio. Mas eu li a história completa e o aperto do meu estômago aumentou quando eu percebi que essa traição não tinha sido apenas uma vez, mas havia se mantido durante muito tempo. Ainda estava me enganando? Foi a pergunta que não pude deixar de me fazer lembrando que havíamos tido relações íntimas pela manhã. Desci do carro pensando sobre como ele iria me enfrentá-la já que certamente estava em casa.

— Edward vai me ouvir — murmurou sua mãe pegando o celular apenas olhou as fotos da revista. A verdade é que não queria sequer pensar tampouco conseguia raciocinar tecnicamente ele não havia cometido um pecado, os nossos laços não eram legais, mas sim afetivos e se estávamos juntos era porque nós dois queríamos.

Em que minuto deixou de querer? Perguntei a mim mesma e ao olhar para o meu filho dormindo em meus braços, percebi que ele estava comigo mais por responsabilidade do que por um sentimento.

Entrei na casa por inércia e subiu lentamente as escadas como se sentisse uma parte do meu coração estava congelando. Com ele tudo tinha sido diferente, tudo tinha começado com um jogo, um excitante e divertido que tinha mudado radicalmente. Mas não fui eu quem tinha dito "eu te amo" primeiro pensei tratando de buscar uma justificativa. Ouvi uns passos apressados e meu coração estava acelerado pela possibilidade de que ele estava perto, quando senti a porta se abrir, eu enterrei meu rosto contra o meu filho e era muito enfrentá-lo, teria moral para reclamar algo que eu mesma tinha feito com ele em sua oportunidade?

— Bella, eu... — Balbuciou nervosa e quando eu percebi que era ela, meu coração se acalmou.

— Não quero — eu a interrompi — saber quando, nem como, nem porque, eu não estou interessada — lhe disse friamente quando me virei para encará-la. Baixou seu olhar envergonhado.

— Não tenho moral para criticar, porque eu também o fiz em sua oportunidade, mas não significa que eu permita que pode zombar de mim na minha própria casa. Nossa relação de trabalho terminou igual a necessidade de ter os seus serviços, pelo menos da minha parte — exclamei decidida e sentia uma pena em dobro porque realmente tinha gostado dela e criado confiança — Farei com que chegue a você os seus honorários. Bom dia Angela — terminei dando as costas. Nesse minuto, a porta se abriu e supus de quem se tratava pelo comentário que não se reservou.

— Você é uma sem vergonha! — gritou a mãe de Edward e, embora agora eu fosse a vítima, esse mesmo comentário poderia ter se aplicado quando eu trai Jacob. — Você espera um convite para sair dessa casa? Já fez bastante danos, fora! — adicionou levando-a pelo braço para fazê-la a sair. Eu queria pará-la, mas o orgulho foi maior e finalmente não intervi.

Agradeci que ao menos ela se encarregou disso, porque na verdade eu ainda estava surpresa e duvidosa. Absorta em meus pensamentos de como enfrentá-lo, senti que ao longe o meu celular vibrou e o estômago apertou de ansiedade, não sabia se me aproximava para atendê-lo ou não, temendo que fosse ele, finalmente me decidi e respirei mais aliviado quando percebi que era minha mãe _— todo mundo já sabe — _ refleti e não era agradável que metade do país soubesse dos meus problemas afetivos.

— Eu espero que você o coloque no seu lugar, ele não merece você ou meu neto — exclamou e parecia ainda mais nervosa do que eu.

— Mãe não preciso de sermão — a adverti e tentei manter a perspectiva. Ela estava preocupada comigo e magoado porque eles zombaram de mim em minha própria casa.

— Calma? Você está drogada ou o que? Ele está na capa de uma revista saindo de um hotel com alguém que não é você e você me pede calma? — Ela gritou ainda mais histérica e eu suspirei.

— Eu estou indo para ai agora. Você não ficará nessa casa nem um minuto mais — anunciou decidida. Eu ri ao constatar que minha mãe estaria sempre ali quando eu precisasse dela, mas realmente não poderia fugir, tinha de enfrentá-lo. E ao olhar a fotografia, de nós, que estava na mesa de cabeceira soube exatamente o que diria a ele.

* * *

**Preview do Capítulo 13**

_— Meu am... — comecei, mas ela me interrompeu_

_— Não — sussurrou tranquila, demais para o meu gostoo que provocou que os meus medos aumentassem. Estranhamente esperava uma briga e até agora ela ainda não tinha levantado a voz._

_— Pelo menos deixe-me explicar — lhe pedi me aproximando, mas me evitou._

_— Você dormiu com ela? — perguntou, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos. Era realmente terrível sentir seu olhar expectante para que eu desmentisse o que era uma porque eu refutar o que era uma verdade refutável._

_— Não é como você pensa — foi o que consegui responder._

_— Você dormiu com ela ou não? — insistiu muito serena e decidida._

_— Sim — confirmei com um som apenas audível. Apertou sua expressão por um momento. Sinto muito! Honestamente, eu sinto muito! Eu disse em pensamento qao darme conta que eu tinha cometivo uma estupidez causando um sofrimento desnecessário._

* * *

**A Maiza vai me ajudar a traduzir essa fic, então eu pretendo postar toda semana até concluir!** **Agora o que acham que a Bella vai fazer? Perdoar o Edward ou mandá-lo embora? ;)**

**As que tiveram paciência de esperar e que estão lendo agora, agradeço por isso!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Designações do Amor

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 — Designações do Amor  
**

_(Traduzido por Maiza Yori)_**  
**

Mas novamente a tentação foi demais a quem eu queria enganar, eu não era tão nobre. Foi à terceira vez nesta semana que eu escapei de gravações para encontrá-la no mesmo hotel. A ansiedade e a adrenalina de estar fazendo algo proibido era uma droga que poderia me fazer sucumbir e minar o moral. Estacionei no mesmo lugar e sai caminhando com o estômago apertado e fantasias visíveis na minha mente. Deslizei o cartão através da porta, e tinha uma imagem mental bastante clara de seu corpo, devo reconhecer que aguardava desesperado estes encontros quase contando os minutos até que eu poderia ter sexo com ela.

Só havia estabelecido uma regra e não esperar nada dessa traição – isso é apenas sexo, toda vez que eu estava com ela eu me lembrava dessa regra em mente e lembrava-me que eu amava Bela, ela logo se tornaria a mãe do meu filho e que seríamos uma família.

Quando entrei ela vinha do banheiro, os nossos olhos se encontraram, a astúcia atraindo-me na cara. Ela tirou a camisa e andou em minha direção provocantemente me hipnotizando — _sexo! Nada mais do que sexo! — _repeti uma e outra vez quando nós nos beijamos loucamente. Corri minhas mãos por suas costas para retirar o sutiã jogando no chão, ela pegou minha camisa quebrando o beijo e ver seus seios nus me deixou extasiado. Beijei seu pescoço até a clavícula e ela enterrou os dedos no meu cabelo brincando com eles, o que finalmente terminou de desesperar-me. Desci minhas mãos até as suas calças e desabotoei virando para fazer que deitasse na cama. Com uma necessidade desenfreada eu me libertei da calça para cair sobre ela, suas pernas se separaram o suficiente para acomodar-me em seu corpo quente como ela voltou para capturar meus lábios com os seus ao mesmo tempo em que eu a penetrei. Nossos corpos se moviam ritmicamente, e minha respiração estava se tornando irregular a cada segundo que passava, a sensação era muito deliciosa para deixar ir, mas ficou claro que após essa vez não haveria outra. Talvez por isso, ambos não queríamos fazê-lo fugaz, sufocava cada gemido que escapava de seus lábios com os meus beijos e quando finalmente chegamos ao clímax olhávamos. Nós vestíamos em um silêncio abismaste, não falamos muito sobre nós e hoje não foi exceção.

— Não há necessidade de se torturar procurando as palavras para dizer adeus, ambos sabemos que é temporário e irá terminar quando seu filho nascer — disse ela e me surpreendeu sua convicção.

— Tem certeza que você não sente nada? — Eu perguntei sem pensar.

— Não me entenda mal, eu gosto de você, você me atrai, mas não vou romper a sua família, tenho claro que isto é apenas sexo — mas a verdade era que sua frieza de longe me sentir-me melhor o efeito alcançado foi o oposto.

Saímos juntos do quarto e entramos no elevador em silêncio. Descemos para a garagem e quando chegamos ao meu carro, ela parecia um pouco hesitante de como dizer adeus. A olhei tentando descobrir se podíamos manter a distância sem me envolver mais do que o necessário. Era quase doentio estar dormindo com o assistente de Bella quase três vezes por semana ou mais. Finalmente decidi e o beijo no início era um simples beijo, mas se intensificou e, finalmente, reestabeleci minha sanidade.

Entrei no carro e sai. Eu segurei o dia todo para não ligar para ela e no final do dia não queria ir para casa. Apenas entre o meu coração disparou e a culpa junto com a frustração eram evidentes. Olhei a correspondência que estava na mesa da entrada lentamente e tentava evitar a todo custo encarar Bela, eu não conseguia olhar nos olhos dela inclusive beijá-la, depois fazer sexo com outra mulher.

— Meu amor! – Cumprimentou-me com entusiasmo do pé da escada do segundo andar e seu humor mudou radicalmente, talvez fosse porque ela em uma questão de dias iria dar à luz. Eu fiquei tenso e quando ela finalmente veio a mim sorri me sentindo um canalha completo.

— Eu pensei que nunca chegaria — refletiu de repente e o tom de voz ao invés de repreensão parecia com desespero.

— Venha, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa — disse me puxando pelo braço para subir as escadas com ela, quando na metade do caminho seu corpo contraiu e me olhou assustada.

— O que, o que aconteceu? — Eu perguntei e ela tinha os lábios parecia apertados como se tivesse contendo o grito e olhei procurando o que de errado acontecia. Ele apertou minha mão e foi desesperante olhar suas características faciais sem saber o que acontecia com ela, até que ela finalmente soltou sua respiração enquanto eu ainda estava olhando para ela com expectativa.

— Uff.. — Respirou e me olhou aliviada — eu tive contrações durante todo o dia — explicou, eu perdi a compostura e não sei a cara que eu fiz, mas ela riu.

— Liguei para o médico e ele disse que era normal, que eu tentasse ficar deitada e isso fiz até que o ouvi chegar — disse roçando meus lábios amorosamente.

Como pude ter sido capaz de enganá-la? me perguntei consumido pelo peso na consciência. Finalmente, subimos e ela estava agitada e extremamente feliz. Ela abriu a porta que estava ao lado do nosso quarto e me vi em um quarto. Enquanto eu estava dando uns amassos em sua assistente, ela arrumou o quarto do nosso filho. Você é um canalha! Gritou uma voz no meu interior, foi como um golpe baixo de proporções épicas, nunca na minha vida tinha me sentido tão mal quanto eu estava me sentindo agora, entre a decoração vi a roupa que Angela tinha me mostrado de manhã, suspirei ao pensar naquilo.

— Você gostou?

— É blindo.

Respondi como se fosse a primeira vez que a tinha visto, e achei que era muito macabro lembrar em que circunstâncias eu tinha visto roupa que segurava em minhas mãos. Escutei alguns passos e a cena ficou pior, vê-la entrar foi a gota que fez transbordar o copo da decência, que a esta altura estava completamente e irremediavelmente sujo.

— Desculpe, não pensei que... — Angela pediu desculpas olhando-me pelo canto do olho.

Simplesmente eu era um canalha.

**~xxx~xxx~**

— Acorde! — ouvi alguém dizer ao longe e abri meus olhos expectante. Fiquei analisando a situação e tudo era confuso, havia dormido apenas uma hora e meia. E estava comprovando que as palavras que Emmett havia me dito vários meses atrás estava sendo refletindo na realidade. Eu estava comprovando em primeira mão o que era ter um filho recém-nascido.

— Já acordei — reclamei endireitando-me e meu agente riu.

— Está bem? — Questionou-me.

Mas eu não conseguia coordenar as ideias, havia escutado apenas um pedaço sobre um roteiro e depois cai no sono inconsciente. Eu ia responder quando meu celular vibrou, era a minha mãe e como odiava que estivesse de visita. Na semana em que havia chegado ela mudou rotina da minha vida e francamente não sei como a Bela aguentava.

— Mãe estou ocupado — expliquei um pouco irritado com sua insistência.

— Você é um miserável!

Gritou-me e fiquei chocado.

— O quê? — Eu perguntei surpreendido.

— Como você foi capaz de fazer isso com a mãe de seu filho — reclamou.

— Do que você está falando? — eu gritei com raiva e levantei da cadeira onde estava, porque com o meu grito todos ficaram me olhando surpresos.

— Você merece que ela leve seu filho para longe — gritou desligando, liguei, mas o seu celular estava desligado.

Maldição! Exclamei entre dentes.

— Edward o que aconteceu? —meu agente perguntou preocupado.

— Nada que eu tenho que ir, — eu disse com um fio de voz.

— Espere — ele disse segurando o meu braço — isso se trata de algo que eu terei que lidar? — perguntou e suspirei se era o que imaginava nem o melhor publicista evitaria o declínio que viria.

Quando cheguei em casa meu estômago se contraiu ao não ver o carro de aluguel da minha mãe. Era como uma sensação de que tudo tinha sido finalmente descoberto — _você fez isso agora vá enfrentá-la _— eu disse a mim mesmo ao cruzar a porta e me assustei com o silêncio. Era como se ninguém estivesse ali, subi as escadas dois degraus de cada vez à ansiedade de que ela tinha partido com o nosso filho disparou o meu coração. Com um nó na minha garganta abri a porta do quarto e o berço estava vazio. Suspirei — _ainda pode ficar com ela_ — eu disse a mim mesmo enquanto eu lentamente caminhava os poucos passos que faltavam para chegar ao nosso quarto. Quando cheguei notei que à porta estava entreaberta. Olhei para dentro, mas estava completamente vazio. Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo justamente quando ia ligar para o seu celular angustiado, percebi a janela do terraço, que dava para o quintal da casa estava aberta. Caminhei lentamente, até que eu a vi, de pé, de costas fumando um cigarro, olhando para o nada.

O que lhe diria? Qual é a explicação correta para justificar o injustificável?

Eu me aproximei da mesa e vi a revista que estava sobre ela. Encontrava-se aberta na imagem que mostrava eu beijando sua assistente, ao deixarmos o hotel há alguns meses. Eu havia sido um tolo de pensar que poderia sair ileso do jogo em que eu estava envolvido. Fechei a revista e ela apagou o cigarro no chão com o seu pé.

— Onde está Cameron? — Perguntei um pouco temeroso por tanta calma em suas características. Eu estava esperando por ira e raiva, mas ela parecia muito calma. Desconcertou-me.

— Com a minha mãe — me disse cruzando os braços. Ia falar quando eu fiz primeiro, adiantando-me.

— Meu am... — comecei, mas ela me interrompeu

— Não — sussurrou tranquila, demais para o meu gosto que provocou que os meus medos aumentassem. Estranhamente esperava uma briga e até agora ela ainda não tinha levantado a voz.

— Pelo menos deixe-me explicar — lhe pedi me aproximando, mas me evitou.

— Você dormiu com ela? — perguntou, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos. Era realmente terrível sentir seu olhar expectante para que eu desmentisse o que era uma porque eu refutar o que era uma verdade refutável.

— Não é como você pensa — foi o que consegui responder.

— Você dormiu com ela ou não? — insistiu muito serena e decidida.

— Sim — confirmei com um som apenas audível. Apertou sua expressão por um momento. Sinto muito! Honestamente, eu sinto muito! Eu disse em pensamento ao perceber que eu tinha cometido uma estupidez causando um sofrimento desnecessário.

— Meu am... — olhou-me irritada, assim que mudei a frase — Bella, seja o que diga — e as explicações de sobraram, como eu sabia, um não pode justificar o que não é justificável, tinha sido desonesto não só com ela, mas comigo mesmo. Eu tinha me comportado como um egocêntrico dos piores ao pensar só em mim. Com a minha atitude tinha enterrado a minha felicidade por cinco minutos de prazer. Arg! Ainda queria explicar que, na verdade, só tinha cedido a uma tentação, e não havia sentimentos envolvidos, o meu com ela era algo físico, mas se eu tivesse que escolher, eu a escolheria.

— Edward — me interrompeu tomando ar e sabia que ela estava se controlando para não gritar algumas verdades na minha cara. Como? Bela estava me dando uma lição e das piores, eu tinha estado em sua posição e fiz exatamente o oposto do que ela estava fazendo agora.

— Não te esperei para pedir explicações,— esclareceu olhando-me diretamente nos meus olhos, eu quis que a terra me engolisse nesse mesmo instante — Eu te esperei para fazer uma pergunta, uma que selará o destino desta família, se é que posso chamá-la assim — exclamou e eu fiquei sem palavras. Claro que nós éramos uma família! Como poderia duvidar! Ela e meu filho eram tudo para mim. Com o estômago contraído esperarei pacientemente para a pergunta.

— Você me ama? — Ela perguntou de forma automática e sem hesitação com meus lábios entreabertos para dar a resposta para essa pergunta. Não havia hesitação neste momento, nunca houve, na verdade, eu sempre a amei. Embora ela já achasse que não, ainda que todo mundo pensasse que não. Minha coisa com Angela não era amor, nunca poderia ser. Então, quando ela se aproximou, colocou o dedo nos meus lábios impedindo de emitir um som — Pense no que você vai dizer, porque não há segunda chance Edward, eu estou pedindo honestidade — refletiu com tristeza.

— Eu... fui um estupido... eu sinto muito, você não sabe o quanto — e perdão era pelo o que estava implorando. Seria capaz de me dar?

— Você me ama? — insistiu e sorri envergonhado.

— Mais do que a minha vida — respondi honestamente com a voz um pouco embargada e ainda que isso não poderia encaixar com a realidade das minhas atitudes, era o que eu realmente sentia em meu coração. — Não há justificativa para o que aconteceu, — insisti desesperado para que ela acreditasse em mim.

Eu não quero perdê-la! Eu fui um estupido! Meu amor, eu te amo! Eu disse dentro de mim, buscando o olhar chocolate que me fazia tremer, que balançava o meu mundo, esse olhar que tanto amava, mas só consegui ver as consequências das minhas ações, seu olhar triste e magoado. Doía ver. Bella estava devastada e era a minha culpa.

— As relações são construídas sobre a base de confiança— declarou solene e tinha toda razão. Eu merecia sua confiança? Não, não tecnicamente, mas o amor não supera tudo? Foi ai quando me arrisquei a dizer algo que em outras circunstâncias não diria. Aqui eu era o vitimizador e ela a minha vítima, ainda assim o perguntei.

— Bella você me ama? — questionei-a de volta e ela sorriu um pouco. Seus olhos chocolate se iluminaram por alguns momentos, mas, novamente voltaram a ficarem sérios e amargos.

— Você merece o meu amor e confiança? — Ela me perguntou em resposta e então me destroçou.

Os erros são pagos, e o preço destes é por vezes, muito alto. Agora eu entendo porque não havia explicação para o que tinha feito. Então, depois de muito sofrimento e logo ter vencido sobre Jacob eu havia esmagado nosso amor por alguns minutos de prazer carnal. Você é um verdadeiro idiota! Me recriminei mentalmente ao entender que essa noite devia ter voltado para Bella e ter mantido meus instintos reservados só para ela.

— Não — respondi olhando para baixo. Para a minha desgraça, eu não merecia.

— Qualquer outra sairia por essa porta. Eu não vou mentir, tenho um desejo ardente de fazer isso, sair e nunca mais vê-lo novamente, mas se eu aprendi com tudo isso é que não resolve nada se afastar dos problemas. Eu realmente amo você, quando eu fiz a minha escolha fiz consciente de que você era o que eu queria sempre — carregou a voz nessa última palavra — Hoje esse o amor que eu tenho está fazendo algo que em outras circunstâncias, provavelmente não faria. Eu estou apostando na existência de um nós, estranhamente hoje, não me importa o que você fez, eu me importo mais que na verdade queira estar comigo porque me ama, não pelo compromisso, por um compromisso que respira — refletiu.

— Você está me perdoando? — Perguntei tontamente confundido.

— Eu estou esquecendo Edward, por meu bem, pelo bem do nosso filho, por nosso bem... inclusive pelo seu... eu... talvez te perdoe com o tempo... quando a dor e o orgulho já não machuquem, mas agora só vou esquecer...

Fiquei em silêncio, realmente não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Eu tinha um grande desejo de abraçá-la, mas sabia que não era o melhor momento. Foi como se um enorme vazio se instalasse entre ambos, como se de repente tudo o que poderíamos ter sido jamais seria, ou talvez sim?

* * *

**Edward está arrependido do que fez, agora ele vê a merda em que se meteu apenas por desejo. ****Mas será que esse esquecer da Bella vai durar? Ela vai ser capaz de esquecer e perdoar o Edward? ********Digam o que vocês pensam!  
**

******Fiquei feliz em ver que ainda tem muita gente lendo a fic, então comentem por favor.  
**

******E entrem no meu group do facebook, eu deixo avisos por lá caso eu vá atrasar alguma fic, deixo as atualizações das fics e etc: **www******(ponto)**facebook**************(ponto)**com/groups/leilipattzfics/ ******  
**

**Comentem please**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Causa e Efeito

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**C****apítulo** 14 - Causa e Efeito

_(Traduzido por Maiza Yori)_**  
**

Havia se passado três meses desde o dia em que eu decidi dar-lhe uma segunda oportunidade. Três meses onde eu tinha que engolir meu orgulho e esconder minha tristeza. Três meses onde tive que fingir que nada tinha acontecido três meses de agonia. Realmente poderia perdoá-lo?

Eu não sabia, ainda como doía ser enganada. E doía, principalmente porque eu o amava com loucura. Com a mesma que tinha começado com aquele jogo no telefone. Eu suspirei, eu tinha que me distrair pensar sobre ele, ela, eles e não estava me ajudando em nada, o fato de que eu sempre me deparava com manchetes, com perguntas, com risadinhas típicas de corredor. Se eu havia decidido enfrentar a batalha que se formou nos dias seguinte, mas os murmúrios eu merecia. Era verdade que eu tinha decidido permanecer em silêncio, não fazer comentários não mais do que: Eu estou bem, estamos bem, ainda mais quando um jornalista intrometido afundava mais dedo na ferida. Mas os comentários foram mantidos. Tinha que haver algum mérito no que eu tinha feito, afinal eu tinha ficado digna e enfrentei tudo e todos, incluindo a minha própria mãe, tudo por ele.

E apesar de ter um temperamento de aço em frente o mundo pelo lado de fora, por dentro eu estava destroçada. Como se supõe que se reconstrói um relacionamento, quando na verdade você não pode esquecer? Quando a imagem mental te companha a cada dia, a cada segundo, a cada minuto? Como confiar nele cada vez que saía à noite, eu não podia deixar de pensar se estava com outra?

Como toda a maldita sexta-feira eu estava com meu filho nos braços e ansiosa olhando para o relógio. Faltava dez minutos para as sete da noite e meu coração disparava em uma batida frenética, tinha as tripas retorcidas a cada minuto e a ansiedade me corroía. A risada profunda do meu filho me trouxe automaticamente de volta do meu mundo de sonho, segui brincando com ele. Fui colocá-lo na cama, tomei suas perninhas em minhas mãos e comecei a beijá-lo enquanto o seu riso feliz preenchia o silêncio torturante do quarto.

— Onde está meu príncipe? – Murmurei contra seus dedos, mordendo suavemente e ele soltou uma gargalhada divertida. – Eu vou comer esses dedinhos – sussurrei enterrando meu rosto contra o seu corpo e ele levantou as mãos pequenas animadamente enquanto ria divertido. Estava tão absorta brincando com meu amor que não percebi que Edward estava na porta até que ele tossiu. Levantei os olhos e ele tinha os seus olhos verdes fixos em mim. Ele tinha uma mão no bolso e a outra ainda estava esfregando a boca. Ele tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios, e o meu sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto, e eu estava de guarda novamente, como diria ele. Aproximei mais o meu corpo do nosso pequeno filho, enquanto o beijava ele mexia entre meus braços eu falei.

— Já jantou? – Eu perguntei, e embora tentasse que não soasse como uma indireta, foi assim. Seu sorriso desapareceu, o brilho em seus olhos se apagou.

— Não, eu pensei que eu iriamos jantar juntos – ele respondeu um tanto desconfortável.

Parei de olhar para ele e olhei para o nosso filho. Então suspirei, eu sabia que o caminho escolhido seria difícil. A confiança não retorna as boas de uma vez e era pior para nós. Não ajudava em nada que as nossas vidas apareciam em todas as revistas, em todos os noticiários a cada segundo sem trégua. Exalei o ar e deu o passo necessário para ficar ao seu lado.

— Chamaram-me à duas horas, amanhã devo viajar para Nova York, – exclamei entregando-lhe o nosso filho. Edward roçou em meus dedos propositadamente, mas não pude evitar tirar a minha mão de maneira automática. Retrocedi voltando a instaurar aquele espaço frio e desconfortável que se havia instalado entre nós – Distância – era agora o terceiro em nosso relacionamento.

Nós encarávamos por alguns segundos e como odiava esses momentos, senti que ele queria se aproximar, mas se conteve. Era como se ambos agonizássemos, eu pela raiva e ele pelo arrependimento. De repente não éramos mais dois jovens, mas dois idosos recriminados pela vida. Onde tinha ido à magia?

— Não se preocupe... Eu vou cuidar dele. Vamos nos divertir juntos – disse de repente levantando Cameron no ar. – Nós vamos ficar bem, vou cuidar dele muito bem – assegurou e meu filho e começou a rir. De repente a tristeza que estava no meu coração saltou e por meio segundo eu queria beijá-lo. Eu realmente o amava tanto, mas sua traição me rasgou nas profundezas do meu ser.

— É melhor mesmo se algo acontecesse eu te mataria – comentei em um murmúrio e senti como meus lábios adquiriram um leve sopro. Tentei conter a raiva, mas o comentário já tinha escapado sem controle. Nunca havia duvidado que cuidasse dele, apesar de tudo Cameron era seu sangue e o amor que ele tinha por seu filho era tudo que eu poderia estar completamente segura.

Saí do quarto deixando-os sozinhos e fui para a sala me recriminando não só pela a minha atitude, mas também da dele. Edward se cansaria de perseguir o perdão? Essa era uma das constantes perguntas que eu tinha feito todo esse tempo, até agora ele teve paciência de aceitar cada um dos meus olhares de reprovação ou até mesmo comentários ruins, mas o faria sempre? O que aconteceria quando a culpa sumisse do seu coração, a minha raiva também seria extinta a tempo de começar de novo?

Eu decidi distrair minha mente em algo, caminhei até a cozinha. Eu abri a geladeira e me dispus a esquentar a comida que estava guardada. Eu estava distraída pensando em algo mais que não percebi e ao abrir uma lata eu acabei cortei o meu dedo. O sangue escorreu sem controle, o cheiro de metal e enxofre encheu-me completamente. Eu pensei que desmaiaria, mas sem dúvidas algo ativo em meu interior sem consciência estava ao lado da pia.

— Droga! – Aproximei-me para abrir a torneira. Coloquei minha mão sobre a água. Passaram alguns minutos, o sangue seguia escorrendo sem controle, e meu rosto não era melhor, era como se o enxofre me invadisse completamente, senti o cheiro de metal tão característico me enjoando.

Vamos Bela, é só sangue!

Eu disse e olhei em volta. Eu realmente não tinha muitas alternativas entre o sal e limão. Eu estava decidindo se fazia isso quando a voz de Edward entrou na cozinha interrompendo, como sempre, o meu processo de pensamento.

— Ele dormiu – ele anunciou então apertei mais minha mão tentando impedir que ele percebesse o que tinha acontecido, eu virei para ele tentando manter isso escondido. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos – Bella? O que aconteceu? – perguntou, e em seguida pelo canto do olho notei que havia sangue no balcão, ele percebeu, era óbvio. Droga! E o orgulho estava no topo, não queria reconhecer que era um desastre na cozinha, minha falta de jeito acrescentava cada vez mais que tentava posar de dona de casa, felizmente, não eram muitas ocasiões em que tinha que fazer isso.

— Nada, foi um corte sem importância – exclamei não dando importância a tempo de fechar a torneira. No minuto em que se aproximou tirei as mãos da água e logo quando ia escapar outra vez me deteve. Encurralou-me contra a pia, seu corpo contra o meu impedindo a minha fuga e os seus lábios retorcidos em um sorriso. Automaticamente coloquei um pano de prato na mão e apertei, olhando para baixo. Seus olhos verdes se cravaram nos meus. Por que eu tinha que ser um livro aberto para ele?

— Deixe-me ver – pediu com aquela voz sexy e aveludada e senti como se meu coração respondesse a isso. Começou a bater furiosamente no meio do meu peito, senti meu interior se apertar apenas ao sentir o seu perfume no meu rosto. Em segundos aquela a essência mesclada à testosterona invadiu meus sentidos. Tinha que ser forte! Eu disse lembrando em primeiro lugar porque estava irritada com ele.

— Não é nada, é um corte sem importância – insisti e tentei mudar de assunto – Você quer comer na sala de jantar ou no seu quarto? – Eu perguntei sem olhar para ele realmente, olhando para minha mão e o pano estava começando a ficar tingido de rosa ligeiramente. Perfeito! O que me faltava era uma hemorragia e Edward estar ali para me salvar?

— Você já jantou? – Ele perguntou lentamente me investigando com seu olhar. Eu podia sentir como respirava lentamente e o calor do seu hálito chocou contra meu rosto.

— Não tenho fome – respondi com dificuldade com o olhar fixo no pano de prato, de repente eu vi que a cor rosada agora era vermelha.

— Por que você é tão teimosa? – me perguntou de repente e sem que eu percebesse puxou o pano entre minhas mãos, revelando que o meu corte não foi apenas um corte, mas foi um pouco mais profundo. Ele pegou minha mão pelo pulso para colocar de volta na água. – É muito profundo eu vou levá-la ao hospital para examinarem e suturarem – exclamou com meu dedo perto de sua face, e tê-lo tão perto, estava fazendo a minha indiferença ser um pouco mais difícil do que o habitual. Eu senti o calor de sua mão segurando a minha e imaginei tantas coisas que a minha alma em alguns segundos reclamou por ele. Foi quando a temperatura do meu corpo inteiro começou a subir. Eu senti o fluxo de sangue ir por cada um dos meus membros, como em seus melhores momentos de excitação. Eu estava tão eufórica, e só por seu toque, que até mesmo pensei sentir o calor de sua respiração contra meus dedos quando ele falou no exato segundo que o meu corpo se fez aquilo real, eu senti meu coração bater descontrolado novamente.

— É um corte, eu não vou para o hospital por um corte em meu dedo – reclamei puxando a mão, mas ele segurou-a firmemente impedindo qualquer movimento da minha parte.

— Quando você vai parar de ser tão teimosa? – perguntou retoricamente e suspirou resignado no mesmo segundo que a fez – Nunca – e essa resposta talvez não fosse a correta. – Vamos – murmurou olhando em volta, em seguida, viu algo que eu não e me olhou confiante – Se a princesa insiste... sempre tem uma alternativa dolorosa – respondeu sorrindo um pouco perverso me obrigou a caminhar com ele.

Chegamos a frente ao fogão, apenas vi o objeto junto a esse, o olhei em pânico, mas eu não cheguei a protestar quando ele colocou o meu dedo no sal.

— Genial, acabou de contaminar o sal com meu sangue... Maravilhoso – disse irônica, enquanto podia sentir a picada no dedo. Ele parecia muito divertido como a se esperava algo, claramente algo que eu não tinha visto vir.

Por acaso queria que eu lhe desse um beijo em resposta por ser meu herói pessoal? Por favor! Qualquer um poderia por o dedo no sal, não houve mérito para isso. Eu o olhei confusa.

— O quê? – perguntei depois de alguns minutos observando o meu dedo coberto por um monte de sal.

— Como você se sente? – perguntou examinando-me com o olhar. Era como se estivesse assistindo vendo algo que eu não, eu olhei atordoada e um pouco confusa.

— Bem – respondi olhando para o grande monte de sal e meu dedo no meio, eu podia ver como a substância ao redor do meu dedo transbordava em um vermelho profundo e vivo.

— Você tem certeza? – perguntou outra vez e o senti passar suas mãos quentes e viris pelo meu rosto até minha testa, em seguida, tomou alguns fios teimosos

pendurados pelo meu rosto e se aproximou um pouco mais. O que Edward queria?

— Sim. Por que teria que me sentir mal? – perguntei e a próxima coisa que eu vi foi como seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso cativante.

Por que Edward estava sorrindo ao contrário?

Pois quando eu acordei e senti o travesseiro macio da minha cama debaixo do meu pescoço, e a suavidade de meus lençóis tocarem a minha pele, eu percebi que eu tinha desmaiado. Eu abri meus olhos automaticamente e a próxima coisa que eu notei foi o meu dedo completamente branco... Tinha um curativo muito exagerado para tivesse sido feito por um profissional, assim que quando levantei e vi esses olhos verdes enfocar sua atenção no livro em suas mãos foi que eu entendi que ele que tinha o feito.

— E ela estava viva! – exclamou tentando soar engraçado. Deixou de lado o que eu assumi que era um roteiro e, em seguida, se aproximou de mim.

— Há quanto tempo... Estou...

— Inconsciente – completou minha frase antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo.

— Sim.

— Umas duas horas, já passa da meia-noite, – respondeu sentado na beira da cama, com as mãos novamente gentis, grandes e suaves tocou meu rosto, eu tremi e eu não consegui controlar o rubor natural causado pelo seu toque. Ele riu, eu olhei para baixo envergonhada e me cobri mais do que o habitual com a colcha.

— Você está com fome? – perguntou como um marido amoroso. Então o fiquei olhando sem entender esse sentimento tão grande que me invadiu completamente. Sem poder me controlar, sem prever, sem refletir, me aproximei até seus lábios e o beijei.

Com a necessidade contida em todos aqueles meses em que tinha sido um cabo de guerra, por sua parte ele havia insistido em nós durante todo esse tempo, e eu todos esses dia, semanas e meses o havia rejeitado, até hoje. Onde pela primeira vez, não estava em minha mente à lembrança dele com ela.

Edward correspondeu o beijo tanto ou mais ansioso do que eu, de fato, senti como ele me puxou para cima de seu corpo. Também senti claramente como suas mãos começaram a buscar o meu corpo dessa maneira tão deliciosa que me deixava louca. Edward era uma droga para mim e para todos esses meses tinham sido uma agonia.

Deslizei minhas mãos pelo seu queixo bem definido, tinha uma barba áspera de dois dias e o toque áspero me levou a querer sentir o calor do seu corpo perto do meu. Eu não sei como, mas o deitei na metade da cama, da minha cama, nossa cama.

Como possuída, tirei a camisa que ele usava e contemplei aquele dorso perfeito e estritamente falando era meu. Porque ele era o pai do meu filho, ele era meu homem.

Quem ela pensava que era? A dona de Edward? Não podia conseguir outro homem que não fosse o meu? Que ele tinha sido dela um par de noites, lhe dava o direito de reivindicá-lo como dela?

Esta noite éramos eu e Edward. Beijei cada parte do seu peito nu, intoxicando-me com seu aroma, seu calor, sua suavidade. Ouvi como escapavam pequenos grunhidos de seus lábios quando ele chegava com meus lábios molhados até o umbigo, me incitou mais. Justo quando eu pensei que poderia virar a página, a tortuosa memória de Angela me invadiu. Ouvir sua voz distorcida pela excitação me fez transportar-me para longe dali. Uma náusea invadiu-me e percebi que não se pode esquecer uma traição. Uma traição tinha que curar e muitas vezes isso significa que você tem que deixar ir. Não era uma questão de orgulho, de quem era mais mulher. Era uma questão de sentimentos, fidelidade e amor. Edward não me amava tanto, se ele tinha procurado consolo em outro corpo.

Então, quando eu estava tão dolorida pelas imagens da sua traição, intoxicada pelas memórias, uma imagem bastante nítida e diferente apareceu diante dos meus olhos. Era Edward, estávamos no meio do meu quarto, mas não era meia-noite, foi naquele dia. Era esse dia... era aquele dia.

— Onde está Cameron? – e aquelas palavras que eu tinha ouvido antes.

— Com a minha mãe – eu respondi magnificando o sofrimento que aquela decisão que minha mente tinha formado em questão de segundos, como uma completa verdade paralela.

Não, eu nunca poderia perdoar. E esquecer seria muito difícil, muito doloroso, muito triste. Eu não era tão nobre.

— Bells... – e sua voz se apagou. Principalmente porque eu interrompi no segundo exato que dimensionei que a confiança é uma, e quando se rompe, não há nada para fazer que se monte outra vez.

— Não... – murmurei tranquila com minha consciência, tranquila com tudo. Eu estava indo tomar a decisão certa. Uma decisão que não era egoísta, mas tampouco era altruísta, era simplesmente racional.

— Pelo menos me deixe explicar – balbuciou assustado. Ele já tinha adivinhado qual seria o final daquele dia. Ele se aproximou de mim, mas eu me encolhi.

— Não te esperei para pedir explicações, eu te esperei para dizer adeus – e a última sílaba enraizou no fundo do meu coração destroçado. Eu o amava, mas agora esse amor não era o suficiente para curar a minha decepção. – Você pode vê-lo nos final de semana – e jamais tiraria o direito que lhe correspondia por ser o pai biológico do meu filho, mas eu não estaria ao seu lado como a incondicional.

O olhar de Edward atordoado e confuso, diante as minhas palavras sérias e diretas me confirmaram que ele não estava preparado para a minha atitude. Talvez esperava gritos e choros? Mas pra quê? Conseguiria juntar o vaso chorando histericamente e dolorida por sua traição? Por acaso as lágrimas serviriam para voltarmos a ser um casal? Não. Um silêncio tenso dominou entre nós.

Então, no silêncio meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso irônico. Tampouco tinha valido para ele que ainda em uma circunstância essa, ele havia se dado por vencido? De repente agradeci que isso tivesse acontecido agora, e não vinte anos depois quando ambos nos recriminaríamos por estarmos juntos somente pelas aparências.

— Você pode telefonar sempre que quiser vê-lo, adeus Edward – sussurrei.

— Sei que não há justificativa para o que aconteceu, mas acabou eu juro – disse desesperado tentando me seguir. Eu estava descendo as escadas e sentindo como o nosso relacionamento acabava de se romper.

Por que tinha que acreditar nele agora? Por que eu tenho que dar uma segunda chance? Por quê? Por acaso havia uma razão diferente da única que respirava? Meu filho poderia ter seu pai e não era necessário que eu estivesse sofrendo ao seu lado! Não senhor, preferia manter a recordação de Edward em meu coração como o homem que amei e não odiá-lo porque tinha me traído debaixo do meu nariz!

Justo quando eu ia entrar no meu carro, ele agarrou meu braço com força, girando em minha posição. Nossos corpos permaneceram frente a frente.

— Não faça isso Bella, acabou... acabou – me assegurou.

— Deveria ter pensado antes – e soltei cada palavra com um impensado rancor.

Puxei meu braço para soltar de seu aperto, sem objeção abri a porta do veículo para entrar, e mas a fechou de uma vez.

— As coisas não são como você pensa... Por favor.

— Você se encontrou com ela sim ou não? – perguntei, já sabendo a resposta. Meu coração sangrou porque desta vez ouviria de seus próprios lábios. Poderia suportar isso?

Ele ficou em silêncio. Tão covarde era que não pode admitir isso! Eu gritava furiosamente por dentro, sem tirar os olhos dele à espera de sua resposta.

— Sim – confessou.

— Então, são exatamente como eu imagino – eu respondi entrando no carro. O liguei com a ira contida. A janela estava abaixada, para minha desgraça.

— Eu amo você – gritou.

— Que maneira de demonstrar – aquela confissão me irritou mais – Desde quando alguém que ama, trai?

Acelerei saindo com o veículo da garagem, não me importando que ele estivesse com o meio do seu corpo preso na janela.

— Bella, ela não significou nada – gritou separando-se do veículo.

— Tampouco você – gritei perdendo-me rua abaixo.

Senti meu coração se contraindo no meio do meu peito. Essa frase não era verdadeira, nem sequem era uma pequena mentira. Era uma mentira completa. Claro que ele significava tudo para mim. O problema era que eu o amava e o queria todo, ou era a cem por centro ou não era nada. E agora, depois de sua traição era evidente que Edward queria algo mais da vida do que ficar para criar um bebê, e cuidar de uma esposa.

Nós éramos jovens, ninguém poderia culpá-lo por isso. Não condenaria a minha vida junto a um homem que não tinha certeza se ele me amaria para sempre. E se eu engravidar novamente? Eu teria que suportar toda vez uma traição?

Não, não era algo que eu podia suportar. Doeu como um inferno, eu senti que minha alma se rasgava em dois. Com ele havia encontrado o amor de verdade, eu estava realmente apaixonada por ele, mas hoje as minhas opções de vida eram diferentes. Eu tinha um filho, um pequeno milagre, um pedacinho de Edward, ao contrário do que todo mundo pensava, que teríamos um vínculo por toda a vida, mas nem por isso teríamos estar unidos em uma relação sem amor, motivada pelo compromisso. Em toda ordem de coisas há uma causa e efeito, infelizmente para mim, sua traição hoje teve um efeito que rasgou a minha alma, mas que era o correto.

* * *

**Antes que fiquem loucas pensando _'mas que porra aconteceu aqui?'_ eu explico. A Bella nunca aceitou o Edward de volta, o que realmente aconteceu é o que está no final desse capítulo. O que está no começo é a Bella IMAGINANDO como seria a vida dela caso ela permanecesse ao lado do Edward sem realmente perdoá-lo. Ela iria sempre pensar se ele estava com outra, não ia deixar ele se aproximar, a vida deles ia ser insuportável. Eu não podia contar isso no final do capítulo passado, pois ia perder a emoção desse**.

**Ainda tempos mais 5 capítulos até o final, então muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Não estou dizendo que tudo vai ficar bem agora, porque não vai. Enfim, até o próximo capítulo.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor, sei que tem bastante pessoas acompanhando, apareçam, xinguem o Edward que eu deixo lol**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. Sangrando por Amor

**PHONOGRAPHY**

**Disclaimer: **A história não pertence a mim, é da **Liz19forever** que me permitiu a tradução. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples e inocente ligação, se transformou em um jogo obsessivo, levando-os a descobrir a química que às vezes pode ser a maior aventura de suas vidas. Porque quando se deseja algo com muita força, o universo inteiro conspira para que o consiga.

**Advertência: **Adequado apenas para maiores de 18 anos contem cenas não adequadas para aqueles sem critério formado.

* * *

**Capitulo 15 — Sangrando por Amor**

_(Traduzido por Maiza Yori)_**  
**

— Já cheguei – gritei quando entrei no quarto do meu filho. Eu odiava deixá-lo aos cuidados de outra pessoa, mas tinha que trabalhar e pagar as contas. Só queria não ter entrado no quarto, Edward estava lá com meu pequeno chutador em seus braços. Genial! Eu tinha esquecido que este fim de semana era dele. Ele levantou os olhos e me olhou torturado, isso já estava ficando cansativo. Não só para ele, mas para mim. Será que nunca deixaria de olhar para mim com uma cara de arrependimento? Supere isso! Gritei para ele com o olhar e foi como se seus olhos verdes fossem dois espelhos que refletiram aquele pedido para mim. Supere isso Bela!

Eu fechei os olhos, e mais uma vez o orgulho foi maior. É claro que eu superei isso! Eu disse a mim mesma ao descer as escadas de dois em dois degraus sem nem deixá-lo falar ou explicar, ou nem me cumprimentar. Sentei-me no sofá da sala e liguei a televisão, logo ouvi seus passos confiantes e lentos pelas escadas. Verifiquei meu e-mail, como se ele não estivesse lá e assim era a nossa relação – Indiferença – era o que havia sido estabelecido entre nós. Naturalmente mais da minha parte do que a dele. Essa estratégia de só falar estritamente o necessário e relacionado à Cameron estava dando resultado, minha dignidade estava completamente restaurada, mas não tinha tanta certeza sobre o meu coração.

— Eu já vou... vou pegá-lo na sexta-feira – ele anunciou hesitante e meu coração se apertou, queria encará-lo enquanto falava comigo, trata-lo com cortesia, mas eu não era corajosa, o orgulho era maior, com os olhos cravados na tela, mas obviamente com a minha atenção nele lhe respondi.

— Que horas? – E eu fiz isso soar como se eu tivesse que dar espaço na minha agenda ocupada, o que era uma mentira, minha sexta-feira eram tão ruim que eu adormecia as nove.

— Às sete? – Ele parecia duvidoso.

— Perfeito, mas não se atrase, tenho planos – anunciei e esperava estar sendo uma boa atriz, senão conseguiria que percebesse o patética que poderia ser nesse tipo de vingança. Edward esperou um momento antes de responder.

— Como a senhora quiser – respondeu entre dentes. Andou até a porta da frente, eu contava seus passos, e quando ele estava prestes a girar a maçaneta, falei:

— Não tenho que lembrá-lo que domingo deve trazê-lo no mesmo horário, certo? – Lembrei-lhe irônica e ouvi como deu uma pequena batida na porta, mas uma batida no final. Desligue a TV e imediatamente me levantei do sofá, corri para a janela para espiar. Na verdade, eu não sabia o que conseguiria com aquilo, mas como uma verdadeira garota fiquei ali, tratando de espiá-lo com cuidado para que ele não me visse, com o estômago contraído e com o desejo de ceder a seus encantos me contive triunfante. Outra pequena batalha ganha. Swan 1 – Cullen 0.

Ao contrário do que eu queria a cada dia que passava ele parece ficar mais malditamente sexy — Vamos Bela, você tem que ser forte – lembrei, mordendo meu lábio enquanto me deliciava à distância olhando seu corpo tão bem cuidado. Só de imaginar a suavidade da sua pele, me fazia estremecer. Memórias viam a tona antes que eu pudesse detê-las. E, apesar de que haviam passado três meses desde que eu tinha decidido ir embora, eu ainda estava lutando com meu coração traiçoeiro. Não cairia em seus encantos novamente! Havia me prometido muitas vezes, e em cada uma dessas vezes, que ele aparecia tornava tudo cada vez mais difícil. – Estúpida – censurei-me ao lembrar um dia em especial, um dia em que quase cedi aos encantos de Edward Cullen. Esse homem me conhecia muito bem.

_O que você estava dizendo?_

_Perguntou aproximando-se perigosamente com aquele olhar sexy irresistível, com barba por fazer de dois dias, eu odiava quando ele lia a minha mente dessa forma, e eu o queria tanto que estava ficando excitada só de olhar!_

_Eu precisava de seus lábios, seus beijos, seu toque... Era tudo tão injusto!_

_Tê-lo tão perto, vestindo essa camisa azul, o cabelo bagunçado o seu perfume estava tirando minha respiração a cada minuto, ele tinha me pegado de guarda baixa e Edward tinha notado isso, e estava determinado a usar esse momento de fraqueza ao seu favor._

_Dizia que você não pode entrar no meu quarto como o dono do lugar. Será que seus pais não te ensinaram algo sobre privacidade?_

_Eu respondi, tentando fazer com que minha voz soasse rouca e com raiva, mas fluiu suave. Havia provas suficientes de que ele queria. E ele tinha razão eu estava perdida em seus lábios, embobada pela a forma hipnótica e quase ritualística de como seus lábios vermelhos chegava mais perto do meu. Ainda acreditei que ele estava movendo em câmera lenta._

_Seu perfume era intoxicante e estava desfrutando do vai e vem da sua respiração. Para cima, para baixo, para cima, para baixo, este movimento tão sutil e imperceptível, para mim hoje não era._

_Desculpe, não sabia que você estava na casa._

_Respondeu como um cachorrinho tonto e tive que admitir que Edward era um excelente ator. Esse olhar triste e arrependido parecia tão real, muito real que até o meu coração estava a ponto de acreditar em seus olhos suplicantes._

_Seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso sedutor e, naquele momento, seu lábio inferior roçou no meu. Oh por Deus! Respire Bela! Respire! Eu disse a minha consciência, meu piloto automático, mas obviamente o sentido estava danificado._

_Sem pedir já me tinha com os olhos fechados, a ponto de cair rendida a seus pés e beijá-lo, porque um impulso tão forte que eu estava gritando para que me aproximasse e selasse o momento com um beijo. Meu coração saltou e tentei manter a compostura Poderia?_

_Ele não merece você! Ele te enganou! Ele é um mentiroso!_

_Eram as palavras que tratava de repetir em minha mente para manter longe esse desejo tão doentio de beijá-lo e tê-lo outra vez em meus braços. A verdade é que eu não poderia mostrar que ao contrário de todas as declarações que eu tinha lhe dado, ainda o amava de uma maneira desoladora e acima de tudo necessitava._

_De qualquer forma, da próxima vez bata antes de entrar._

_Exclamei no segundo exato em que ia beijá-lo._

_O farei._

_Assentiu em um murmúrio apenas audível. Seu hálito quente inundou meu nariz fazendo a pele dos meus braços e coxas arrepiarem._

_Então eu percebi a cena que estávamos montando. Eu estava totalmente nua, coberta apenas com uma toalha que, graças a Deus ainda estava preso ao meu peito, e a última coisa que eu queria era soltá-la. Vamos Bela, pensa... pensa... Você pode ser forte!_

_Eu gritei para mim mesma._

_Fique longe! Para trás! Fique longe!_

_Mas Edward decidiu testar sua sorte um pouco mais, e deu o passo necessário para fazer a distância entre nós ser completamente inexistente. Nossos narizes se tocaram e nossos lábios se estreitaram, senti a umidade de sua língua lutar ferozmente por seu caminho entre meus lábios e o concedi com a necessidade de todos aqueles meses. Nós nos beijamos acariciando nossas bocas, impotente, soltei minhas mãos e cruzei atrás de seu pescoço puxando-o para mim. Eu senti uma de suas mãos foi posicionada bem no meio de minhas costas. E a outra me segurou com força pelo pescoço, Edward não queria que eu me retraísse daquele beijo, isso era certo._

_Perdida em seus beijos o desejo e a paixão venceram. O beijo se aprofundou e senti como a mão que ele tinha em minhas costas começou a descer para as minhas nádegas, puxando magistralmente a toalha do seu caminho. Minha temperatura se elevou, minha respiração tornou-se irregular e ofegante com seus toques, foi quando acreditei que finalmente sucumbiríamos o grito abafado e irritado da minha mãe nos interrompeu. Nos separamos imediatamente. Eu tentando regular minha respiração, Edward fulminando minha mãe com os olhos._

_Bella!_

_E como achava minha mãe não confiava tanto em mim. Se aproximou de nós e foi ela mesma quem me separou dele. Eu só consegui segurar a toalha forte, que para a minha sorte permanecia em seu lugar, tentando regular minha respiração._

Naquele dia, tinha perdido a cabeça. Hoje não a perderia, não senhor! Eu disse a mim mesma, mas não poderia abafar o sorriso que tinha tatuado, permanentemente, em meu rosto, lembrando da cena. Suspirei quando cheguei ao quarto do meu filho, na verdade, suspirei porque Edward ainda não me abandonava. Mas então, as imagens dele com ela voltaram com tanta força que doeu ainda mais, imagina-lo com ela, juntos, se beijando, fazendo amor. Foi suficiente para o ódio e rancor invadir meu coração. Eu fiz uma careta que sumiu quando finalmente cheguei o lado do meu pequeno. Espiei Cameron dormindo em seu berço alheio a tudo. – Tudo poderia ter sido diferente – e essa ideia tinha me sufocado muitas noites.

Como não pensar no pai de seu filho? Quando você tem uma prova viva dele.

Parar de pensar em Edward era a tarefa mais difícil que eu poderia alguma vez me dar. E a fim de cumprir o meu propósito e deixar de pensar sobre ele, decidi que eu precisava de uma melhor maneira de passar as horas que faltavam até que ele viesse buscar o nosso filho. Faltavam dez minutos para as sete da noite, a hora marcada, e eu senti como se quase ia me faltar o ar quando a campainha finalmente tocasse.

Eu não podia evitar a ansiedade cada vez que Edward fazia uma aparição em nossas vidas. Mas como um bom calmante o riso do meu filho me tranquilizou. Eu fiquei brincando com ele enquanto em minha mente prometia não ser grosseira com seu pai dessa vez.

Eu comecei a brincar com ele e perdi a noção do tempo, até mesmo eu esqueci que Edward viria. Tanto foi assim que eu não notei ele chegar, até que eu ouvi sua tosse.

— Desculpe, não queria interromper, mas... sua empregada abriu a porta – ele explicou com seus olhos verdes fixos em mim.

Para variar se vestia como um deus grego, com um suéter preto apertado e um par de jeans, parecia ter saído de um catálogo de moda. Ele colocou a mão casualmente no bolso e a outra de um lado, apertava os dedos nervosamente. Sorriu percebendo que eu o estava examinando, quando eu percebi que estava sendo muito óbvia desviei meus olhos dele para o nada. O sorriso em meu rosto, involuntário é claro, desapareceu e eu estava em guarda novamente.

— No domingo, você tem que... – Eu não cheguei a completar a frase quando ele interrompeu-me solenemente.

— Trazê-lo as sete, eu não esqueci – respondeu com uma careta em seus traços. O brilho em seus olhos desapareceu e eu podia sentir seu desconforto.

Sem mais delongas eu lhe entreguei a bolsa do meu filho, claro que ele não se dava por vencido, roçou em meus dedos premeditadamente, mas eu retirei minha mão rapidamente. Entreguei o nosso filho retrocedendo de volta imediatamente para colocar a necessária distância entre nós. Ainda não confiava em mim totalmente, para ser honesta.

Nos olhamos alguns segundos e eu odiava esses momentos, eu senti que ele queria se aproximar para despedir-se, mas se conteve, não era difícil adivinhar a motivação: minha cara de fique a dois metros.

— Nada vai acontecer – soou irritado porque eu o seguia – Eu sou seu pai, Bella! – reclamou entredentes muito mais irritado do que antes, o observei duvidosa – Nos vemos domingo – acrescentou e caminhou para ir embora sem dizer mais nada.

Se havia uma coisa que eu poderia ter certeza era do amor que Edward e tinha pelo seu filho, mas eu ainda achava difícil confiar nele.

Depois que eles se foram eu me sentei no sofá pronta para assistir um filme, mas o cheiro do meu ex-namorado estava impregnado em cada célula olfativa do meu nariz fazendo com que as imagens dos momentos passados com ele voltassem a mente. Eu tentei um par de horas, mas quando eu percebi que não importava o que fizesse não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia concentrar em algo diferente de Edward e Cameron, decidi que eu precisava me distrair de outra maneira.

Olhei para o relógio e não era uma má ideia de ir às compras, lembrei-me que há mais de duas semanas que eu tinha jurado a mim mesma em ir, me levantei do sofá e sai.

A vantagem de chegar um pouco antes do shopping fechar era que as lojas estavam quase vazias, então a probabilidade de que alguém me reconhecesse eram baixíssima. Mas, como era de se esperar, comprar roupas pode aliviar a ansiedade, por um momento, mas e depois? Outra vez eu estava olhando as vitrines, desesperada para que Cameron voltasse.

Em seguida, passando do lado de fora de uma livraria eu sabia do que precisava realmente para me distrair. Quanto tempo eu não lia um livro? Desde que eu tinha encontrado outros passatempos tecnológicos... Eu fui sem hesitação, mas logo percebi que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia, afinal.

Depois de ler um par de capas, cheguei a parte que eu pensei que já não encontraria. Revistas, em todos os lugares e para a minha sorte, antigas, porque não tinha explicação para o meu rosto aparecer junto o seu e um lindo e idiota titulo amarelo: bonito Acabou a magia? — A verdade por trás da traição de Edward Cullen.

Aquele título atingiu no fundo do meu ser , como se fosse ontem, quando eu descobri sua infidelidade. Droga! Eu nunca seria capaz de superar?

Então, quando eu achei que nada poderia fazer-me sentir pior, eu vi outra revista e perdi todo o ar dos meus pulmões aP ver a foto dele ao lado dela. Isso não tinha terminado?

Murmurei sem querer controlando a raiva, e as lágrimas que me invadiram como lâminas rasgando minha alma e meu ser. Principalmente porque eu estava certa de que a foto era recente e quem sabe não teria visto nunca. Edward estava vestido da mesma maneira que ele tinha vindo para a minha casa para pegar o nosso filho. – E o que isso me importa! – murmurei soluçando. Justo quando eu finalmente soltei o meu choro discreto, ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

— Ler as notícias é ainda pior... jornalistas podem ser ruins o suficiente quando eles querem – exclamou com nostalgia – a dor aumenta... Eu estou dizendo a você por experiência própria, apenas deixe ir – aconselhou e sua voz sumiu, suas mãos tiraram a revista de seus dedos.

Ergui os olhos vidrados, produto das lágrimas, e me surpreendi. Eu não estava preparada para ver aqueles olhos negros tão profundos, mas cheios de carinho, voltando a me olhar.

— Jacob? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei deslocada por encontrar quem eu menos esperava no momento.

— Venha, eu te convido para tomar um café – propôs estendendo a mão e ainda que hesitei no principio em aceitar seu convite, era certo que eu precisava de alguém que pudesse entender a minha dor e me ajudar a me convencer de que eu tinha feito a coisa certa. Ele inclinou a cabeça insistindo e eu finalmente aceitei, esse dia foi o começo de algo diferente.

* * *

**Ai esses dois, infelizmente tudo parece bem fodido entre eles, mas o Cameron sempre será uma ligação. Agora o Jacob reapareceu, o que foi bem inesperado. **

**Essa fic vai dar um salto no tempo de 2 anos, ela é assim mesmo, não se assustem quando forem ler o 16 lol  
**

**Vou postar ele na semana que vem  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
